


Just Like Us

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astoria bashing, Dating, Divorce, Fluff and Angst, Ginny Bashing, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magical Accidents, Male Slash, Marriage, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Slytherin, lovemaking, magical connection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 71,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 14 years later after Harry Potter graduates Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Semi epilogue compliant, (a.ka. Ginny/Harry marriage, kids, etc.) Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass married and divorced, with a son. Albus and Scorpius naturally are at each others throats...or are they? Like Father, like son...Just Like Us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

“Ginny!” Harry called out from his study. Harry Potter slammed the letter he was holding on the desk. He couldn't even bring himself to read the whole thing. His son, yet again, was caught fighting...AGAIN. 

“Yes?” Ginny said, poking her head into Harry study. She glanced down at the table, where the letter sat. “Oh dear...Albus?” 

“Yes. He has been caught fighting with Malfoy’s son again. I have been summoned to a meeting today with McGonagall,” Harry said, anger rising by the minute. And the next bit didn't help either. “And Draco,” 

“Great. Well, I have to be at Mom’s. She asked for my help with Ron and Hermione’s twins today, while she sets up the house for George’s visit. I could always cancel, if…,” Ginny began, but Harry shook his head. 

“No, its fine. I’ll go and sort this out. Ill be home for dinner, alright?” Harry said, smiling at his wife.

“Alright. I’ll see you later, love,” Ginny said, with a kiss. She walked out of the study and shut the door, leaving it open a crack. Oh, Al….why out of all people to have multiple rows with, it had to be Scorpius? Well...like father like son, I suppose. Harry thought. 

“Well, better get this over with,” Harry mumbled aloud. He put his suit jacket on and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. “Headmistress’ office, Hogwarts!” he bellowed into the green flames and they whisked him away. 

 

Meanwhile…

“Potter’s son...of all people...Potter’s son?!” Draco exclaimed, slamming the letter on the table. He thought a moment. “Mother, why on earth does this not anger me a much as it should?” he asked her, who was currently pouring them both tea. 

Narcissa Malfoy chuckled and shook her beautiful blonde head. “Probably because its Father, like Son, Draco darling. Do you wish to inform--,” 

“No,” Draco cut her off with a short answer.

“But, she--,” Narcissa started again. 

“No, mother,” Draco said in finality. “She made her choice when she left me and Scorp 2 years ago,” 

“Well, alright. When are you due at the Headmistress’ office?” Narcissa asked her son.

“In moments time. Oh and the best part? Parents of both offending parties are required to be present in this meeting,” Draco said sarcastically. 

“Oh, dear,” Narcissa said, shaking her head. “ Be civil to him, Draco. Its been years since you two have seen each other properly, except for in passing at work, and you are both adults.”

“I know, Mother. I just hope that he doesn't try to blame this all on Scorpius. Clearly, from the constant fighting, it is both boys’ fault, here...just like us,” Draco said, dropping his gaze to his hands, folded in his lap. 

“Well, you better get going then. Give Scorpius my love,” Narcissa said, with smile. Draco nodded and stood to leave. He kissed his mother on the cheek and headed to the sitting room with the large fireplace. He grabbed some Floo powder threw it into the fireplace. 

“Headmistress’ office, Hogwarts!” he exclaimed and a second later was whisked away by the flames and dropped into the oh too familiar office of the current Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

 

“Hello, Mr. Potter. Your son will arrive shortly,” Professor McGonagall told him as he walked out of her fireplace. Harry nodded and took a seat in one of two chairs on the right side of her desk. Harry held respect for her, like always, and even more so now that she had yet another Potter in her House to deal with. He saw Scorpius sitting to his left. He smiled politely to him and Scorpius’ face fell. Harry was confused at the action, but said nothing. He saw the green flames erupt in the fireplace again, and out stepped Draco Malfoy. Harry’s mouth almost dropped open, but luckily he caught himself in time. When did Draco...grow up? he thought to himself. Suits him very nicely...God, get a grip,man! He kept composure, as much as he could, before standing to greet the blonde.

“Mal--Draco,” Harry said in greeting. 

“Pot--Harry,” Draco answered, sticking out his hand. Harry flashed back to the similar scene all those years ago, where his younger self declined the handshake. Harry took Draco’s hand and shook firmly. Draco nodded curtly and joined his son. Harry folded his hands and rested his elbows on his knees, waiting for Albus. He didn't have to wait long, Albus walked in in front of McGonagall and sat down next to Harry. The headmistress took her seat behind her desk. 

“Now, I have both asked you to come today because it has been tried to be drilled into these boys’ heads, that fighting is not tolerated. They have been caught now no less than 5 times fighting, whether physically or verbally. This must be stopped immediately,” McGonagall stated, her lips in a thin line and face annoyed. 

“I agree. Albus,” Harry said, turning to his son, “why are you fighting with Scorpius?” 

“Because he is a stupid git!” Scorpius interjected loudly. 

“Look who’s talking!” Albus shot back. Harry glared at him. 

“Scorpius Adrian Malfoy, you will hold your tongue until you are spoken to. You have clearly done enough,” Draco scolded his son. Scorpius scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry almost chuckled at how much he looked like Draco at that particular moment.

“Same goes for you, too, kid,” Harry said to his own son. Albus now a look similar to Harry’s annoyed face and crossed his arms over his chest. “Now, Ill ask again...why?” 

“I just...dont like him! He is a slimy Slytherin and I only go after him when he starts on me!” Albus shouted. 

“Scorpius, is this true?” Draco asked his son. He glanced at Harry for a moment, before he did this.

“I am not going to defend myself for doing something to that kid that should’ve been done a long time ago!” Scorpius exclaimed. 

“Which is?” Draco asked. 

“Knock him down a few pegs! He thinks he should get special treatment for being Harry bloody Potter’s son!” Scorpius yelled. Professor McGonagall just shook her head and sighed. She knew this would happen. 

“I do not!” Albus yelled back. Draco and Harry looked at each other. They blinked for a few seconds before both laughing...hard. 

“Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! I do not find any of this funny at all!” McGonagall scolded the two grown men, now laughing hysterically. They both calmed down a bit at this, but found they couldn't look at each other without giggling. 

“Barking…,” Scorpius began. 

“Howling mad,” Albus finished for him. 

“Guys, you two are exactly how we were in school,” Harry informed both boys. 

“I think we were a bit worse, though at some points,” Draco said, touching his chest briefly. Harry instantly felt a pang of guilt. He DEFINITELY didnt want his son doing that to Draco’s. Draco caught Harry’s gaze and tried to convey through it Its ok. Harry seemed to understand, and nodded. 

“Still though, we went through school being this way. It sucked to be honest. Just because you are in two different Houses in school, doesnt mean you cannot get along...or at least be civil to each other. You two want to be treated like adults, right?” Harry asked, both of them. He saw Scorpius nod his head, along with Albus. “So then...heres a crazy thought...bloody damn well act like it!” 

“No more fighting with him or anyone, Scorpius. If you dont want to be around him, even if you have to be, just ignore him. It works,” Draco said. Harry caught Draco’s gaze again, and raised an eyebrow. He knew he and Draco never ignored each other, no matter how hard they tried. 

“Ok,” Albus said, with a sigh. 

“Alright,” Scorpius agreed, glancing over to Albus. 

“Wonderful. Now, if you two agree to that, we shouldnt have any more problems...right?” McGonagall asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” Albus and Scorpius said together. 

“Good. Now you two can return to your classes. I’ll see you both in detention this evening,” McGonagall instructed. Albus stood and gave Harry a hug. 

“See you later, Al. Behave yourself,” Harry said, smiling.

“I will. Bye Dad,” Albus said. He walked out of the office. 

Scorpius hugged Draco tightly. “Bye Dad,” he said. Draco hugged him back just as tightly.

“See you later, Scorp. Be good...as good as a Slytherin can be,” he said, with a wink. Harry snorted and Draco grinned at him. Scorpius soon followed Albus out. 

“Now I wont have any trouble from the elders, now am I?” McGonagall joked. 

“No, ma’am. We have grown out of that and Im sure they will be fine as well,” Harry assured her, with a smile. She nodded to them both and left them alone in the office. 

“So...how about them, huh?” Harry asked, smirking. 

“I suspected it would happen. They are our sons, after all,” Draco said, smirking as well. Harry laughed and looked around at the portraits in the Head’s office. Albus Dumbledore was smiling at both men, eyes twinkling even in his portrait. Harry smiled at the portrait of him and nodded. Draco nodded to the man as well. The portrait of Severus Snape was looking at them both with a raised eyebrow. Draco smiled at his Godfather’s portrait.

“Well, I should be going,” Harry said, heading toward the fireplace. Draco reached out and grabbed the raven haired man’s wrist. Harry’s heart leapt and his stomach gave a funny jolt he couldnt understand.

“Wait...do you want to um...get a drink or something? Catch up?” Draco asked. My god, that sounded ridiculous, he thought. 

“Um, sure. Let me owl Ginny and let her know Ill be late,” Harry said, smiling a bit. He didnt know what Draco’s reasoning was behind the invitation, but he looked forward to it...for some reason. He scribbled a note to his wife and sent it with an owl perched by the window. He hooted to Harry briefly and took off out the window. 

“Great...so, Three Broomsticks then?” Draco suggested. 

“Sounds good,” Harry agreed. He followed Draco outside the office. 

“Albus, explain to me what just happened there,” Severus said.

“Ah..I think we have just witnessed the beginning of something great to come,” Albus Dumbledore answered. Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head. Albus chuckled. “Time is a funny thing, Severus. It will never cease to amaze me,”

“Cryptic, as always, I see,” Snape said. “The boys arent really at each others throats either. Clever ruse though, if I do say so myself,”

“Quite,” Albus agreed, smiling even bigger.

 

If both men would have looked behind one of the statues outside of the office they would see Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. They both watched their Dads leave together. 

“You are brilliant. An absolute bloody genius,” Albus said, grinning at the blonde boy. “Although, you didnt have to completely destroy my Potions essay in the process,”

“Yeah, I know. Ill help you redo it... told you they couldnt resist. Lets go...but seriously...am I really a slimy Slytherin git?” Scorpius asked, frowning a bit.

“No, of course not! You are my best friend. Ask me again and I will think you will be on your way to git ville,” Albus teased. Scorpius elbowed him and they both headed back to their Potions class. 

“How do you think my mom will react?” Albus asked, suddenly stopping in the hall. 

“Nothing has happened...jeez, relax, Al. They are going for a drink, for Merlin’s sake.” Scorpius said, rolling his eyes. 

“But...oh, alright. Its just good they are friends...sort of...right?” Albus asked. 

“Good enough...for now. Come on,” Scorpius said, dragging his friend out of his stupor, worried state and back to class. “My Dad has talked about yours on and off over the past few years. Im 14, and not an imbicile. He doesnt talk about him like a friend…he talks as though its something hes lost. I dont know. My Mother must have noticed it, because she went on and on about Dad finding someone else, when I know he didnt. He’s not a cheater,” 

“They were enemies, Scorp. Well, rivals, really. Mine has done the same, and it pisses my Mom off royally when he does,” Albus said. 

“Why?” Scorpius asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I dunno. She just makes this face every time hes mentioned and then gets all...emotional,” Albus said with a shudder. “Thats usually when the fight starts and my Dad ends up on the couch,” 

“Yeah...she knows. Shes not stupid. They both just needed a little...push, as it were.” Scorpius said, walking into their potions class. Albus nodded and took his seat with the rest of the Gryffindors. Scorpius did the same on his Houses side of the room. They didnt like being separated, but they needed to keep up their little charade...at least for now.


	2. Butterbeer and friendship

“Two butterbeers, please,” Harry ordered the drinks, while Draco got the table. He still didnt understand why he reacted the way he did when the man had touched him, but it wasnt an unpleasant feeling...so he decided to leave it alone for now. The bartender handed him two bottles. “Thanks,” he told him and started back to the table. He sat one bottle in front of the blonde.

“Thanks. So what shall we toast to?” Draco asked, unscrewing the cap.

“Um...to having sons as boneheaded as we are,” Harry said, raising his bottle and smiling.

“Here, here!” Draco said, grinning. He clinked his bottle to Harry’s a took a long drink. “I missed this stuff. Its always the best here,”

“I agree. So..um...hows St. Mungo’s?” Harry asked. He wanted to generally try to get to know the man. 

“Great, actually. Havent seen you there in, what, two weeks? Thats a record for you,” Draco teased. 

“They have me on desk duty after the last raid…,” Harry said sheepishly. He felt himself going red in the face, and tried in vain to will it away. 

“Well, almost dying would do that. How are you feeling, by the way? They told me you got hurt pretty badly,” Draco asked. 

“Still recovering. Didnt expect the arsehole to throw an Unforgivable my way. Along with a string of others...not a good mix,” Harry said. 

“Well, good. At least you’re alright. I was worried…,” Draco said, before catching himself. Damn it, he thought. 

Harry grinned at him. “Aww, you were worried about me, Malfoy?” 

“Dont make a federal case, Potter. Yes, I was worried...without you, those Aurors on your team are complete morons without you leading them. Except maybe Weasley. Hes alright, I suppose.” Draco said, covering his slip up. He thought he saw Harry’s face fall for a split second, then regain itself back to normal. 

“Right...well, they all have their strong points, though, to be fair,” Harry said. He felt a bit put out that the man wasnt worried about his well being...and he didnt know why. His feelings about the blonde man in front of him were always so all over the place, and the years that had passed since they were in school didnt help. He figured it was just a weird crush he had on him, just a phase he was going though as a teenager. He had married Ginny after all...and he did like women...so why on earth did Draco Malfoy, this beautiful blonde man in front of him, make his heart pound out of his chest, when no one else had ever done so?

“I just bet they do. I still cant believe you went into the Auror program anyhow,” Draco said. 

“Why? Didnt think I could hack it, eh?” Harry teased. 

“No. I just assumed with everything that had happened, you would have enough fighting under your belt to last a lifetime,” Draco answered honestly. 

“Thats true, yes. But, I wanted to do something that I knew I was good at, and wouldnt keep me idle. Also, I was shite at basically everything else,” Harry said, shrugging. 

“I wouldnt say that,” Draco said, quietly.

“You did say that. A LOT,” Harry said, smirking. 

“When we were kids, Potter! Let it go already!” Draco said, laughing. 

“I was just teasing, relax. But, I am glad to see you as a Healer. I never knew you would pick something so...helpful,” Harry said. He took another drink. 

“I found I like helping people. Its better than hurting them, like I was forced to witness all my life. Besides, they couldnt say no when I brought my Potion skills to the table. The lack of proper potion making was astounding at St. Mungo’s. D’you know, they administered a Sleeping Draught to a patient, and because it wasnt made properly, she almost died!” Draco exclaimed. 

“I read about that...even I can make a proper sleeping draught. I take them sometimes when…,” Harry said, but stopping short. 

“I get them too. Its why my mother came to live at the Manor again,” Draco admitted. 

“Im a grown man, still being awakened by nightmares. Ginny just got home again from staying at Ron and Hermione’s for the week. They increased after the raid,” Harry said. He took a drink from his bottle and his hands were shaking slightly. 

“I know we arent exactly...friends, but, if you ever need to talk, my door is open,” Draco offered. He knew how it felt to have the nightmares, and also not to have anyone to talk to. He did open up to his mother, but only just. He didnt want to worry her. 

“I see this as a fresh start, Draco. So...friends?” Harry asked, reaching his hand out. 

Draco took it and shook. “Friends.” he said, with a smile. 

“Hows your Mom doing? I havent seen her in quite awhile?” Harry asked.

“Very well, thanks. She is currently planning Scorpius’ birthday party for the summer. He was born on July 20th,” Draco said.

“Yeah, I know. He had one hell of a welcome to the world, I must say!” Harry said, grinning.

“That was Astoria’s idea. She thought ‘The Malfoy Heir should be recognized immediately with dignity and respect’,” Draco said, in a fake pompous attitude. He shuddered afterwards. Harry, who was taking a drink, almost choked. “Alright there?”the blonde teased. 

“That was hilarious. Does she really talk like that?” Harry asked.

“Merlin, yes. It was one of the reasons we split up. She never gave anyone, outside of good social and business connections a chance in hell. I swore to myself I would not raise Scorpius like I was raised. Blood doesnt matter to me anymore, as you know. I dont know why anyone thinks it does. Her family wasnt Death Eater or anything, before you ask. Just pompous and ignorant,” Draco explained. 

Harry felt bad for Draco. He knew it was an arranged marriage. He couldnt imagine being in a loveless marriage. He loved Ginny, which is why they married. But, he still couldnt shake this feeling about the blonde man. He didnt know what his feelings were towards him, and it made him uneasy. 

“Alright, Harry?” Draco asked. 

“Y-yeah. Fine,” Harry answered, quickly, looking out the window. He noticed it was dark. “Blimey. What time is it?”

“No idea,” Draco said. He pulled out his wand and cast a Tempest charm. It read 9:30pm. “Wow. Time flies, eh?”

“Shit. Ginny is going to be so pissed. Its her first night back and I missed dinner,” Harry said, shaking his head. He drained his bottle and sat it back down. He stood to leave. “We should do this again, you know, if you want,”

“I would like that,” Draco said, smiling. “I’ll owl you this week sometime,”

“Sounds good. See you Draco,” Harry said, holding out his hand.

“See you, Harry,” Draco answered, shaking Harry’s hand. Harry didnt miss for one second the electric feeling that ran up his body and down his spine from the simple touch. He smiled once more to Draco and left the building. He walked a bit, trying to clear his head. But, images of beautiful white blond hair and a dazzling smile came into full view. What in the bloody hell is going on? he thought. He apparated home, with a loud crack. Draco still sat in the booth, turning his bottle around and around. He didnt miss the electric feeling either. He had no idea what it meant, and he knew Harry was married to Ginny, but that wasnt going to stop him from finding out. From what it seemed, it wasnt going to stop Harry either. Draco drained his bottle and left the Three Broomsticks. He was grinning from ear to ear when he apparated to Malfoy Manor.


	3. Not Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes home to find something he never expected...and to find comfort in someone else...even more unexpected.

Harry apparated directly into the living room of his house. He was still shaken up a bit, but decided not to let it show. Alright, poker face...he thought. “Ginny? Im home. Sorry I was--,” but Harry stopped when he heard quick movement coming from the back of the house. Auror skills kicking in, he grabbed his wand from his jacket pocket and moved quickly but quietly to the source of the noise. It was coming from behind their bedroom door. Odd...only time Ginny shuts that door is when…, he thought, in horror. “No. She, of all people, wouldn't do this to me,” he said aloud. He listened at the door for a few moments, but heard nothing. “Fuck it. If its not true, I’ll fix it later,” He then kicked the locked door in, breathing heavily. 

“Merlin, Harry! What the hell?” Ginny asked. Harry noticed her eyes kept darting towards their closet. Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

“Yeah. What the hell, Ginny?” Harry said, voice shaking slightly. He walked over towards their closet and yanked the door open. Obviously, no one there. Harry was about to turn away when he heard a sneeze. He turned back to Ginny. “And you let the arsehole wear MY cloak, huh?” He yelled and turned around and tore it off of the man who was in his house, degrading HIS wife. He was shocked by who it was.

“Oliver?! Wood...what the bloody hell?” Harry asked, now pointing his wand at him. He hadn't been this furious in a long, long time. Ginny could feel the house begin to pulse with the level Harry’s magic was rising. 

“Harry, now, don't do anything you might regret later. You have a lot to lose, after all,” Wood said, quietly. Clearly, he was afraid of one of the most powerful wizards today. Oliver could have smacked himself. Why on earth did he think this was a good idea again???!

“I’ve already lost my wife, apparently. You were one of my mates, Oliver! What the bloody fuck do you expect me to do? Let it go?!” Harry shouted. One of the dressers was vibrating so violently now, that a vase came crashing to the floor. Ginny screamed. “You know, you were always a pompous git in school, but were alright to me for the most part. Never would have expected this from you,” 

 

Draco was still grinning when he walked into the sitting room, where his mother was reading.

“I see it went well?” Narcissa mused, smiling as well.

“Yeah...yes it did,” Draco said, unable to hide his happiness. He hadn't felt this good in years. Suddenly, a swift pang in his chest, almost painful, shot through it. He grabbed his chest and groaned a little. 

“Draco, what's the matter?” Narcissa asked, worry in her voice.  
“Something isn't right,” Draco said. He only ever felt like this when...his magic spiked. It had been that way since the whole bathroom incident sixth year. The last time was 16 years ago...when he defeated HIM. “Oh god...Mother, I have to go,” he said, walking out. 

“Wait, what's going on?” she asked, walking out after him. 

“I’ll explain later,” Draco said, and apparated on the spot. He arrived shortly thereafter to Harry’s house. He heard shouting. Two males, one female. Thats Harry and Ginny...who is the other one? he wondered. He walked into the house and drew his wand. He honestly didn't know what to expect. With Harry Potter, anything was possible. 

He walked through the house, the shouting getting closer. He heard Harry shout a spell. 

“Incarcerous!” Harry bellowed. Oliver Wood was now bound by leather like bounds in the air. Draco walked through and saw the scene before him. Ginny, trembling on the bed, basically half naked. Ah...now it makes sense, Draco thought. 

“What are YOU doing here?” Ginny screamed at the blonde. She had tears flowing down her pale and freckled cheeks. 

“I knew something wasn't right. Harry...what are you doing?” Draco asked him gently. 

“Making them both pay for what they’ve done,” Harry said, through gritted teeth wand still pointed at the bound man in front of him. 

“I think he’s had enough now,” Draco said. He laid his hand on Harry’s arm. Harry immediately felt calmer than he had been a few seconds ago. He muttered the counter curse and Wood dropped forcefully to the ground. “Come on, Harry,” he said, grabbing his wrist. 

“Wait, Harry? Where are you going?” Ginny yelled after them. Draco told Harry to stay in the living room and he walked back in. 

“He saved you...both of you, along with everyone else. He died and came back for you. He still risks his life everyday to ensure all of our safety...and this is the thanks he gets. Ginny, I truly regretted saying all those horrible things to you in school. I never thought you would have done something like this. Now, I think you deserve whatever Harry has to dish out and more. I will say, you will not have any contact with him from this day forth until he deems it necessary. And Wood? You are a complete and utter arsehole. Good night,” Draco hissed. He literally said all of this in barely above a whisper, but Ginny heard every word. She screamed and cried and that was the last sound they heard as Draco took Harry back to Malfoy Manor on a side along apparition. He could still feel Harry’s magic, so he felt that if he didn't want Harry to end up on a different continent, this was safer. 

Draco immediately sat Harry down in the living room and went to get the Firewhisky. He needed Harry to calm down so his magic didn't spike anymore. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed and felt bad for Harry. He grabbed the bottle and two glasses from the kitchen cupboard and headed toward the room, but ran into his mother on the way. 

“Draco? Are you alright?” she asked. 

“I’m fine. Harry...not so much,” the blonde said, shaking his head.

“Whats the matter?” Narcissa asked, genuinely concerned. 

“Harry came home to find his wife in bed with another man. His magic was in a danger zone. I-I’ve never seen anyone’s magic increase like that so that inanimate objects bloody move,” Draco said, quietly. 

“He is a rather remarkable wizard, dear. You felt it again, Im guessing?” Narcissa asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yes. Its crazy. I knew something wasn't right, but I dont get it...HOW did I know? Whats the connection?” Draco asked. 

“Another day of research, I bet,” Narcissa mused. “Harry is welcome to stay as long as he needs to,” she added. “Good night, darling,” 

“Night, mother,” Draco said, kissing her on the cheek and then headed back into the room where Harry sat, clearly still shaken up. His usual golden skin on his face was as white as a sheet. 

“Brought you a drink,” Draco suggested, holding up the bottle. 

“Sounds great, thanks,” Harry said, quietly. Draco sat the glasses down and poured them both a drink and sipped his, while Harry downed the glass in one swallow. 

“Draco? Why were you at my house tonight?” Harry asked. “I appreciate it, but I mean...how did you know something was up?”

“I knew you were going to ask that...well, ever since our incident in sixth year, I’ve been able to...kind of...sense your magic. Especially when it is at an extreme level...like when you fought Him, and then tonight,” Draco explained.

“How?” Harry asked. 

“No idea I'm looking into it tomorrow. Do you um...want to talk about tonight?” Draco asked, tentatively.  
“I don't know...why me, Draco? What did I do to deserve this?” Harry asked, feeling the sting of tears threatening to spill over. 

“You dont deserve this, Harry,” Draco said, soothingly.

“Am I not good enough?” Harry asked, tears falling. He let out a loud sob, that he was not embarrassed about, considering how upset he was right now.

Draco felt a pang in his heart. How did this gorgeous, brave and kind hearted man, believe he wasn’t good enough for a dumb bitch like that? “Harry, I don't ever want to hear that come out of your mouth again. You, Harry Potter, are the bravest, wisest and kindest man that I have ever had the good fortune of knowing. You are a wonderful man, Harry and if she thought she had to look elsewhere for anything, she is a stupid bint,”

“She is the mother of my child. We have a family...why would she do this to me?” Harry sobbed, and he held his face in his hands. Draco laid a hand on his shoulder and Harry drew the blonde in for a hug. Draco wasn't expecting it, but wasn't fighting it in the least. Harry sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. 

“Shhh. Everything will be ok,” Draco soothed. He didn't know what else to say and his mother used tell him that whenever he was upset as a child. 

Harry didn't ever imagine this would happen. Being comforted by his former enemy and rival and newfound friend. He quieted his sobs, but was still very upset and being close to Draco was helping. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of Draco’s arms around him, his sweet scent of vanilla. He sat up a bit, and realized he had gotten Draco’s shirt wet from his crying. “Im sorry, Draco,” he murmured. 

“Dont worry about it, Harry. No one expects you to be all stoic about this. Anyone would break in that situation,” Draco said. He realized he still had one arm across Harry’s shoulders and went to remove it, but Harry shook his head.

“Not yet, ok?” Harry asked, green eyes still shining from tears. 

“Not letting go, Harry.” Draco said, smiling a little.


	4. Deserving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What may seem like a travesty, might be a blessing...

They sat like that for what seemed like hours. It was extremely late now, and Draco was feeling sleepy. He knew Harry was as well, considering he was currently dozing on his shoulder. He smiled down at the raven haired man and gently nudged him. 

“I had the house elves prepare the guest room for you. Its right down the hall from mine. They also can get you whatever you need from your house as well. You do not have to go back there,” Draco said. He was good at this sort of thing. He had went through the same thing pretty much with Pansy and her no good cheating husband. When did it become ok to be unfaithful? Draco thought.

“Sounds wonderful. Im just glad Al wasn't here to witness all of that. God...what am I going to tell him? He can't possibly understand this! Hes just a child,” Harry said, shaking his head. 

“He is a fourteen year old boy, Harry. He understands more than you think. I thought the same of Scorpius, two years ago. Astoria and I tried to hide our divorce, but he could tell we weren't happy. He told me that he wants me happy and if I was, then he was. He’s truly a remarkable young man...I still don't know why he got sorted into Slytherin. He’s much more Gryffindor material,” Draco said, with a smile. 

“You think he will be ok with all this then?” Harry asked.

“I think he will understand. You two were having problems before, yeah? Surely, he would have noticed, especially being your son. He would have noticed by now. He could probably tell something was amiss when you guys were fighting,” Draco explained.

“Funny enough, most of our fights started whenever I got hurt...and when I talked about you,” Harry said. 

Draco’s heart leapt. “Me? Why would you talk about me, number one and number two...why did the fight ensue?”

“Well, whenever I got injured the first time on the job, you had just taken over as Head Healer, remember, about two years ago? Well, I just said it was good you were helping people and that you looked good since the war ended and all. I didn't think it was that big of a deal,” Harry began. “Then, at one time, where I got both of my legs crushed by that pillar, she brought you up actually, asking if I had seen the great bouncing ferret--,”

“Yeah, I hate that fucking name,” Draco interjected.

“I know and I scolded her for it and then she rounded on me like I was protecting you or something. All I said was the past is past and thats where it should stay. Its like she was...jealous or something,” Harry said.

“Wow. So thats her excuse for doing what she did? Being jealous of someone who you weren't even friends with and also a man…,” Draco said, trying not to laugh. 

“Insane isn't it? She even got jealous of the women from the office...some we have known for years!” Harry exclaimed. He almost laughed now. 

“Damn...that is just crazy,” Draco mused.

“She even got jealous when she came home and Luna was there. I mean come on! Luna and I?! Besides, shes married to Neville!” Harry said. He did chuckle at that one. 

“Oh, yeah. Definitely crazy. But, the cheater is always trying to cover their own guilt with accusations. At least, thats what Astoria did,” Draco said, shaking his head. 

“You didn't deserve that, just so you know,” Harry said, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

“You of all people didn't either, Harry. You deserve someone who can make you happy. Someone who knows you, inside and out. You need someone who has seen and been there for you in good times and bad,” Draco said, knowing he was speaking from his own heart. Ah, if you only knew...he thought. “But, anyway, you are welcome to stay as long as you need to,” 

“Thanks. I appreciate it. I still own Grimmauld Place, we just never lived there because it was too large for the three of us. Kreacher is still there, probably passing the time conversing with his Mistress’ portrait. Barmy bloody elf,” Harry said, smiling. “God damn, what is Ron going to say about this?”

“He will know it wasn't your fault and will be pissed off at his sister. He is your brother, Harry. Literally,”

“Yeah...I know. I haven't seen him or Hermione as much as I would have liked in the past few months, with work and all. When they assigned me Head Auror, they assigned Ron a new partner. We both didn't like it, but we had no say,” Harry explained. 

“Well, I say pay them a visit tomorrow. Its the weekend, and I'm sure they would love to see you,” Draco said. 

“I think I might. Thanks for everything, Draco. Really...it means a lot. Especially with you listening. Who knew?” Harry teased. 

“Shove off, Potter. I am a great listener thank you very much. Now, I am wrecked. I'm heading to bed. Come on, Ill show you where your room is,” Draco said, standing. He stretched his limbs from sitting in the same position for so long. 

Harry stared longingly at Draco while he stretched and wanted to touch him. He wanted to feel the lean muscle beneath his knowingly expensive clothes, and he knew if he did, he wouldn't be disappointed. “A-alright. Im pretty wrecked myself,” he said quickly. 

“You have your own bathroom, by the way and there is pajamas in the dresser. They are new and you can shrink or size them to fit. Everything you need should be in there, but if theres anything else, just let me know, alright?” Draco said, leading him up the stairs. 

“Your house is huge,” Harry said, climbing the stairs. There were two flights of them!

“Well, its a manor, thats why. Back in the day, there was more than one family who lived here, more than one generation of Malfoys. My grandparents, aunts and uncles and their kids lived here for a time, before everything went to shit,” Draco explained. “Now, its just me and my mother, and Scorp when hes not in school,”

“This whole place for three people...wow,” Harry said. 

“Here’s your room. Its not as big as mine, but its a guest room, so…,” Draco said, opening the door. Harry peered inside and his mouth dropped. He saw a king sized bed, deep cherry furniture, a plush white carpet, huge windows that had deep emerald green drapes around them. He walked in further and looked into the bathroom. He almost fainted then. A jacuzzi style tub, separate from the shower, that had jets coming from all directions. He turned to Draco and grinned.

“I hope you never expect me to leave that tub,” Harry joked. Draco laughed and shook his head.

“Not if you dont want to. Alright. I’ll see you in the morning. Good night, Harry. Sleep well,” Draco said. He closed the door and lingered for a moment, before walking into his own room. Harry shook his head and sighed. 

“Sleep well, you gorgeous man,” Harry said, quietly. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and irritated, his skin red and blotchy. He had deep dark circles under his eyes. He just wanted to relax and forget this whole mess of tonight. He shed his clothes and turned on the water for the tub. He waited until it was hot to plug it up and turned on the jets. He was playing with some of the soap taps until he found a vanilla scented one that reminded him of the blonde 20 feet from him. Perfect, he thought. Foam quickly filled the tub along with the water and Harry sank in, immediate relief came over him. 

“Mmm,” Harry hummed. He meant what he said...he was never leaving this tub.


	5. Heres To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is not mine. Its 'Heres To Us' by Halestorm (One of my FAVORITE bands!)

Draco changed into his pajamas and was resting on his bed, thinking about the nights events. Harry...god he didnt deserve this after everything hes been through. He deserved to be happy...emerald eyes with tears shining in them kept flooding in his mind and it almost made him tear up from the memory. The only tears that should be in his eyes should be tears of joy, Draco thought. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice...singing. It sounded like Harry. He wanted to get a better listen, but didnt want to intrude. Oh, well. He probably wont notice...he thought. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He walked quickly to the door and went to Harry’s door. He opened it a crack just so he could hear. He heard the music and wondered where Harry got it from, but would care about that later. He didnt recognize the song, but he decided he loved Harry’s voice. My God...was there anything the man couldnt do?!

We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Lets shoot the shit  
Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah

Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we fucked up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have kicked my ass  
So lets give em hell  
Wish everybody well  
Here's to us  
Here's to us

Draco almost chuckled, but held it at bay, in fear of disturbing the man. It sounded like their drink at the Three Broomsticks earlier. Except for the ‘love’ part...maybe. He wasnt sure of his feelings yet, he just knew he was attracted to the man and always have been. 

stuck it out this far together  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let’s toast cause things got better  
and everything could change like that  
And all these years go by so fast  
But nothing lasts forever  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have kicked my ass  
If they give you hell  
Tell em to go fuck themselves  
Here's to us  
Here's to us

Draco loved that about Harry. He never EVER cared what anyone said. Which was a good thing, because he knew his and Ginnys divorce would be all over the Daily Prophet, just like his and Astorias was. 

Here's to all that we kissed  
And to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn’t trade  
To us breaking up  
Without us breaking down  
To whatever's come our way

Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times that we fucked up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the past few days have kicked my ass  
So let's give 'em hell  
Wish everybody will  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times the we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights have kicked my ass  
If they give you hell  
Tell 'em go fuck themselves  
(Go fuck themselves)  
Here's to us  
(Here's to us)  
Here's to us  
(Here's to us)  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us  
(Wish everybody well)  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us  
Here's to us

Ok...I really love that song, Draco thought. He walked back to his room and sat down on the bed, humming it. It pretty much summed it up between Harry and himself. He didnt know if he was ready for another relationship, and he didnt even know if Harry was into men, but he was well worth the wait.


	6. Bro code, owls and breakfast

Harry slept soundlessly for the first time in months. No nightmares or anything. He found it odd, but was thankful nonetheless. He woke up, but decided to lay about for a few minutes. He wasnt ready to deal just yet. He heard about so many marriages being broken because of an unfaithful spouse, but never thought it could actually happen to him. He knew if the spouse cheats, its because they feel like something was missing in the relationship...Harry and Ginny had been together since the end of sixth year, and she noticed something was missing now? How insane was that? Was I not a good enough husband? What did I do wrong? I mean, I worked, I cooked and cleaned most of the time because she raised Albus, and even after he went to school, I cooked most nights. I paid attention to her, bought her gifts and flowers, paying special attention to Christmas and Birthdays and Anniversaries, told her I loved her every day...and I truly do...did, anyway. I will always love her, but her doing this...this I can never forgive. And it being Oliver Wood, one of his friends...well, that was just the icing on the cake. That was against the known bro code...you don't EVER do that. But, whats done is done...no point in dragging on about it. He felt really comfortable in the bed that he was in, and didn't want to get up. He hadn't heard Draco get up, but he knew from what he heard around school, he was an early riser. 

Knock knock. “Harry? You awake?” he heard Draco through the door. 

“Yeah, come in,” Harry said. He pulled the blanket over his lap and sat up a bit, leaning against the many pillows. 

Draco pushed open the door, and in he walked with a tray. “I didn't know if you were awake, so I was going to leave this for you. You know, if you didnt want to eat downstairs,” 

“You didnt have to do that, Draco. But, thanks. It smells delicious. Is there coffee?” Harry asked. 

“Absolutely. I can't go a day without it,” Draco said, with a smile. He sat the tray on the end of the bed and levitated it with his wand so it would hover at the right height for Harry to eat. 

“Me neither,” Harry agreed. He poured some out of the pot and into the cup and poured cream and sugar in as well. He took a sip and closed his eyes with the taste. “Oh my...this is incredible! What kind is it?” 

“We get it shipped to us directly from Ireland. We own a mill there,” Draco said. 

“Of course. Silly me,” Harry said, smirking and taking another sip. 

“Well, I do not own it, my mother does. She is the coffee fanatic...thats where I got it from. How did you sleep? Not in the tub I hope?” Draco asked, smirking too. 

“No, no. I slept wonderfully actually. No nightmares or anything. I was surprised. Usually when I'm stressed out, they come on full force,” Harry said, sitting his coffee down and picking up a blueberry muffin. 

“Good, good. My mother sends her condolences, as well. She says you are welcome to stay as long as you like. But, you already knew that,” Draco said, pouring some coffee for himself as well. 

“I dont want to be a burden…,” Harry began, but Draco waved him off. 

“You’re not. Its welcome company. Im on vacation this week, and i'm sure your office would give you time off if need be...oh and about 20 owls came for you...all from her,” Draco finished with disgust. Harry scooted off the bed and went to the door, where all the unread letters lie. He shook his head. He scooped them up, brought them to the fireplace and threw them in. He went to the nightstand to retrieve his wand, and went to the fireplace. 

“Do you mind?” Harry asked. 

“I nearly did the same with them, when I saw them at the door, so no. Go ahead,” Draco said, smiling. Harry smiled back and turned to the fireplace once more. 

“Incendio,” Harry said. The fire swept over every letter, until all were merely ashes. He didnt want to hear anything she said anymore. They were done, and he was sure as hell getting custody of Albus. She was not going to keep his son from him. 

Knock,knock. “Is there room for another in that bed for a long lost brother?” came a familiar voice from the doorway. Harry looked behind him and Ron Weasley was standing in the doorway. Harry smiled broadly and crossed the room and hugged the man tight. “Guess thats a yes?” 

“Yes its a yes. How did you know I was here?” Harry asked. 

“Draco. Owled me this morning. Didn’t explain everything but the basics. Harry, I'm so so sorry. I honestly didn't think that--I didn't think that she would be like that. Shes my bloody sister, and she went and did this!” Ron exclaimed and his ears went red. Usually a danger sign. 

“I dont hate her, Ron. She...must have had her reasons…,” Harry said, shrugging. 

“What in the bloody fuck would be a good enough reason for that?” Ron asked, in disgust. 

“Thats what I would like to know, because if there is, then Im a hippogriff,” Draco said, and sipped his coffee. “Oh...coffee, Ron?” 

“Nah, dont like the stuff. Smells good, but tastes like feet. Thanks, though,” Ron said. Draco nodded. “But, I dont hate her either. She pissed me off, but I don't hate her. Im almost ready to go and DEMAND an explanation from her, but I dont hate her,” 

“I just dont want to deal with it. Only thing we will ever talk about now is Al. You know, I should owl him..how do I explain this in an owl?” Harry wondered aloud. He sat back down on the bed again and leaned against the pillows. Suddenly he was very tired again. 

“Maybe you could pop up next weekend. They should have a Hogsmeade weekend coming up since its almost March,” Ron suggested. His eldest daughter, Rosemary went to Hogwarts and was a year older than Albus and in Gryffindor. 

“Sounds like a good plan,” Harry said. 

“He should hear it sooner than later, because you know this will be in the papers soon. I have taught Scorpius to never read that garbage. Hell, the Quibbler is more reliable than that,” Draco said, smiling. 

“Here, here,” Ron said. 

“I’ll owl him in a bit. Thanks Ron for stopping over. I was going to owl you and Hermione anyway in a bit,” Harry said. 

“Hermione is extremely pissed at Ginny. You know how she never swears? Yeah, well she sounded like me, but worse today. Merlin, I never thought I would live to see the day…,” Ron said, shaking his head. “She is with the twins now. But, you could stay with us, if you want.” 

“I'm actually...staying here. If that's still okay?” Harry asked, looking at Draco. 

“I loathe repeating myself, Harry, but yes, its still okay. We have enough room for 5 large families to live here and then some so you will not be a burden, I swear,” Draco said, rolling his eyes sarcastically. Harry nudged him with his elbow. 

“Yeah, I was just making sure, ok?” Harry said. 

“I still can't believe you two are friends...but, thanks for taking him in, Draco. I appreciate it,” Ron said. 

“Well, he would have blown up the house if I didn't get there when I did. His magic spiked,” Draco informed him. 

“Again?” Ron asked Harry. Harry merely nodded. “But, how did you know it did?” he asked the blonde. 

“Well, ever since our bathroom incident in sixth year, I can sense when his magic spikes to a dangerous level. Like last night. I don't know how, I was actually going to ask Hermione for her help in researching this if she has the time,” Draco explained. 

“Yeah, just wait til tomorrow, yeah? She's still pissed to oblivion about this ordeal. I’ll bring it up to her tonight though, see when she is free,” Ron suggested. 

“Thank you,” Draco said. 

“Least I can do for you helping my best mate here,” Ron said, clapping his friend on the back. “Well, I just popped in for a quick visit. The twins are starting to run wild, I bet by now. So, Harry owl me if you need anything or just pop over. Im home all day,” he said, and drew Harry in for a hug. Ron truly felt for the man. He still couldnt believe his own sister would do such a thing.   
Harry felt grateful to Draco for owling Ron. He needed to see him before Ginny did, to make sure she didn't embellish everything and by making it out to be his fault somehow. Not only that, but seeing Ron made his day a whole lot better already. “See you later, mate,” he said. 

“See ya, Harry. Malfoy, take care of him, yeah?” Ron said, with a smile. 

“Got it, Weasley,” Draco said, smirking. Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Ron exited the room and left. 

“I dont need to be taken care of, just for the record. Im not ill,” Harry said. 

“No, but you deserve a rest and time for yourself. Anything you wanted to do today?” Draco asked. 

“Well, I like movies...muggle movies that is. A lazy day sounds right up my alley today,” Harry said. 

“Perfect. Would you like company or would you prefer--,” Draco began, “No! No, I mean no. I would like some company, yes,” Harry interjected quickly. A little too quickly. Draco smiled. “Sounds good to me,” he said.


	7. Movies and things in common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its amazing the things you find out about others if you give them a chance...

“Come on then,” Draco said, standing and smoothing down his trousers. 

“Where?” Harry asked. 

“Well, when I moved back here after the war, I made some much needed updates to the house,” Draco said with a sly smile.

“Such as?” Harry asked, intrigued. 

“Oh, new bathrooms, my bedroom needing updating, oh and a home theatre,” Draco explained. 

“You’re shitting me,” Harry said, surprised and excited. 

“Nope. Stay in your pajamas if you like. Im going to change, since I dont plan on leaving the house today,” Draco said. 

“Alright,” Harry said. He couldn't wait to see the home theatre. He had seen pictures of them in catalogs, but never really had the time for someone to come install one at home...well, his old home. Perhaps he would have one installed at Grimmauld...Albus would love it...He waited for Draco because he had no idea where the room was, to say the least. And he wasn't about to venture off on his own. 

“Alright. Thats better. Shall we?” Draco said. Harry smiled and nodded. He couldnt ever picture Draco like he was now. Grey sweatpants, and a baggy white T shirt, with white socks. He looked ready for a movie day. 

“So what kind of movies do you like?” Harry asked, as he followed him downstairs. 

“Not too picky, really. But, some are completely off limits,” Draco answered. 

“Such as?” Harry asked.

“Well, any teenage movies is a hell no, except for funny ones. Like Twilight, hell no. Or the like,” Draco explained. “And, movies that are too gory. Ive seen enough gore to last a lifetime. Blaise had me watch the Saw movie, I ended up kicking him out after 20 minutes of the start of the film. Quite disgusting,”

“I’ve seen them all, because of Ron. He loves those movies. True Crime, the whole bit. American and European true crime is what he reads and watches. It has helped him in his line of work, although he started thinking EVERYONE was suspicious at one point. Hermione had to cut him off for a week,” Harry said, with a laugh. “I like…, um…, well, forgive me for sounding like a woman, but I like romantic comedies. Action movies, too, but comedies and romantic comedies mostly,” 

“Same here. Comedies are my favorite. Who is your favorite actor?” Draco asked, walking into the hallway. 

“Oh, god. There are so many! Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Chris Rock, Rob Schneider…” he began and Draco cut him off. “You are listing the cast of Grown Ups, Harry,” he said, with a laugh. 

“I love that movie!” Harry exclaimed. 

“So are we watching it then?” Draco asked, smirking. 

“Hell yes! I mean, if you want,” Harry said, blushing a little. It was Draco’s house after all. 

“Absolutely. I at least watch it once a week, if not several, since I bought it. Ok, here it is,” Draco said, opening the door to a room. Harry gaped at the room around him. It was amazing. a 60” TV, complete with surround sound. He also looked on the console it hung over, and saw a Wii. 

“Never thought you of all people would have so much muggle stuff. Its brilliant,” Harry said, grinning. 

“Scorp and I have an ongoing tennis competition when hes home from school. It gets pretty heated,” Draco said, amused. 

“Sounds like Albus and I playing Black Ops,” Harry said. 

“What's that?” Draco asked, looking through the movies on the shelf. Harry looked beyond Draco and almost gaped again. There were so MANY!

“Its a first person shooter game you can have on Xbox and Playstation. Its not gory, just guns and all. Its pretty fun, actually. A lot of Al’s friends play it as well,” Harry explained. “You have more movies than I have. I have Netflix, though, so I haven't bought any in awhile,” 

“I love Netflix. I watch a lot of TV when Im off work so it was a necessity. I hate being idle most of the time, but its a nice break,” Draco said. 

“Never thought we would have so much in common, eh?” Harry asked, smiling a bit. 

“No, actually. Its...well, its nice,” Draco said, selecting the movie and putting it in the player. 

“It is nice,” agreed Harry. 

“Now, I know you just had breakfast but our house elf can bring us popcorn and drinks if you wish. I have a slight addiction to popcorn,” Draco said, smirking.

“Better than other things, though. I had a nasty habit that I gave up a few years back. Smoking,” Harry admitted with a shudder. 

“Good you gave it up, though,” Draco said, taking a seat on the couch. Harry sat on the other end, with one leg up on it and facing Draco.

“Absolutely,” Harry agreed. “You would not believe the shit I got from Hermione about it!” 

“I can only imagine. Both her parents are dentists, after all,” Draco said. “Frosty!” he called and a house elf appeared. 

“Does Master be wanting snacks for movie?” it asked Draco. To Harry’s surprise, Draco smiled and nodded. 

“Yes, please. Thank you, Frosty,” he said. 

“Master is most welcome,” Frosty said, bowing and disappeared.

“You are so different from how you were in school. Its uncanny,” Harry said, shaking his head.   
“I haven't given up some things, though. I still strive to be the best at whatever I do. How do you think I got to be Head Healer in only 2 years? I don't threaten or bribe anyone anymore. I just work hard instead. Ive come to find that working for it is a lot more rewarding than going about it dishonestly,” Draco explained. Harry smiled at him. 

“Well, I like the change,” Harry said.

“Really?” Draco asked. 

“Oh, yeah. You look a lot better without that trademark sneer on your face,” Harry teased. 

“So I didn't look good before? Oh Harry...you wound me,” Draco teased back, clutching his chest in mock hurt. Harry threw one of the pillows at him. “Hey!”

“Shut it, you tosser!” Harry said, laughing, “Oomph!” he said as he was hit in the gut with the pillow. They were fully grown men, having a pillow fight, but neither cared. After years of hurt, pain, and rivalry, the men finally realized that they were better as allies and friends...and though neither would admit it at the time...maybe something more. They only stopped when they heard a pop!

“Frosty has the snacks, sir,” Frosty said, setting a tray down on the coffee table. 

“Thank you, Frosty. Tell mother I am in here in case she needs me.” Draco said. 

“As you wish, sir,” Frosty said, bowing low and disappearing again. 

“So...shall we start the movie, then?” Draco asked. 

“Yup,” Harry agreed. He hadn't seen it in awhile and was looking forward to a good laugh. It felt better with Draco with him. He was so grateful for everything the blonde had done for him. “Hey, Draco?” 

“Yeah?” Draco asked, already starting on the popcorn.

“Thanks,” Harry said, with a smile. 

“For what?” Draco asked. 

“Everything. I would be sulking in the Leaky Cauldron if it weren't for you,” Harry said, honestly. 

“Its my pleasure, Harry. Really...I don't do anything I don't want to do anymore. I put up with it enough. Plus, I like the company as well,” Draco said.

“I rather like the company, too,” Harry agreed. Draco smiled at him. Harry couldn't help but smile back. When Draco smiled, it was like watching a sunrise...absolutely beautiful. Harry mentally smacked himself. He was sounding like a damn greeting card! But, it was true. Sure, he loved Ginny. Even after what happened. He felt like he always would. But, she never smiled like him. She never made his heart flutter every time she came close to him. She was usually not out and out nice, just for the sake of being nice. The war had hardened her, but Harry never blamed her for it. All he wanted from their relationship and marriage was love and happiness, and he thought he had had it. He felt stupid for thinking he did. He kept sneaking glances over at the blonde, who was currently skipping through the previews. He truly felt he would never get tired of Draco Malfoy. How can I feel this way? Number one, he's a man, and Number two...we have been rivals for years and only have just begun being friends. he thought. He really didn't want to screw this up, so he decided to keep his feelings at bay for now. He did wonder if Draco felt anything that he did. Over the years, he had heard the man was bisexual, but Harry never believed anything he heard. He would wait to find out for himself. 

Draco didn't miss the glances Harry was shooting his way. He liked that the raven haired man was looking. He loved the feeling he felt in his heart whenever he saw him looking. He didn't know why he felt this way, and was certainly not going to act on them. Number one. I am NOT a rebound, and Number two...I don't know if Harry feels that way. He may just have wandering eyes...he thought. He was, however, enjoying his time with the man. He loved to see Harry smile. It was something that he had always enjoyed, even in school. He never admitted it to anyone, but seeing Harry happy made his day. His smile was contagious. Greeting. Card. he thought to himself. Oh, but how true it was. He finally landed on the menu screen and hit play. He couldn't wait to see Harry laughing.


	8. Feeling without knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both know...they both feel...but they dont say.

“That was excellent,” Harry said, sitting back on the couch. 

“As always. I always forget how funny it is. You know they added some parts, right?” Draco asked, taking a sip of soda.

“Oh, yeah. They had to of. They are all talented actors. Hell, they all have been on SNL at one point or another,” Harry said. 

“Love that show. Anyway...what are we watching now?” Draco asked. 

“Well, you pick considering I picked this one,” Harry suggested. 

“Alright...um, lets see…,” Draco said, standing and going over to his collection. 

Knock knock

“How’s it going?” a voice came through the doorway. Harry looked over and saw Narcissa Malfoy. She was exactly how he remembered her...blonde, stunning...but there was something else that wasn't there before. She looked relaxed, and it helped her features immensely. 

“Hello Mother. Very well, actually. Selecting another one now,” Draco called from the stand. 

“You and your movies...but I am glad someone else shares the obsession,” Narcissa said, chuckling softly. 

“Mother...alright, Harry. How about this one?” Draco asked, holding up an action movie. Harry adjusted it and it said ‘Taken’. 

“Absolutely. I love that one!” Harry said, grinning. 

“Thought so. Liam Neeson is a genius,” Draco mused. 

“Oh yeah. Oh, um, Mrs. Malfoy, you’re more than welcome to join us, if you want,” Harry offered. 

“No, no. I dont want to intrude. I just came down to tell Draco, I’ll be gone until this evening. Have to meet with a few people about Scorpius’ party this afternoon. They insisted that I come down to their shop,” Narcissa said, rolling her eyes a bit. 

“Ok, then. See you at dinner then?” Draco asked. 

“Well, I’ll probably pick something up. Perhaps you and Harry would want to eat out this evening? If so, I can give Frosty the night off,” Narcissa said. 

“Sounds good. Harry?” Draco asked. 

“No complaints here,” Harry said. Draco smiled and nodded. 

“Thats fine. I’ll see you later, then,” Draco told his mother. 

“I’ll see you, Draco. Have fun, today,” she said, smiling in a curious way as she left the room. She knew what was going on and didn't mind in the slightest. It had been a long time since she had seen her son this happy and she was determined to keep it that way. She knew what Lucius had done, but it didn't stop her from loving him. In a few years he would be out of that place and she couldn't wait. She thought about Draco’s marriage to Astoria. He wasn't happy in it, and she knew it, but Draco wanted to respect his Father’s wish for the last time before he became a full fledged adult. He married her, had a son, and then they split. It wasn't like her and Lucius’ marriage at all. They married for love, despite what people had said. She fell head over heels for the man almost immediately. Lucius didn't start to change until much later, and she knew it was to protect his family. Draco had done the same, in a sense. The Malfoy name had all been dragged through the mud, until Harry Potter had vouched for them at the trial. Narcissa was surprised and so was Draco. Even at the trial, she saw how Draco looked at Harry. It was the same way she looked at Lucius. She wasn't blind, but kept it to herself, knowing that, in time, everything would come to light. Took them long enough, she thought with a smile. She walked through the hallway, robes billowing behind her and the sound of her heels clicking on the marble, with a smile on her face as she thought of her family. 

“You’re really close to your mum,” Harry said. 

“I always have been. She has always been there for me, no matter what,” Draco said. 

“Its that way with Mrs. Weasley with me. She is a fantastic woman and I hope that all of this wont change that,” Harry said, shaking his head. 

“She will understand it wasn't your fault, Harry. You need to stop thinking it is,” Draco said, sitting back down on the couch. 

“She had to have a reason, though,” Harry said, quietly. 

“What? What, rather than a mental disease or defect, could possibly excuse that?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well...she...um…,” Harry stuttered, trying to come up with something. 

“Exactly. She did this, not you. You gave her everything you had. I know you, so I know you put your heart and soul into your family. Family is very important to you, since you lost yours at such a young age. You feel betrayed, because she knew this, and yet she still did it. Have I left anything out?” Draco asked, both eyebrows raised now. 

“Pretty much hit the nail on the head, so to speak, yeah,” Harry said, half smiling. 

“Ok then. Stop thinking you will find a fault somewhere of yours, because there won't be one,” Draco said.

“Did you go through the same thing with Astoria?” Harry asked. “Sorry if its too personal, but…,” 

“No, its fine. Yes and no. We had problems on both sides. One, I knew what I was getting into when I married her. I wanted children, she did not. But, we agreed to one child, and I was alright with that. She turned out to be the snobby, stuck up bint that I knew she was before I married her. She put on the act in front of people, but behind closed doors, she was a monster. I wasn't any better at times, so we decided it was best to split. I knew she had a string of lovers, but never caught her,” Draco explained. “In my case, it was both of our faults. But in yours, it was her fault and hers alone. Everyone knew and expected Astoria and I to split. But you and the bint? No. You two were meant to go on and live a happy life,” 

“Thats what I thought I had,” Harry said, quietly. He hugged the pillow to his chest. 

“You have it Harry! Dont you see? You had Albus and that makes everything worth it! You have your son, friends who care about you...I care about you, for Merlin’s sake!” Draco said. 

“Y-you do?” Harry asked. 

“Of course I do, or else I wouldn't be doing all of this! Come on, Potter! Even you aren't that thick!” Draco teased him. Harry smiled at the blonde and felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach. It felt nice to be cared for. He realized then that, not for a long time, had Ginny cared about him like that. He dropped the pillow he was holding and scooted closer to Draco and wrapped both his arms around him tightly. Draco wrapped both of his long arms around Harry, returning the hug. Neither of them could describe how wonderful it felt to have the other in their arms. They didn't know how long they stayed like that, but let go, albeit reluctantly. They smiled at each other. Harry went to move back to his corner of the couch, but stayed just a bit closer to the blonde. Draco noticed and didn't move all the way back either. He felt like a teenager again on a date, all nervous as he was, but it was Harry and thats all that mattered. He picked up the remote and pressed ‘play’. 

“Something wrong?” Harry asked. He had noticed the blonde’s handshaking a bit. 

“No. Just a little sleepy, I guess. Long night,” Draco teased him, trying to cover his nervousness.

“Shuddap, you. You can lay back on the couch, you know. I'm small, I don't take up that much room,” Harry suggested. Draco shrugged and stretched his legs out over the couch, relaxing immediately. He wasn't touching Harry, but he knew it had to be close. He was tall in school and only had grown since. 

“Alright, there?” Draco asked, raising his head a bit.

“Yup. Still have room down here. I'm good,” Harry answered. He looked at Draco lying on the couch and longed to be lying there with him. It had been quite awhile since he had been comforted by another, and Draco had been comforting him since last night. He wished he could snuggle up to him and take a nap. Just falling asleep in his arms sounded like bliss.

“Alright. Liam Neeson...hmmm...he would have made a good wizard,” Draco mused. 

“Yeah. He actually does all of his own stunts. So he is naturally a badass,” Harry said, chuckling. They both knew what they were doing...covering up their feelings. But, they knew it was too soon to tell if anything would come of it, so they let it slide...for now.


	9. Draco's feelings

Back at Hogwarts…

Scorpius was currently in the library, trying to study for the upcoming test in Transfiguration. He was determined to beat out the rest of his house, in his year, in every subject possible. 

“Scorpius Malfoy?” came a squeaky voice, interrupting his concentration. 

“Yes?” he answered with a huff.

“I was asked to give this to you. Its from Albus Potter,” the girl, clearly a Gryffindor first year. Scorpius smiled at her. 

“Thanks,” he said, taking the note from her. She smiled back, then walked away. Scorpius unfolded the letter and was a little puzzled by the contents. 

I need to talk to you. Meet me by the black lake, in the usual spot ASAP

Al

He closed up his books and stuffed the letter, books, notes and quills back into his bag and quickly made for their spot under the tree (their usual meeting place). He planned to meet Al later, and for his friend to change their plans, something big had to be happening. 

Albus was pacing with his fathers owl in his hands. He was upset, but not as upset as he should be, given what was going on. He must have read it at least twelve times. 

Albus, 

Im guessing I should start by saying Im sorry that you have to be involved in any of this. You mother and I are separating. She has found another person to make her happy, and I accept that. You can make your own decisions about it, since you are no long a child anymore. Again, I am sorry to involve you in any of this and I will do everything I can to make this transition easier on you. I am currently staying with Draco Malfoy, and soon will be moving into Grimmauld Place. I am hoping you will come with me to live, but if you decide to live with your mum, thats ok too. Just remember that we both love you very much and nothing will ever change that. 

All my love, 

Father

It still stung, no matter how bad he knew his parents were. 

“Al! What's wrong?” he heard Scorpius yell behind him. He shook his head and handed the letter to Scorpius to read. The blonde read it as quick as lightning, mouth dropping open. 

“Well...um...Im sorry, mate. But...hes staying at my house? With my dad?” Scorpius asked, raising an eyebrow. “Pretty fast, eh?” he joked. 

“Sooo not the time, Scorp,” Albus said. 

“Sorry. Couldn't help it. But, its not like it was that unexpected, though…right?” Scorpius asked. 

“I cannot believe my own mum would break apart my family like this. She was supposed to be different...my dad always said she was the most perfect woman in the world. I mean, she is my MUM...not just some woman! I mean...come on! My Dad, probably one of the nicest people on the earth, not to mention one of the best wizards of his time, and she left him! Is she an idiot?!” Albus exclaimed. 

“I wouldn't say that, mate. Some people...just aren't meant to be,” Scorpius said, patting Albus on his shoulder. He wasn't overly fond of the whole comfort bit, but he knew his friend needed him. 

“I know...but it took her 16 bloody years for her to figure that out?” Albus asked. 

“They loved each other, that is certain. But, love is so fickle. It can happen, and not happen, in the strangest of ways. Maybe your Dad is meant to be with someone else...someone who can make him happy,” Scorpius said. 

“Yeah...my Dad does deserve to be happy and Merlin knows he hasn't been in at least the past year. D’you know...she even picked a fight with him on my bloody birthday last summer. I mean, who does that?” Albus asked. “Its not like I don't love my Mum, I mean she is a good mum, but a shitty wife, I must say,” 

“Agreed. So...this is for the best I would say,” Scorpius said. 

“Yeah...I suppose it is. Oh my g--he is staying with your dad! Holy hell…,” Albus said, with a small smile. 

“That was pretty much my same reaction. I wonder how they are getting on…,” Scorpius wondered. 

“Well, I’ll ask him when I see my Dad. He’s coming up to visit when we have our last Hogsmeade visit this weekend,” Albus said. 

“We won't be able to hide our friendship anymore, you know,” Scorpius said, smirking. 

“Yeah, I know. Considering I am invited to your birthday party this year,” Albus said, smiling back. 

“My Grandmum always has a big party, but they always let me have a small get together the night before, on my actual birthday. Usually its just family, and this year, I want my brother to be there with me,” Scorpius said, smiling and clapping his mate on the shoulder. 

“Brother?” Albus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, if everything goes well between our Dads, then yes, brother,” Scorpius said, smirking. 

“Its been a week since this all happened, Scorp. Your Dad is not the rebound type and my Dad doesn't do rebounds either,” Albus said, plainly. 

“Yeah, yeah...doesn't matter when it comes to the heart, now does it? All is fair in love and war, right?” Scorpius asked. 

“That it is,” Albus said. He looked out into the lake, to see the sun beginning to set. He knew that they would have to go in soon, but he stayed where he was for a few more minutes. He knew that it wasn't paradise when in came to his parents. He knew he was loved by both of his parents very much, no matter how their marriage turned out. Now...this whole thing with his dad and Draco? He wasn't sure how that would turn out, but he knew he would support his dad in any decision he made. It would be pretty cool to have Scorpius as my brother...he thought, with a smile. 

 

“If one more bloody reporter sends an owl to this address, asking for a statement from him, I am going to personally buy the damn Daily Prophet and then shut it down myself!” Draco exclaimed. 

“Thats going a bit far, dear,” Narcissa mused, throwing letter after letter into the living room fireplace. It was early, and Harry wasn't awake yet. 

“Im serious, mother. This is my house and I will not allow my guest to be harassed like this. He is going through enough without those vultures being in his business, yet again,” Draco said, angrily. He was sick and tired of it and it was only 830 am! He sipped on his third cup of coffee. 

“You didn't get this angry when they did this to Miss Parkinson, dear,” Narcissa pointed out. 

“It wasn't this bad, Mother. What exactly are you implying?” Draco asked. 

“I don't imply, I'm merely observing. Your personal feelings are clouding your judgement,” Narcissa said calmly. 

“My feelings?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew he couldn't hide this from his mother for too long. 

“Yes. You have feelings for him. I am surprised that you are even asking me that like I didn't know. Its fairly obvious. Not to him, mind you, but a mother always knows, dear. I know my own son,” Narcissa said. 

“Here I was thinking I was hiding it well. God...Mother, how can I not have feelings for him? We have seen each other at our best...and worst. More of the latter, though. He saved my bloody life, risking his own, more than once. I dont know what to do though. He just separated from his wife, rather dramatically… only about a week ago, now. Lets say he returns my feelings, hypothetically speaking. He is not a rebound, nor am I,” Draco said, running a hand through his hair. 

“I know. Time and fate are...fluent. It can change things, courses of peoples lives that would never have thought to change,” Narcissa said. 

“Mum...cryptic is not your style,” Draco said, smirking a little. 

“What I mean is...when Harry saved you from that fire, something between you two had changed...forever. You were no longer enemies at that point. Nothing would ever be the same. Both of you began to see the other in a different light and Im glad it happened,” Narcissa said, smiling at her son. 

“I don't understand...what does this mean?” Draco asked.

Narcissa walked over to where his son was sitting on the couch and sat next to him. She took his face in her hands. “Are you willing to wait for him?” she asked. 

“I would wait for him until the end of time,” Draco confessed. 

“Then, what you do know is the same thing you have been doing, love. I know we had our rough points, your father and I...but they way you look at him is the same way I look at your Father. You are a good man, Draco...like I always knew you would be. He needs you, and I know you need him. Maybe...this is how it was always meant to be. But, like I said. Time and fate are fluent. It can be altered and certain paths are meant to cross. Certain paths are meant to collide and never separate again,” Narcissa explained. 

“Harry and I…,” Draco whispered. 

“Yes. Never meant to just cross, Draco darling,” Narcissa said, smoothing his face with her hands. She hadn't done this with him since he was a child, but he needed it. A mother could tell these things. 

“Thank you,” Draco said, softly. 

“No thanks needed, my love. Its my job. Now, to the rest of these letters,” Narcissa said, smoothing her skirt as she stood. Draco smiled at her. He knew everything she said was true. Draco’s feelings for Harry were far from platonic and he was telling her the truth when he said he would wait for him...until the end of time. 

 

“Frosty?” Draco called. The elf appeared with a crack. 

“Breakfast, sir?” Frosty asked.

“Bring Harry a tray upstairs please. Thank you,” Draco instructed. 

“Your welcome, Master Draco, sir,” Frosty said, smiling a toothy smile. He disappeared with a loud crack. Draco glanced upstairs briefly. He smiled, and walked over to the desk where the letters lie and helped his mother destroy them. He would tell Harry about them later, but for now...let him sleep.


	10. Blurred Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do they make dreams for  
> When you got them jeans on  
> What do we need steam for  
> You the hottest bitch in this place  
> I feel so lucky, you wanna hug me  
> What rhymes with hug me?  
> Hey!
> 
> -Blurred Lines/ Robin Thicke
> 
> Draco and Harry find their feelings are getting harder to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So sorry I havent been updating as regularly as I should be. I started a new job which I love :) And its been crazy hectic. Not a good excuse, but there it is lol Anyway...have some Drarry!

It was on Friday that Harry began to feel restless. He was itching to do...something. Yes, hanging out with Draco was nice...beyond nice, if he was honest with himself. He was now teetering to the edge with his feelings for the man, but he was not up to dealing with it all. Understandable, in his situation. Hermione and Ron had came to visit and, after Ron left, Hermione guessed why he was so fidgety and on edge. Nothing slips past her notice, thought Harry fondly. He was currently waiting for Draco to get back from an emergency that he was called to at St. Mungo’s. No auror’s, thank goodness, but rather a Potions experiment gone horribly wrong. Naturally, they called for Draco’s expertise on the matter. He was up in his room, contemplating on taking a bath to pass the time, when Draco knocked. “Harry?”

“Come on in, Drake,” Harry said, smiling. He felt a flutter in his chest that he willed, in vain, to go away. Draco walked in, still in his white lab coat from St. Mungo’s. His hair was a little disheveled, from Draco running his hands through it when he was stressed, Harry knew. He had light circles lining under his eyes, showing his fatigue of the day. He smiled at the dark haired man. 

“Hey. My God...what a mess,” Draco sighed, collapsing on Harry’s bed. 

“Long day?” Harry asked, resting his head on his elbow. 

“Long is not the word. I need a drink...you want to...do something tonight?” Draco asked. 

“Um, sure. Like what?” Harry asked. 

“Well, we could go to muggle London since the reporters are hell bent to get a statement from you,” Draco suggested. 

“Good plan. There are a few bars there. Some clubs, too. Even karaoke bars,” Harry teased. 

“If you think I am getting up and singing in front of people, you have another thing coming, Potter,” Draco said, smirking. 

“Wasn't suggesting that. It is a laugh to watch the drunks do it, though,” Harry said, remembering all the times he had to drag a drunk Ron off the stage when they went out. He smiled at the memory. 

“Well, then I’ll give it a go. Lets say, we’ll leave in an hour? Its 630 now, so we can leave by 730, if thats alright. I need to have a wash. I must have come in contact with a million different potions today,” Draco said, standing. 

“Sounds good...oh, and Draco? Dress casually,” Harry said, smirking. He usually dressed like a male model, which Harry had no problem with whatsoever, but he knew how these bars were. 

“I’ll try. See you in a bit,” Draco said, smiling and leaving the room. Harry dropped back on his bed with a sigh. He thought about Draco, in such close proximity, just a few seconds earlier. He felt like rolling on top of him and snogging his brains out. God...he felt like a bloody teenager. He remembered the way Draco used to, literally, strut across the school, like he was a prince with absolutely no flaws. He didn't carry himself like that anymore, but he still held this certain aura of power that intrigued Harry, and it always had. He thought (grudgingly) about his sexual relationship with Ginny. He certainly loved her softness and the way she always smelled of fresh flowers. He loved making love to her...but there was always something missing. There was never any desire. Never the raw lust and aching need to be close to her. Harry felt like he was always missing it...that something more. He closed his eyes and thought about the beautiful blonde across the hall. He knew he was attracted to him, and it was becoming harder and harder to not just pin Draco against a wall and snog him senseless. He felt the need to be with him, like a wave crashing inside his body against a rock wall. At the same time he felt like a teenager, he wasnt one and couldnt do that anymore. But...dear Merlin...he kept coming back to thinking about his body...his beautiful body. He had gorgeous, luscious hair that Harry longed to run his fingers through. He had a perfect sculpted body, alabaster skin that resembled porcelain and legs that went on for days. Harry groaned as he felt himself harden. That was new...that hadnt happened since he was...well, younger. He jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom and quickly shed his clothes. He turned the water on in the shower and stepped in. The combination of his thoughts and the heat and steam from the shower were almost too much to bear. He thought of Draco’s full pink lips and where he wanted them. On his mouth, on his neck, his chest, and most of all, around his cock. He stroked himself thinking of the beautiful blonde on his knees in front of him. He moaned, hoping not to be heard, but at that point he was too far gone to care. It wasn't long before he spurted all over his own hand. He wasn't sure whether to be worried that he had come harder than he ever had in his life, even while he was married...oh well. He took a deep breath and let it out. I need to get a damn grip, he thought. I would love to get a grip on his...ok, enough. I need to get cleaned up and ready to leave. He was flushed with the heat of the aftermath of his orgasm and the hot shower. He sighed and started to wash away any trace, just in case the ever observant blonde should ever suspect him having a wank over him. 

 

Draco, had finished his shower and was humming the song Harry sang earlier in the week. He was trying to pick out an outfit, when he heard a groan,..from Harry’s room. He quirked an eyebrow, but decided to let it be. He had to calm down anyway...he was still flushed from the heated private moment he had in his own shower. He knew laying next to Harry like that was a bad idea, but he couldn't help it. He wished he could have just took Harry’s face in his hands and snogged him senseless, but he decided against it. They were not teenagers anymore, and Harry had just gotten out of a marriage. A bad one, but a marriage nonetheless. He didnt want to ruin his chances completely by not being able to control his urges he had. But oh...dear Merlin was it difficult. He had thought about how gangly and lanky Harry was in school, and it was nothing compared to how he looked now. Harry was one of those special and lucky bastards who aged very well. His job as an Auror did wonders for him as well. He didn't have an ounce of extra fat on him, and could tell from the t shirts Harry wore, he had a sculpted chest, back and abs. He longed to run his hands on every inch of his golden skin, so badly it hurt. He felt himself shiver as he stood in his jeans, bare chested. God...get a grip Draco, he thought. This was not the time to let his body overrun his brain...although it was becoming more and more difficult to find the reasoning behind exactly why that was a bad idea. He chose a dark emerald green shirt. Not silk, but nice all the same. Harry told him to dress casually, and this was as casual as he could get. He put on the shirt and looked himself over in the mirror and made sure he looked decent. He still had a slight flush to his cheeks, but he wrote it off, hoping Harry wouldn't notice. He stepped out of his room and started down the hallway to the stairs to wait for Harry. 

“Hey! Wait for me, Malfoy!” Harry called. Draco turned and was lucky he had enough control of himself to keep his mouth from dropping open. What he was thinking when he was alone was now heightened by at least 100. Harry was in a black button down shirt and dark blue jeans, a little tighter than his normal ones. His hair was messy, as per usual, but now it was like a ‘just shagged’ look and it made the blonde’s mouth water. “What?” he heard Harry ask.

“N-nothing. You look...good,” Draco said, voice unsteady. 

“Back at ya. So, shall we?” Harry asked. Harry was fighting the earlier battle with himself that he had from wanting to attack Draco’s lips with his own. He looked absolutely mouthwatering and Harry felt his cockjump in his overly tight it seemed, jeans. He took a deep breath and walked downstairs before Draco on purpose, because if he saw his arse right now, then his dam, already having leaks all over the place, would break into a million pieces.


	11. Damn Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With that look I know so well  
> I fall completely under your spell  
> Damn your eyes 
> 
> -Alex Clare Damn your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my...I suck I know...I havent had a way to write in ages and oh yeah I had a baby lol but im baaaaack! Here, have some Harry/Draco love!

Harry couldnt keep his eyes to himself if he tried. And boy did he try!!! Draco was looking truly mouthwatering and judging by the numerous females and some males heads that turned when they made their way to the bar, he wasnt the only one who thought so. A pang of jealousy shot through his chest. He didnt have any claim to the beautiful blonde but he felt it all the same. He had this primal instinct that rose up every time one of those bimbos tried to get his attention. He bit back a growl...he was a grown man for Merlin`s sake! 

`This guy sucks!` Draco shouted with a grin over the music. He sipped on his vodka tonic, while Harry downed his 3rd Jack Daniels on the rocks. It was cute how Harry was jealous. 

`Yeah. I mean if you are going to do Boy George, you gotta REALLY do Boy George,` Harry mused with a smile. 

`Meaning with the makeup and high heels?` Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. 

`Yep. Why not?` Harry said, grinning. Draco shook his head but smiled nonetheless. 

`Alright, everyone. We still have a few slots left in our karoke night so come on! Dont be shy! We will take a short break and be right back.` a man was saying up on stage. 

`Well?` Draco teased, waggling his eyebrows at Harry. 

`What?` Harry asked. He wasnt getting it. Must be the whiskey...

`Get up there Potter!` Draco said. 

`No! Absolutely not. Last time I sang in public was Rons birthday party two years ago and I sang the song from Toy Story. No,` Harry said, smiling at the memory. 

`Oh come on! Please?` Draco pleaded. He stared directly into Harrys emerald green eyes and pleaded with his own grey ones. Harry felt like he was swimming...no...floating. He felt like he could get lost in those eyes forever. Damn it...how could he say no? He sighed.

`Fine. Ill do it. Pick a song for me,` Harry said, waiving his hand. 

`Yes! Be right back,` Draco said with a grin. He scooted his stool back and hopped off and went to go sign Harry up for the song. He felt giddy to hear him sing again. Now...for the song. The DJ let him scroll through his ipod for suggestions. He felt a little lightheaded due to the drinks, but it didnt hinder him in the slightest. He looked up to Harry at the bar. What he found he did not like at all...a brunette, beef stick of a man was sitting in HIS seat talking to Harry. This man had nerve! thought Draco. He heard his booming laugh and saw Harry shake his head and sip his drink. Draco smirked a bit. He knew Harry did not want to talk to him but he was too nice to tell him to go fuck off. He selected a song at random and went quickly to his seat. 

`Excuse me, but thats my seat,` Draco said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Harry smirked and didnt say anything. 

`Dont see your name on it, pretty boy.` the man said. 

`Move now,` Draco said dangerously. The man looked shocked until he locked eyes with Draco. He saw fear flash over the mans features. `Dont say anything. Just look frightened and scuttle,`

Harry snorted into his drink. Now who was jealous? Harry thought happily. 

The man scooped up his drink and really did scuttle off into the crowd. Draco nodded curtly and sat back down. `So you`re on in ten minutes,` he informed Harry. He took a large swallow of his drink. 

`Alrighty. What am I singing?` Harry asked. He tried to contain his grin, but so far his attempt was futile. 

`I dont know. I just picked one,` Draco said, his anger bubbling. He wanted to go find that asshole and rip his head off. Harry furrowed his brows at him. 

`Draco...whats the matter?` Harry asked. He didnt know if he did something to upset him or not. He wasnt interested in the man before. They were just talking. 

`He was touching you.` Draco said, looking into his drink and fiddling with the straw. `I didnt like it.` 

`Oh.` was all Harry could say. 

`Sorry, I just...I just didnt like it.` Draco said. At least Im being honest...he thought. 

`I didnt like him touching me either. Which is why I didnt say anything back to him or reciprocate in anyway.` Harry explained. 

"I didnt like it," Draco repeated again.

`I could tell. So am I on then?` Harry said, trying to lighten the mood again. He didnt like seeing Draco this way. He got up and finished off his whiskey. Number 4. Thankfully, he wasnt a lightweight. He felt a buzz, but Firewhiskey was MUCH stronger.

Draco smiled and nodded. He looked up at his friend. `Yep. Knock em dead.` he told Harry. He did feel better knowing Harry didnt want to socialize with the man before. Why he had let his emotions get the best of him was surprising, however, when Harry was concerned, his emotions ALWAYS played a huge part. Harry grinned and nodded, turning and made his way to the stage. The DJ informed him he was singing `Sleeping With A Friend` by Neon Trees. Hmm. He looked over to Draco, who may hadnt even meant to pick this song. Kinda ironic how he felt about the blonde and here he was about to sing at his request, a song that described them at that particular moment. Harry shook off his nervous feeling and went up to stand on stage. The crowd immediately started cheering. Harry felt the heat rise up in his face. Oh shit, what did he get me into? Harry thought. The song started up and Harry felt himself swaying along to it. 

All my friends, they're different people  
Anxious like the ocean in a storm  
When we go out, yeah, we're electric  
Coursing through our bodies 'til we're one

And why mess up a good thing, baby?  
It's a risk to even fall in love  
So, when you give that look to me  
I better look back carefully  
'Cause this is trouble, yeah this is trouble

He looked around in the crowd and they seemed to like him. He grinned while singing and looked over to where Draco sat and saw Draco clapping and grinning as well. It made Harrys heart race and feel ten times lighter than he had been in the past week. All the mess with Ginny seemed to melt away and he let his heart flutter in his chest, not caring what it could possibly mean. 

I said ooh, ooh  
You got me in the mood, mood  
I'm scared  
But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end  
I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger  
Sleeping with a friend, sleeping with a friend

All my friends, stay up past midnight  
Looking for the thing to fill the void  
I dont go out much like I used to  
Somethin` bout the strangers and the noise

And why leave when I got you, baby?  
It's a risk but babe, I need the thrill  
I never said you'd be easy  
But if it was all up to me  
I`d be no trouble, hey, we`re in trouble

I said ooh, ooh  
You got me in the mood, mood  
I'm scared  
But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end  
I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger  
Sleeping with a friend, sleeping with a friend

We are both young, hot-blooded people  
We don't wanna die alone  
Two become one, it could be lethal  
Sleeping with a friend

Draco continued to be entranced by the man on stage. He loved the way he was getting into it, and egging the crowd to keep cheering for him. Draco grinned and clapped the loudest out of everyone there. He loved Harrys voice as well. It warmed him all over, from the inside out. Now, the lyrics made sense for them, but he hadnt meant to choose it. He just selected one and went back to his seat that that barbarian had tried to commendeer.He looked up from his drink and noticed Harry had locked eyes with him while singing. 

 

I said ooh, ooh  
You got me in the mood, mood  
I'm scared  
But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end  
I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger  
Sleeping with a friend

Dracos heart stopped. He choked on the sip of vodka, which didnt end well. It burned like the fires of Hell down his throat. Harry noticed Dracos sputtering. Hopefully he got his message across. Between his newfound lightheartedness and the whiskey coursing through him, he didnt much care what anyone else thought anymore. Maybe it was too soon after Ginny and MAYBE it was a risk, but he wasnt going to let that stop him from getting what he wanted. And, by judging Dracos outburst of jealousy earlier, he knew Draco felt something for him too.


	12. Heaven Sent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco both know they have feelings for each other. Harry feels like it may be too soon after Ginny. Draco is not a rebound and he doesnt want to make him feel as such. Draco is waiting for Harry to make a move, if he does.
> 
> Never saw the chemistry that was there with you and me  
> It's been a long time coming  
> Well come on
> 
> It's freaking me out that I didn't see  
> You're so damn hot girl it's just crazy  
> And without a doubt I still can't believe  
> That you were right there in front of me
> 
> Heaven Sent ~ HINDER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, im going to update as much as possible to make up for the fact i havent done so since July! Plus, ive had this story rolling around in my head for forever, so here we go :)

Harry climbed down off the stage into the crowd, where they were all on their feet and still cheering him. Harry was grinning as he was still flying high from Draco`s reaction and his performance. So many people had told him he had a hell of a voice, just like his dad, but he didnt believe them. He headed back towards the bar, to where Draco was flushed red. If it were possible, he would grin even wider. 

"So? What did you think?" Harry asked as he flagged the bartender down for a bottle of water.  
Draco didnt respond. He got up out of his seat and walked over toward Harry and crowded his personal space. Draco felt like he had to do something or he would literally jump Harry in front of all these people. He bent down so Harry wouldnt miss a single word he muttered into his ear.

"I thought you were incredible. You are incredible. But, I think we need to leave or at least I do or we may do something that we both know you arent ready for," Draco said, with reluctance. He did not want to push Harry into anything, no matter how much he wanted the raven haired man in front of him. He wasnt like that at all. He knew Harry needed time to heal from Ginnys betrayal. 

"What if I don`t want to wait?" Harry answered him, looking directly into the blondes grey eyes, which were now steely. He really, REALLY didnt want to wait. 

"Yeah. I need to get out of here. Now." Draco said suddenly. He threw some cash down on the bar and walked quickly through the crowd and out the door. He went behind the bar in the alley and disapperated with a loud crack. Hopefully no muggles were close enough around to hear that, Draco thought. Harry was still staring in the direction Draco left. What was wrong with him? Didnt Draco want him too? Maybe he read the signals wrong. He was so sure that Draco felt something for him, not just a friend something either. He shrugged. Guess I was wrong, thought Harry. Oh well. At least hes still a good friend. I`ll just explain to him what happened and we can go back to just what we were. No problem...he was trying to convince himself more than anything that the pain in his heart was not there. He made sure their tab was settled up before he left the bar, where people were still clapping him on the back for the singing. He half smiled at them, now thinking this whole night was a bust. He apparated just as Draco had done back to Malfoy Manor. He walked in the front door and closed it very quietly. Just before he made his way up to his room, he was yanked by his arm. He almost yelled out before he realized he couldnt, as there was a hand on his mouth. He recognized the hand immediately. They were in the kitchen, all the way in the back of the house. He pulled the hand away from his mouth. 

"What the hell, Draco? You could have just come to my room. Jeez, what the hell was up with disappearing tonight? I was wor--" Harry began to rant at him, but was cut off by a pair of soft lips, crushing his own. He responded immediately and grabbed onto Draco`s hip with one hand and cupped the back of his neck with the other. His whole body felt on fire. Well, apparently I wasnt wrong. Wait a minute...he pulled back for a moment, breathing heavily. "Hold on. I thought you didnt want me. I thought I read all thoe signals wrong. I mean, its been awhile since ive really flirted with anyone. Or had anyone be interested in me as well. What was with the Sigfried and Roy act tonight?" he asked, not letting go of his hip. He was reluctant to lose that contact. Draco leaned his forehead down to touch Harry`s. He sighed shakily, relishing the miniscule contact of skin to skin. He had longed for years to do this and now he could. It was so surreal. 

"Harry, I do want this. I want this and NEED this more than anything else in the entire world, besides my son. But, I need to make sure that you are ready for this. I am not a one night stand or a hit it and quit it, which I guess is the same thing, but you get what I mean." Draco said, in one breath. He felt his chest becoming very tight.

"Hey. I never said you were a one night stand and im sorry if i ever implied that you were. Draco, I dont know what this is between us. Or what it could be. But, I would VERY much like to find out," Harry said, smiling and stroking Draco`s cheek with his thumb. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Okay. Good. Thats, um, very good." Draco stumbled out. He was sure Harry was going to bolt. Now, he wasnt sure what to do. 

"Can I kiss you now?" Harry asked cheekily. He was grinning from ear to ear. Draco didnt trust himself to speak and not sound stupid, so he just nodded and leaned down to Harry again. He pressed his lips to Harrys and felt the immediate fluttering in his chest that was there before. Draco wanted to bask in this newfund feeling for as long as he could. He loved kissing the raven haired man so much that he felt like he would burst with it. He pushed Harry back up against the wall and all inhabitions started to slowly fall away. When Harrys back hit the wall, his libido, that felt like it had been asleep for all his life, woke up suddenly and with a vengence. He dove his tongue into Draco`s mouth, searching for the other mans, begging for a response. Draco obliged immediately and with fevor. Draco felt like he would float away if Harry wasnt hanging onto him as tightly as he was. When his tongue collided with Harrys, he felt like e almost died. Harry felt a million and one sparks shoot around them and deepened the kiss. It started off slow and chaste, but soon became heated, needy and passionate. Harry broke the kiss and stated kissing, sucking and biting down Draco`s neck. Draco let out a soft moan that would have been a lot louder if they werent exposed in the kitchen. He tangled his hand in Harrys hair and tugged a little. he REALLY didnt want him to stop but they needed to move this upstairs or they would be found. By a house elf or his mother and neither sounded too appealing. 

"Whats the matter?" Harry asked, confused. Draco looked at Harrys lips and face, flushed and blown from kissing. He looked absolutely delicious. 

"Nothing. You were-are-incredible. But, we should move this upstairs so we wont be found. We dont want to be interrupted, right?" Draco said, smirking and stroking his face. 

"Hell no. God, your voice," Harry said with a shiver. Dracos voice got ten times deeper when he was turned on and it went directly south on Harry. 

"Sorry, it gets like that when Im--flustered," Draco said, smiling. He took Harry by the hand and led him upstairs. He really wished at that moment he had less of them. 

"We could have just apparated up you know," Harry pointed out. 

"No, we cant risk waking my mother. Now, yours or mine?" Draco asked, standing in their hallway. 

"Yours. Ive never seen it." Harry said, smiling. He pressed a quick kiss to Dracos lips and gestured towards the blondes door. 

"Alright then." Draco said. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He hadnt been with anyone since Astoria. Even then he thought he lacked luster in the bedroom, but it could have been that he just didnt feel that...something with her. Sex with her always seemed so forced. He was happy that at least once it seemed worth it because she gave him Scorpius. Even kissing lacked luster. But with Harry...it was something else all together. He didnt want to press their luck with the directions things were heading so he wasnt sure about having sex tonight. Just how to tell Harry that...he didnt want him to be disappointed. 

"Uh...Harry? Can I um, talk to you about something?" Draco asked. 

"Sure. Anything," Harry said, smiling. 

"I--havent been with anyone since Astoria. I just didnt want meaningless sex and to wake up alone every morning. Its not who I am. But, I really like where we are headed, so I dont want to press into this and go too fast...is that alright? God, I sound like a bloody schoolgirl about to lose her virginity" Draco said, shaking his head. Harry sighed and walked toward him. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and squeezed. He inhaled the beautiful scent of the man; vanilla, lavender and coffee. All Draco and he loved it. He stepped back from him and took his gorgeous face in his hands. 

"You`re worried about disappointing me? Draco, the only way you could do that is if you said `Ha ha. Just kidding. Im actually your ex wife in disguise." Harry joked. Draco chuckled lightly. "Seriously though. You are wonderful, smart, beautiful and sexy as hell. How could I ever be disappointed? I am thankful that you even gave me a chance. I want to make you happy, Draco. If starting off slow is what you want, than thats what we will do. I love kissing you. The sounds you make when I do this," Harry said, kissing and nipping at the blondes soft skin on his neck, elicting a breathy moan from him, "makes me feel like im finally doing something right." Harry finished and pressed a kiss to Dracos lips. Draco smiled and looked into those emerald eyes that he wished for years could be finally looking at him and actually SEE him. It was so nice that they finally did. He attacked Harrys lips with his own, licking Harrys lips with his tongue, requesting entrance, which Harry granted happily. Harry groaned with the feeling and wrapped his arms around the blonde again as Draco led thm to the bed and crashed onto it. Draco laid beside Harry, wrapped up in him and he wished that he could just consume him right then and there. He never wanted to be without this man again for the rest of his life. He wasnt sure what Harry was thinking, but he hoped it was something along those lines. 

Harry ran his hands up and down Dracos body and he longed to feel the alabaster skin underneath his clothes. He wouldnt press the issue because he told Draco that he agreed to go slow. It was worth it in the long run not to rush it, but MERLIN was it hard. And so was he. Harry pulled awayy from Dracos lips to kiss, nip, bite and suck all the way down Dracos long neck and up again. He was surprised when he felt Dracos hands on the buttons on his shirt. He pulled back for a moment. 

"Drake?" he asked. 

"I want to. Just because I dont want to, what do the kids call it now? `Do the dirty` with you at the moment doesnt mean I should deny myself the feeling of your perfect skin under my fingers, right?" Draco said, smirking. He continued to unbutton Harrys shirt and when he finally got it off, he slid his hands up and down Harrys arms and sighed. It wasnt how he imagined it...it was 1000x better. Harry reached up and started to pull Dracos shirt up and he questioned him with a look. Draco nodded, signalling it was ok, so Harry continued and yanked the shirt up over the blondes head. He threw the shirt to the side and and finally...FINALLY reached out and touched him. He sighed and groaned at the feeling. He pulled Draco on top of him and pressed their chests together so they were skin to skin. Draco sighed and began kissing Harrys neck, pulling moans and whisperings of his name from him. 

"You feel so good," Harry moaned. "Your smell, your taste...everything. God, Draco Malfoy...what are you doing to me?" 

"Mmm, all part of my evil plot," Draco teased. Truthfully, he had never been praised in bed like that. They barely had done anything at all and here was Harry, worshipping him like a Greek God. It was very surreal and empowering at the same time. He did feel himself harden when Harry pulled him on top of himself, and the sound of Harrys voice getting deeper and more debauched was driving him crazy. He was so hard he was aching, and judging by the feel below him, so was Harry. 

"Ive never felt like this before," Harry said in between moans. Draco had started sliding his hips very slowly between them. 

"Like what?" Draco asked, breathing heavily. 

"This...this....good. I feel so good. You make me feel like...ahhh!" Harry called out. Draco started to move faster and he scooted down a bit so he could pull Harry to his chest again. He held him there. 

"Harry, open your eyes. I want to see," Draco whispered. He honestly didnt care if he got off or not. He wanted..no needed to see the man under him fall apart. He had an idea. Just because they werent having sex, didnt mean he couldnt make his lover happy in another way. It had been a loooong time since he had done it, but he would have to try. He climbed off of Harry and laid down beside him. He captured Harrys mouth again in a crushing kiss and finished it by licking Harrys lips with his tongue. 

"Something wrong?" Harry asked, breathing heavily. He sure hoped to Merlin not. He needed this man like he needed air to breathe.

"No. Lie still. Do you trust me?" Draco asked. He thought he knew the answer already, but hes been wrong before. 

"Absolutely. Whats going on?" Harry asked. His heart was beating very fast in anticipation. Draco smiled at him and didnt take his eyes off Harrys face as his hand travelled down his side and rubbed on his thigh. Harrys breath hitched and he moaned a little. 

"Relax, Harry." Draco soothed. 

"I am relaxed, but Draco...you dont have to do anything. I told you we can go slow. Its perfectly fine," Harry said, smiling. His body was yearning...no screaming for the man beside him but he didnt want to push Draco or press the issue. 

"Dont worry. Its nothing major. I just want to see what ill be working with when the time comes." Draco said, voice dropping two more octaves making Harry shiver all over. 

"Alright, then." Harry said, breathily. Draco smirked and let his hand travel towards Harrys erection, now straining to get out of his jeans. He pulled the zipper to Harrys jeans down and let it out of its entrapment. Harry sighed with relief. Draco looked at Harrys impressive length. 

"Beautiful." Draco breathed out. He took Harry into his hand, eliciting a loud moan from him. He slowly moved his hand up and down. 

"Feels so good. Draco...God dont stop..." Harry moaned. He gripped Dracos back tight with his one hand and gripped the sheets tightly with the other. "Kiss me," 

Draco moved his hand a bit faster and captured Harrys lips hard with his own. He licked the inside of Harrys mouth, making Harry shudder with pleasure. He pulled back to look into Harrys eyes, but they were shut again. "Let me see you, baby. Please," Draco asked. 

Harry opened his eyes and looked into Dracos. They were blown wide with lust and want, very much like he knew his own looked. The wanton sounds that were coming from himself were almost embarrassing. However, this had to be the best damn handjob he had ever recieved in his entire life. 

Draco looked into the eyes and saw, not the man who had been hurt, but the strong, beautiful wonderful man who he had wanted since he was a young man himself. How did I get so damn lucky? Draco thought. Harry was holding back, but he began to feel the familiar heat pool deep in his belly. 

"Draco...feels...so good," Harry panted. He dug his nails into the blondes back. Draco could tell he was holding back and he didnt understand why. He leaned down to whisper into his ear. 

"Let go, baby. Let go. Let me see you," he whispered. He pressed a kiss to Harrys earlobe. That did it. Harry cried out, "Draco!" Harry spurted all over Dracos hand, while Draco continued to pump Harrys cock until Harry had ridden out his orgasm. His own cock twitched in response to seeing Harry let go like that. It had to have been the hottest thing he had ever seen. 

"Accio wand," Draco called and stuck his clean hand out. It came whizzing across the room and he caught it. He did a cleaning charm on his hand and then put his wand on the nightstand. Harry was still coming down from the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. 

"Fuck," Harry breathed out. 

"Eloquent as always, Harry," Draco teased. 

"That was amazing. I feel like...ahh...I cant describe it," Harry said, smiling. "Now, for you--" he began, but Draco smiled and stopped him from getting up. He wanted tonight to be about Harry. 

"No, baby. Tonight was about you. I wanted to do this," Draco explained with a smile. 

"But, I want to see you. Please?" Harry asked, pleading with his eyes. He wanted to show Draco he could please him as well. 

"Well, alright. If you want," Draco said, smirking. he was playing it cool, but inside he was screaming for Harry to touch him.


	13. Anchored

Harry and Draco fell asleep in each others arms the previous night. Draco woke first, feeling the happiest he had remembered being in years. He knew Harry didnt like to be woken up so early, so he climbed out of bed as gently as he could and made his way to the bathroom to shower. He looked in the mirror and couldnt help but notice how the shadow that seemed to try to crush his very being on a day to day basis was actually lifted. He looked...happy. He never thought that he even deserved to be happy after everythng that he had done in the past. But for the past 16 years he had done everything in his power to make up for it and then some. He found that he loved helping people. It made him feel like his life was worthwhile everyday at St Mungos. He loved making his son and mother smile. Now, he had someone else that he could make smile. Hary deserved to be happy more than anyone else he knew. Draco would love the opportunity to be that person who does. He reached in the shower and turned on the taps, getting the hot tempature he liked, and then proceeded to brush his teeth. While he was doing that, he felt a pair of strong arms encircle his waist. 

"Good morning," Harry said, kissing the back of Dracos neck. Draco smiled over his toothbrush, which had to have looked silly but he didnt much care. He rinsed out his mouth and stowed his toothbrush away. He turned and smiled down at the man who had his heart. 

"It is now. How did you sleep?" Draco asked, pressing a kiss to Harry`s lips. 

"Wonderfully. Better than I have in months. You?" Harry asked. 

"Same. You are a snuggler though. Im really not used to that," Draco teased him, but noticing Harrys face fall, he added, "Not that thats a bad thing. I quite like it," 

Harrys face lit up like the Christmas tree in Rockefellar Center in New York. "Good. Thats good. So, um, I go visit Al today. You coming up to visit Scorpius?" he asked. 

"Not this time. My mother wanted to visit with him this time. She travels a good bit during his summer vacation so she doesnt get to see him as much as she would like to." Draco said, taking off his T shirt. Harry was about to say something in response, but upon seeing Dracos muscled back and shoulders, he couldnt remember for the life of him what it was. He shook himself out of his stupor after a minute and finally responded. 

"Alright. So, what are you up to today then?" Harry asked as he watched Draco shed his sweatpants, so he was clad in only his boxers. He felt like he couldnt breathe, between seeing Draco in all his glory and the steam from the shower. 

"Figured I would work in my lab today, since Ill be by myself. I have this one new burn ointment Im trying to get exactly right. The goal is to make it so where A) it wont smell as bad, and B) it will feel better going on and not leave scarring. I havent been able to get it quite right though. It still smells like my quidditch robes used to after a practice." Draco joked. He was going to miss Harry today, but he loved working on his Potions. He finally stripped out of his boxers and he heard Harrys breath hitch behind him. He smirked and turned around. "See something you like?" he teased. 

Harrys breathing was uneven and shallow and his mouth was watering for the man in front of him. Especially after last night, all he wanted to do was to feel Draco again. "Dear Merlin, yes. You are doing this on purpose, arent you?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Of course I am. Now, shouldnt you go get ready yourself?" Draco teased, winking at him and stepping into the shower. He was teasing and sultry on the outside, but trying to contain his giddyness on the inside from the feeling that knowing Harry wanted him. Harry groaned loudly. 

"Argh, Ill get you back for this, Malfoy," Harry called walking out the door. Oh, he was going to pay for this! 

"Cant wait, Potter!" Draco called back. Harry shook himself out of his head, and headed back to his room. He made sure that it was clear, in case Mrs. Malfoy was up and about. He didnt know if Draco wanted her to know just yet and he wasnt going to tell her and spoil everything. He headed into the bathroom to shower himself. 

After his shower, he shaved and made himself look presentable, but comfortable. He knew Al would scoff at him if he showed up in slacks, AGAIN, so he wore his comfy jeans and the Led Zepplin shirt Ron had found for him for Christmas. He walked over to Dracos room and saw that the door was open and Dracos watch on his nightstand was gone. So he wasnt in there. He headed downstairs for a quick breakfast when he heard shouting. First a female voice he didnt recognize. Then Dracos. 

"Hes my son too!" Female voice number one. 

"Thats rich coming from someone who hasnt spent more than 2 collective hours at a time with him since the day hes been born!" Draco shouted back. Harry soon figured out who the female voice belonged to. Astoria, he thought. What is SHE doing here?

"I should be able to go and see him, Draco! I shouldnt have to jump through hoops to do so!" Astoria shouted in anger. 

"He requested my Mother to see today. He hardly gets to as it is. You know this very well!" Draco yelled. God, this is getting frustrating, Draco thought. He had a migraine, on his second cup of coffee and it was only 9am on his day off!

"You keep me from him!" Astoria screeched. Draco eyes flashed and his anger suddenly boiled over. 

"How dare you?" he said in barely above a whisper. "How dare you even think I would do something like that? Tell me something. Were you thinking about him when he was 2 months old and had his first ear infection and he was screaming all night long? No. You still went to all of those functions to keep your social brownosing. He wanted comfort and you werent there. Were you thinking about your son when he fell out of his treehouse when he was 8 years old and broke his arm? No. You couldnt even be reached from who the hell knows whose bed you were in to even be bothered to come see him in the hospital. Did you think about your son when he wrote you so many letters from his first year at Hogwats saying he was scared that he wouldnt make any friends? No! You didnt care about either of us! We made it and are making it very damn well without you. Its not my fault that he doesnt want to see you! I know he needs his mother! I keep telling him he needs his mother!"

"He doesnt want anything to do with me! He did not get there by himself!" Astoria yelled, on the verge of tears. 

"Hey! Have you met your son?! He could get the the 3rd dimension by himself! He doesnt need me to hold his hand for anything! He is old enough to make his own decisions about who he wants in his life and who he doesnt. If you have a problem with it, then maybe you should have been a mother to him when he was younger and all throughout his life and not just a passing ship," Draco finished. Harry squeezed his eyes shut at hearing that. He felt guilty for eavesdropping. Draco and I have more in common than I thought, Harry mused. Shitty ex wives for starters. Ginny at least wanted to be in Al`s life, but she wasnt about to tell him that she ddnt want anything to do with him because of the fact that he wanted to live with Harry. She gave him that at least. His heart hurt for Draco and his son. 

"Thats all you think I was? A passing ship?" Astoria asked softly, silent tears streaming down her face. 

"Yes. We didnt love each other when we got married. It was a marriage to continue the bloodlines and thats it. You know this. Your Father and mine agreed to it when we were still in diapers. I wanted to fufill my fathers last request before he went to Azkaban. Dont act so scandalized. You didnt love me and you know it." Draco scoffed. 

"No, but I cared about your well being." Astoria said sadly. 

"You sure had a funny way of showing it," Draco said. 

"I do care about Scorp. I love him more than anything. I just feel so terrible about not being the mother I should have been." Astoria said. She wiped her eyes with the tissue she was holding. "I should go. Tell Scorpius I love him. Ill see you later I guess." 

"Ill talk to him. He`ll come `round." Draco said, trying to convince himself of that more than anything. 

"Yeah. Sure," Astoria said. Harry heard her footsteps and hid behind the banister at the top of the steps. He didnt know how Draco was feeling so he gave it a few minutes before walking downstairs. He padded into the living room, where Draco was resting his elbows on his knees. He looked drained. Harrys heart hurt even worse for him. 

"Draco?" he asked tentatively. 

Dracos head jerked up to see Harry standing there. The look on his face answered the question rolling around in his head asking if Harry had heard any of that arguement. He sighed, not being able to say anything. Harry walked over to him, kneeled on the ground and wrapped his arms around him. Draco melted into his arms. He felt so emotionally overwhelmed. 

"I gave her every chance in the world to be a mother to him, Harry," Draco said in a quiet voice. Harry squeezed him harder. 

"I know." Harry said quietly.

"She just didnt. I dont know why...well...she said she didnt want kids at the beginning." Draco explained, pulling away from Harrys shoulder to look at him. "But, that was in the contract. To have at least one blood heir to the Malfoy and Greengrass estates. So, I knew she would resent me for it, but I never dreamed she would do that to Scorpius. He is her flesh and blood. Hell, my father was around more than she was and thats saying something!" 

"Wow. Im so sorry, Draco. Is there anything I can do? He asks, even though it sounds totally lame," Harry said with a small smile. 

Draco smiled weakly. "Promise me something," he said.

"Anything," Harry said. 

"Promise me that you arent a passing ship." Draco said. He needed to hear it. He didnt think he was ready before, but he couldnt go through what he went through with Astoria a second time, especially with Harry. 

Harry smiled. "Im anchored here Draco. Theres nothing that could make this ship pass. Im here to stay until you wish me gone," Harry confessed. The feelings he felt for Draco Malfoy were so strong he knew the words he had spoken were true. He did love Ginny, but his life with her, only had ended a few short weeks ago, now felt like another lifetime.


	14. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry`s visit with Albus. A lot is explained. Harry isnt sure how hes going to take the news of his and Dracos relationship. Albus has a few confessions of his own.

Harry left Draco with a hug and a kiss around 1 to give Albus some time to hang out with his friends. He knew how important it was to him because when he was in school, he was a lot like how Hermione was. He was IN school. No distractions was mandatory. Yes, it was a blow to him when Albus didnt want to play Quidditch, but he respected his decision. Albus always went to the games, however. He was a huge supporter of his House and that made Harrys heart swell with pride. 

Harry walked into the Three Broomsticks, where it was almost nothing but teenagers. Harry smiled at them as they some waved at him. 

"Dad!" a voice called across the crowded room. Harry turned towards the large booth on the right side of the room. He saw Albus, who was beaming at him. Harry grinned back and waved as he walked over to where he was sitting. 

"Hey there stranger," Harry teased his son. 

"Hey Dad," Albus said, standing and hugging him. Harry embraced his son and ruffled his hair that was so much like his own. "Want a drink? I can order butterbeer for us," he suggested.

"Perfect." Harry said, smiling. Albus walked over to where Madam Rosmerta was still running the bar and ordered two butterbeers. He pointed to where his Dad was sitting and she waved. Harry waved back to her and smiled. She pulled two cold butterbeers from the cooler and handed them to Albus. He put some money on the bar and headed back to join his Dad. He had missed him a lot. He knew he was going through the divorce now, but upon looking at his Dad, while he expected to see him sad and broken up, but in reality he looked...happier than he had ever remembered seeing him. Today he planned on telling him that he and Scorpius were friends. That the whole thing was a ruse and that he was sorry. The fact it was totally Scorpius` idea was irrelavant.

"Here ya go, Dad. Hey...theres something I want to tell you before anything else," Albus said, sitting down and handing his dad the drink. 

"Uh oh," Harry teased, taking a sip. 

"Its not an `uh-oh`. Just something I feel like I need to tell you. Its nothing bad." Albus said. 

"Alright, bud. Shoot," Harry said. 

"Ok. well, remember how I was in detention for fighting with Scorpius Malfoy?" Albus began. Ah, shit. Harry thought, but he nodded. "Right. Well, it was an act. We, Scorp and I, wanted to...well...get you and his Dad talking. You seemed to want to be friends, like we are now and just never got a chance to in school because of, well, everything. So, we thought if it was so bad you both had to come to Headmistress McGonagall together, something would had to happen. Why are you laughing?" Albus asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry was laughing harder than he had in a long time. He couldnt believe that both of those boys would go through that to see their dads happy. It was funny and heartwarming at the same time. 

"Al, you guys didnt have to do that," Harry said with a smile. 

"Well, Scorpius was always talking about how his Dad seemed lonely. I mean I know his Gran is there but she has her own friends and stuff to do as well. He NEVER goes out anywhere. So, we figured we would--" Albus trailed off looking for the correct way to phrase it.

"Do some platonic matchmaking?" Harry teased. 

"Yeah. Sounds weird when you out and out say it though. But, I have to admit, Scorpius did seem to have alterior motives in you guys meeting. More than platonic matchmaking. But, I told him dont get his hopes up because of, well...well, everything happening with Mom...," Albus said, spinning his empty bottle on the table.

"You do know that your Mom still loves you very much, right? Just because she and I split doesnt mean you did," Harry said, smiling. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. She writes to me a lot. I know she loves me, but I still dont think I can just forgive her for ripping apart our family. But, I have to say Dad you do look awfully happy." Albus said. Ever the observant child, Harry thought fondly. 

"Yes, well, Thats because I am happy, kid," Harry said, barely containing his grin as his thoughts trailed to Draco. 

"How come?" Albus asked. 

"What?" Harry asked. He suddenly became nervous. Should I tell him? he asked himself.

"I mean where did this newfound happiness come from?" Albus asked. 

"Well, I was meaning to tell you, but I dont know anymore. Its big. Very big." Harry said, now starting to shake a bit. He didnt want to upset his son. 

"Well? Tell me! It cant be bad if its making you so happy! Ive never seen you like this, Dad! Whatever it is, I hope it lasts! So, come on. Out with it." Albus said, now smiling too. His dads smile was contaigous. 

"Well...its like this. Im sort of...seeing someone." Harry said. 

"Okay...who is she?" Albus asked. 

"Its not a she..." Harry said, waiting to judge Al`s reaction. There wasnt one. Harry was shocked for a moment then schooled his features. He taught his son to be accepting of all people, so he assumed it stuck.

"Okay. Then who is he? Come on! Who is he Dad? Is he nice? Come on tell me!" Albus pleaded. He was anxious to figure out who it was, although he already had a feeling. Scorpius was right...how was he always right? he thought.

"Draco...Malfoy. Scorpius` dad." Harry finished. Suddenly, Harry saw a white head of hair pop up from behind Albus. 

"I told you! Ha! I am vindicated my friend!" Scorpius Malfoy was there in all his glory, gloating to his friend. He threw one arm around Albus and grinned at Harry. "Hey there. I know who you are of course, since Al here and my Dad talk my ear off about you. But, Ill introduce myself anyway. Scorpius Malfoy." he said, sticking out his hand. Harry took the teens hand and shook, barely able to contain his laughter. Albus rolled his eyes. 

"Seriously? You have to gloat now?" Albus asked, sarcastically. 

"Always my friend. Now, Ill get going back to my Gran. Dont worry, she doesnt know and I know my dad would like it to be kept that way until he can tell her himself. But, nothing really gets past her so let him know to get on with it? She likes you so it should be fine. Anyway, great to meet you, Mr. Potter. Bye, Al!" Scorpius said and walked over to where Harry saw Narcissa Malfoy in a booth, smiling at her grandson. She looked over to where Harry was sitting and gave a small wave. Harry waved back and smiled. He let out a breath. Wow. Scorpius was the complete opposite of how Draco was in school, Harry thought. He was outgoing, outlandish and looked like he knew how to have fun. Harry understood that he was Als counterpart. As serious as Al was, Scorpius was there to make sure Al had fun too. Harry smiled at his son.

"So...hes your best friend isnt he?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah. How could you tell?" Albus asked, smiling shyly. 

"Because thats how me and your Uncle Ron are." Harry said, smiling at the memories he and Ron shared. 

"Hes more like my brother now. We have been friends since the first day on the train. We have only had one really big fight and thats because he wouldnt listen to me and study for his finals last year. Well, he failed two of them, one being Potions." Albus explained. 

"Yeah, his dad told me about that. He was grounded the entire summer." Harry said, flagging down the bartender for another drink for the two of them. 

"Yeah, he was in so much trouble. So this year, he has top grades in everything. He never wants to be cooped up like that again." Albus said. 

"Ah, the manor isnt that bad," Harry said, with a smile. 

"Oh, yeah! I forgot you`re staying there! How is it? Is it big? How many rooms does it have? Does he really have his own Quidditch pitch and pool and library? He says he as a huge library with tons of books and--" Albus was talking very fast. 

"Whoa! Slow down, bud. Yes to all of the questions and he even has a movie theatre. I did hear that you were invited to his birthday this year. You will see it. Plus, Im on the inside now." Harry teased. Draco did tell him that he and Albus were welcome any time. 

"Can I see it? I mean, are we still moving to Grimmauld place or are you staying with Draco?" Albus asked. 

Harry paused a moment. "We have just begun seeing each other. We havent really discussed anything like that yet. But, trust me, wherever we go you will have a home." 

"I wasnt worried about that, Dad. I just want you to be happy. You are happy, right?" Albus asked. 

Harry grinned at him. "More than you know, kid," 

"Well, good. Im happy for you too. I just hate that Scorpius was right! He said there was something there from years ago, but I guess I never saw it. I mean you two hated each other, right?" Albus asked, taking a sip of his fresh butterbeer. 

"I never really HATED him, I dont think. He was under the influence of peer pressure to be something he didnt want to be as a kid, then something way worse as he grew up. I felt bad for him later. Bad for his whole family, actually. But, thats not the point." Harry explained. 

"Is it true you saved his life?" Albus asked quietly. 

Harry smiled. "Yes. He saved mine as well. He is a good man and Im lucky to have him. You`re lucky to have his son for a friend as well. He seems like quite the character." 

"Character is one word to describe him, yes," Albus said, chuckling a bit. 

"Well, he seems like a good kid," Harry said, nodding. 

"Hey, Al. We gotta go back up now," Scorpius was at their table again. Harry looked at his watch. Where did 2 hours go? He hated to leave his son. He missed him terribly, but he knew he had to go. He stood when Albus did and wrapped him in a large bear hug. 

"See ya soon, kiddo," Harry said. 

"Love ya, Dad," Albus said, hugging back. 

"More than you know," Harry said. He did love his son more than anything else in the entire world. Albus waved to him one more time before heading back to school with Scorpius. Harry walked farther into the village towards Georges shop. He hadnt been there in ages. 

 

~~Meanwhile~~

"Didnt I tell you?" Scorpius was still saying. He had a huge grin plastered on his face. 

"Yep. Sorry I doubted you. Im just glad that they are happy. They deserve it." Albus said, with a smile. 

"Do you think they are going to just stay in the manor?" Scorpius asked. 

"Not sure. I think they would be quite reluctant to change things at this point. But, then again, it is still new." Albus said. 

"Al, this has been 21 years in the making. They met when they were eleven years old! Its not like they dont know each other." Scorpius said. 

"Yeah, but not in this capacity. They might not want to rush it." Albus said. He walked though the large front doors of Hogwarts, heading back towads his house with Scorpius still walking beside him. 

"Adults...if something is good they are afraid of it. They are crazy. I say they should go for it! But, what do I know? Im just a kid, right?" Scorpius said, sarcastically. 

"We cant make the decision for them. We just have to hope that they make the right one," Albus said. He knew both of their Dads needed this to work. Aunt Hermione had always told him that he was wise beyond his years, and it was very true. He loved his Dad and only wanted to see him happy. And the prospect of being Scorpius` REAL brother somewhere down the line? Well that was just an added bonus, he thought with a smile. 


	15. The Best Is Yet To Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pun intended ;-)

Harry left George Weasleys shop with a huge grin on his face. George always made him laugh. Especially when he let him try out the new products he had come up with. It also warmed his heart to see that he had put up a large portrait of Fred on the wall of the shop. Fred winked at him when he saw him talking to George and Harry grinned and nodded. He had always watched out for George, no matter what. He apparated back to Malfoy Manor, excited to see Draco. He had missed him. He went through the front door and hung his jacket up on the hook. He was about to call out for Draco when Narcissa appeared in the entryway. 

"Hello, Harry." she said, smiling. 

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. Did you have a good day?" Harry asked. 

"Yes. I do enjoy spending time with Scorpius. I dont get to much during the summer holiday. And this past Christmas I was ill, so I didnt get to spend Christmas at home either. How was your day with your son?" Narcissa asked. She began to walk towards the living room so Harry followed her. Draco was probably busy in his lab anyway and Harry didnt want to disturb him. 

"It was very nice. Gave us a chance to discuss some things as well." Harry said. 

"Very good. Which brings me to something I want to talk to you about. Frosty?" Narcissa called out to the house elf. 

Frosty appeared with a loud pop. "Yes? Madam be wanting tea?" she asked. 

"Yes, please. Thank you. And biscuits as well. Thank you." Narcissa told her. Frosty nodded and disappeared, fetching the tea. An awkward silence washed over the two of them until Frosty returned with the tea, and Harry was curious as to what she wanted to talk to Harry about. She poured herself some tea and asked Harry what he would like in his. He asked for two sugars and a couple biscuts. She handed the tea and biscuits to Harry. "Now. As I was saying, I do want to talk to you about something. I have noticed that you and Draco have become rather close these past few weeks." 

"Why, yes we have." Harry answered honestly. Even as friends, they had become closer than they ever had been in school or as adults. 

"Right. I know you heard the argument between Draco and Astoria. I overheard it myself. Draco, while strong and resilliant like his Father, is very fragile inside. His idea was that he would grow to love Astoria and maybe his love would be enough to hold their family together. Obviously that was not the case. She was never in love with my son, or with the idea of being tied to a family with a child. She loves Scorpius, but she did not ever want children. Draco knew this, but wanted to give his father something before he was imprisoned. I have known people who havent married for love and it never ends well," Narcissa explained. 

"Excuse me, but didnt you and Mr. Malfoy have an arranged marriage?" Harry asked, then taking a sip of his tea. 

"Contrary to popular belief, no. I met Lucius in school and fell in love with him. It just worked out we were both from pureblood families. Not that that mattered to me back then anyway." Narcissa said, with a smile. Harry smiled back at her. He knew why Lucius did what he did. It didnt excuse it, but it got him a lesser sentence in Azkaban. He could tell that Narcissa missed her husband very much. "But, back to my original point. Draco has had his heart dragged through the mud. He has worked very hard to build the life he has today for himself and Scorpius. He has put his heart and soul into making that little boy happy. But, I can tell hes lonely. For companionship. He enjoys your company, Mr. Potter and I would be very...VERY disappointed if anything were to make him unhappy in any way, shape or form. Am I making myself perfectly clear?" she asked, eyes flashing. Now Harry understood where Draco got that from. He sat his tea cup down. 

"Mrs. Malfoy. Can I be honest with you about something?" Harry asked. 

"Please," Narcissa replied. 

"I care deeply for your son. And your grandson. I understand we had some...detours...to put it nicely as to becoming friends in school. But, we had to grow up sometime. He is truly an amazng and brilliant man and I am happy that he has accepted me as a..good friend." Harry said. He knew Draco wanted to tell his mother about their relationship himself. But, the look Narcissa was giving him at the moment was telling him she already knew. Still, he wasnt spilling the beans. 

"Good. Thats good to hear." Narcissa said, with a smile. "More tea?" she asked. Harry was about to say yes, when;

"Damn it! Damn it! What the hell--sonofabitch!--" they heard Dracos exclaim from upstairs, along with a loud crash and more yelling. Harry raised his eyebrows. 

"Ill go see whats happened. Thank you for the tea, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said, smiling. He ran upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time. He came to the door of Dracos potion lab and knocked tentatively on the door. "Drake? You alright?"

"Fuck it! Fuck it all! Jesus Christ, try to make a simple salve and it all goes to shit." Harry heard him say. He heard Draco come toward the door and when he opened it, Harry had never seen him look that way. His face had soot from what had went wrong with the potion apparently, his hair was sticking up behind his saftey glasses where he had them on top of his head, there were various potion ingredients covering the apron he was wearing. He looked at Harry in surprise. "Harry...you`re back. Sorry, I would give you a hug but Im covered in a copius amount of viscous fluids and ingredients." Draco said, smiling softly at him. 

"Its alright. Are you ok? I just got back and heard a crash then your cursing. I didnt mean to disturb you," Harry said. 

"Trust me, the interruption was welcome. I just cant concentrate. I keep thinking about how Astoria blamed me for Scorpius not wanting to see her. Is she insane? Why in the hell would I do that? Im not that cold, am I?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head.

"Drake, she was saying that to get a rise out of you. Even the old you would have never kept someone from their own mother." Harry said, smiling at him. "I dont care. Im hugging you anyway," he said and reached to Draco and pulled him into a hug. Draco buried his face in Harrys neck and sniffed. He loved the smell of him. He would never mention this to Harry, but his Amortentia scent smelled EXACTLY like this. Grass, a hint of musk and crazy enough, ink...the perfect scent. He took a deep breath and sighed. 

"I just dont understand how she thought us fighting yet again would make me even want to push Scorp to see her." he said. 

"Yeah, Ginny has gone from denial to crazy in under a week. The letter I got from her two days ago?" Harry said.

"Yeah?" Draco asked, gesturing for him to go on. 

"She went nuts. Saying that I will never find anyone as good as she was. Also that Albus will never be happy living with me. She wants to guilt trip me into having Albus live with her. Im sorry but no. Im not going to have Al around a woman who cant keep her knees shut. Yeah I caught her cheating once. But how many times had she done it and I didnt know about it? There were nights I went on stake outs for the Auror department back when I was only a couple years in that I didnt come home for days on end. Who knows what she got up to?" Harry said, shaking his head. 

"Harry, you are going to make yourself crazy thinking that. Trust me I know. I did the same thing. There were nights I worked all night at St Mungos. But, I do know I am better off without her and I am so happy with you. Ive never been this happy, except for the day Scorpius was born. However, this is running a very close second." Draco said, smiling and kissing Harrys forehead. Harry sighed happily at the contact. 

"Same here. I am very happy with you Draco. I hope you know that." Harry told him. He was incredibly happy with the gorgeous blonde in front of him. "Now, I say lets get you cleaned up and go somewhere nice for dinner, hmm? Cheer ourselves up a bit? No more talk about crazy ex wives tonight," he suggested. 

"Sounds like a plan. Let me go shower and ill meet you downstairs." Draco said, kissing Harry chaste on the lips and turned to walk down the hallway. Harry grabbed him by the wrist. Draco looked confused. Harry stepped in closely and licked Dracos top lip, causing the blonde to shiver. 

"Sure you dont need some help? You are awfully dirty, Malfoy." Harry purred into Dracos ear. 

"Sweet Merlin," Draco groaned. Harrys voice and suggestion went straight to his cock and had no intention of denying himself whatever Harry was planning. "Yes, I do need help. Lots and lots of help." he said, all but dragging Harry to his bedroom bathroom. Harry grinned and followed Dracos lead. He was still respecting Dracos decision to not have sex yet, but he still wanted to distract him. He hated seeing Draco in any kind of pain or distress. His thoughts were a blur the next moment as Draco had pulled him in close and crashed his lips to his own in a bruising kiss. He could feel himself harden as Draco latched onto his neck and sucked there. 

"You need to shower, Malfoy." Harry growled. Draco leaned back up and smirked. The bloody git smirked, Harry thought. "Strip. Now. " he commanded. 

"Pushy pushy." Draco teased. He tore off his clothes and threw them on the floor in a heap at his feet. He turned the taps on and stepped in. Harry was already hard as a rock in his jeans and he stripped as well. Draco was looking out as he finally saw Harry completely naked. Harry was gorgeous clothed and looked like he jumped off of a page of a Greek god book naked. He felt his mouth water and his cock twitch at the sight of his golden skin, his muscles that rippled through his back. He wanted to devour him. Harry stepped into the shower next to Draco and looked down. He was happy to see he was having a positive effect on Draco...

"Hmm . More dirty than I thought. Tsk tsk. We have to fix that," Harry said, smirking. He reached behind Draco and grabbed a loofa and Dracos body wash and squeezed some onto it. He lathered it up and started washing Dracos chest. Draco sighed. He was happy...content...and so turned on he felt like he was going to burst. "This okay?" Harry asked. 

"Dear God yes." Draco said. "I love you touching me." 

"Ive only just begun, baby. I want you to relax and enjoy okay?" Harry purred. Draco rested his head against Harrys shoulder for a moment and let his head go back under the spray of the water while Harry washed his chest. Harry slowly made his way down to Dracos stomach, then even slower, went to his thighs, skipping his cock all together. Draco was confused. But, not for long. Harry dropped to his knees and looked up to Draco. Holy shit, Draco thought. Harry looked like at that moment like he was made to be on his knees in front of him. Harry smiled up at him and then touched the tip of Dracos cock with his tongue. He tasted wonderful. Draco moaned softly. It had been a long, loooong time since he had had this done to him. He knew Harry probably had never done this before, and he was loving the fact that he was willing to try it just for him. 

Harry stroked Dracos cock with his hand a few times, dragging soft moans from Draco. Now, that would just not do, Harry thought. He wanted to make Draco a screaming, quivering mess. His plan was to take him apart with his mouth. He licked a long stripe from the base of his cock to the tip before he took him into his mouth as far as it could go, which, surprisingly, was pretty far. He hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck Draco. Dracos eyes flew open and he threw his head back, moaning very loudly. How in the hell did Harry know how to give head like this? Draco thought. How he had a coherent thought though was beyond him. 

"Harry...feels so good. God, dont stop," Draco moaned, putting one hand on top of Harrys head. Harry didnt want to stop. Pulling those words and noises from Draco was enough to make him want to keep going. He loved making Draco feel good and he was determined to make him scream. He reached up and started playing with his balls a bit, again causing Draco to moan very loudly and his breath to hitch a moment. Harrys own cock twitched at that. He found out a long time ago that he loved giving pleasure actually more than recieving it. He sucked even harder and began to go faster. Draco felt he heat start to rise in his belly. He knew he wasnt going to last long. It felt too damn good. 

"Harry...Harry...Im gonna--gonna--" Draco moaned and began to feel dizzy from the pleasure and heat from the shower. He felt his orgasm bubbling up from the bottom of his feet and he did try to warn Harry that he was coming but he could barely breathe, let alone speak. Harry sucked even faster and hummed happily around Dracos dick when he tasted his come in his mouth. Yes, it was a little strange and salty, but it was Draco so that made it ten times better. He hoped he did well...he sucked gently so he could get every last drop of Dracos come and then let go. Draco was leaning against the wall, trying not to let his knees buckle. Harry stood up and looked at Draco. 

"You okay?" Harry asked him. He wasnt sure if Draco liked it or not. 

"Am I---come here," Draco yanked Harry to him and crushed his mouth to Harrys, still tasting himself on Harrys lips. Harry was pleased and sighed into the kiss. He was so intoxicated by Dracos very being that he felt dizzy himself. "Harry, that was amazing." 

"Really?" Harry asked. 

"Absolutely. You are amazing. I feel loads better now, too. I just hope you know I am never showering without you again," Draco teased. 

"Sounds good to me," Harry said, kissing Draco on the lips again.


	16. Freedom

Days turned into weeks, which turned into a month, almost two, since Harry seperated from Ginny. The divorce was going smoothly, according to his lawyer. Ginny had signed something like a pre-nup before they got married. Ginny wasnt materialistic, or so he thought. Now her lawyer was hounding him on a day to day basis, trying to see what was his alterior motive into getting her to sign it. Harry found it quite amusing in fact. His lawyer was Blaise Zabini, Dracos friend from school, now Harrys as well, and he was the best damn lawyer in all of the U.K., wizard and muggle alike. His previous lawyer had passed away, leaving Harry in a lurch. Draco had suggested Blaise when he had caught him sifting through papers at work at 2am. Blaise was the Malfoy family lawyer of course, just as Blaise`s dad had been before him. It was the end of April now and the kids would be coming home for summer break. Harry was giddy with excitement upon seeing Al. But, he still didnt know whether he wanted to move into Grimmauld place. He loved that house, which was why he never sold it. But, every time he went in there, he felt unhappiness wash over him as he remembered who the house originally belonged to. He still missed Siirus, even moreso with having his son. He truly wished Al could have gotten to know him. 

He and Draco were out in the garden. Harry resting with his head in Dracos lap and Draco reading. It was a saturday and Draco had come off his night shift early that morning. Harry was still on desk duty, which he did not like, but Draco had no problem with. Harry sighed. 

"Whats the matter?" Draco asked, closing his book for a moment. He was looking up certain points that maybe helpful to explain why his and Harry`s magic were connected as it was.

"Just thinking. Sorry for interrupting." Harry said, shrugging. 

"No, none of that. Spill, Potter." Draco said, looking into Harrys eyes. 

Harry sat up and sighed again. "I just...am thinking. Al and Scorpius will be home in a couple weeks time..." he began. 

"Yes?" Draco said,raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, Ive been thinking about what Albus asked me during our visit. If I was moving into Grimmauld Place." Harry said, looking down at his hands. 

"I just thought you were staying with me, Harry. I never implied that I wanted you to leave. in fact, I would very much like it if you and your son stayed here." Draco said, smiling. He had given this a lot of thought. He was going to ask Harry to stay with him, but he could never find the right moment to. 

"Really? I mean, its not too much of an intrusion?" Harry asked. He learned, since the whole debaucle with Ginny, to never get his hopes up about anything, no matter how amazing being with Draco was. 

"Harry. I love you," Draco blurted out. he widened his eyes for a moment. God, I am an idiot. Why in the hell did I just blurt it out like im a lovestruck teen? he thought. Harry was taken aback but happy all the same that Draco had said it.

"I love you. I never thought I could again and maybe its too soon but...I do. I have waited my whole life to feel this way and now that I have it...I cant lose it. I cant lose you. Draco, you are the best thing since the birth of my son that has ever happened to me. I didnt know if I was ready or you were but, Im not getting any younger. Im tired of waiting to be happy. I truly thought I was happy with Ginny but...this? Nothing compares to this. Nothing compares to what I feel when Im with you." Harry didnt want to say all of that, but once he started he couldnt stop. He wanted Draco to know how much he meant to him. Draco smiled and leaned in and kissed Harry softly. "So I guess Im staying?" Harry joked. 

"Of course you are, you git. Oh the boys will be thrilled." Draco siad, grinning. 

"Thrilled about what?" came a voice through the garden. They both looked over to see Blaise walking through the garden with a manilla evelope in his hand. Harry prayed to every God and deity in existance that that was the final divorce papers drawn up and signed by Ginny. He was tired of it all and just wanted it to be over already. 

"Bring a gift for me Santa?" Harry teased. 

"Yes, indeed. All signed and ready for your signature. Trust me when I say I have outdone myself this time. I finally got her down to the low low price of the house and car, Thats it. You can applaud me anytime," Blaise teased. 

"Thats wonderful, Blaise. Thank you so much." Harry said, grinning. 

"Wait, Harry. You dont want your house? You could sell it and the car." Draco suggested. He didnt understand, after everything that tht woman had put him thorugh, that Harry was still being so nice to her. 

"Technically the house is hers, since she put most of the down payment on it. A long story about my vaults at Gringotts being frozen because of a posible relation to the Black estate blah blah blah so I couldnt swing more than a quarter of it. The car, I didnt like in the first place. Its too small and maroon. I`m with Ron on that one. I hate maroon. So there ya go. I`ll have all of Al`s things sent here tomorrow," Harry said, smiling and pulling the papers out and glancing over them. The only part he read was the custody agreement. They agreed on joint custody, but Albus` primary home was with Harry. Funnily enough, Ginny had barely fought them on that one. Probably due to the fact she knew she would lose. Harry didnt care what he got or what he lost out of this divorce as long as he didnt lose his son. Once he had read through it, he grabbed Dracos pen he always kept in his shirt pocket and signed the papers. He was officially divorced from Ginerva Weasley. 

"Thank Merlin, thats over." Harry said, smiling. "Blaise, thank you so much, again. Ah. I feel like a weight has been lifted. I say we should celebrate. Lunch?" Harry suggested. He felt lighter than he had felt in a long time. He kissed Dracos cheek, making the blonde blush.

"I know a place. Its in London, but its good food. Lets go," Blaise suggested. 

Instead of apparating, Blaise had brought his car. So they piled into his BMW and left for lunch. Harry, who knew most of London by now, chuckled when they pulled up in front of the diner he used to get breakfast with Ron in their early Auror days. 

"This is a diner." Harry said, trying to hide his chuckle. 

"Yeah...so?" Blaise said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Just could never picture you eating in a place like this. Or you for that matter," Harry said to Blaise and Draco. 

"Ive never eaten here, but looks good anyway." Draco said, shrugging. Harry raised both eyebrows. "Harry, im not a snob, but my mother...meh. She always said that diners werent for us, to put it nicely. She would be horrified if she knew I was eating here," Draco thought for a moment. "Lets tell her when we get back," he teased. 

"Oh, yeah and bring her a doggie bag," Blaise joked. Harry slapped Draco lightly on the arm before they walked in. 

"You two are mean!" he teased.

"Hello! Welcome to Minnies. Take a seat anywhere. Ill be right with you," a woman said. Harry nodded in her direction. 

"So where do we want to sit?" Draco asked. Blaise shrugged. 

"Well, theres always by the window, thats cool. Or we can sit at the corner table, the mafia table, so no one can come up behind you and whack you with a cannoli." Harry said, smirking a bit. He loved this about Draco. No one EVER used to get his references to Pop Culture before this. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Whack you with a cannoli?" he said. He thought a moment. Oh, now I get it, he thought. "Oh, because he left the gun and took the cannoli!" Harry grinned at him. 

"Oh boy," Blaise said, shaking his head. He smiled at his friends anyway. It was about time Draco was happy with someone, he thought. "Whats that from?" 

"The Godfather. Its a classic," Draco answered. Harry smiled. They have watched it a bunch of times together already. 

"You say that about a lot of movies, Drake. Just saying. You even tried to get me to watch Casablanca." Blaise said with a shudder. 

"Whats wrong with that?" Harry asked. Blaise rasied both of his eyebrows but chose not to say anything. The waitress came over, took their orders, and poured them all coffee. They went back to talking. 

"Oh you never told me what the boys will be thrilled about," Blaise said, sipping his coffee the waitress had brought over. 

"Oh, right. Well, Harry and Albus are staying with us indefinately. Just decided today," Draco said, with a smile. 

"I thought he was already," Blaise said. 

"Yeah, he was. But...nevermind," Draco said, flicking his hand. Blaise shrugged and drank his coffee. 

"So, hows work, Harry?" Blaise asked. 

"Slow right now. They want me back in the field starting next week," Harry said, with a glance to Draco. Draco tightened his jaw. "But, Im thinking I can be of a lot more help back at the office. Terrance has it in a shambles and I need to get it in order," 

Draco perked up. "Really?" he asked. 

"Yeah. When I was there yesterday, trying to look up something for Ron, I couldnt find anything. I gave them strict instructions when I was gone. I finally had a filing system and it went straight to Hell when I went on leave. Ron kept it up until he went out on a raid and came back after two days and it was a mess. I have to get it straight because we have cases we need to be in court for within the next couple of months." Harry explained. 

"Sounds like a lot of work." Draco said, trying to hide his happiness that Harry wouldnt be in any immediate danger everyday. 

"Im not a stranger to it. Its my system after all. When Ron and I finally got out of training, they put us to work in the filing room. We spent 6 weeks sorting through everything. Those old dingbats still had everything set up on paper. It was absolute choas. Well, over time Hermione and I showed Ron and his family the wonders of computers and the internet. Rons dad even came up with a charm for the computers for the Ministry so they can be around magic and not frizzle out." Harry explained. 

"Impressive," Blaise said, nodding. 

"Yeah. So after we copied everything to electronic files and set up the syetem we had to teach it to everyone. Things ran smoothly after that. Being around Hermione and her penchant for organization has rubbed off on me, I guess," Harry said, with a smile. 

"Which is a good thing. I dont remember you being very organized, Harry," Draco teased him. 

"No, I really wasnt. Having a kid changes a lot about you as a person though. I learned very quick that if I kept all of Al`s stuff I needed when he was a baby close by and organized, everything went a lot smoother." Harry said. 

"I agree. Everything of Scorps was always neat and tidy AND within reach. The within reach part was important, especially at 3am when you were half asleep," Draco said with a chuckle. Harry and Draco smiled at each other. 

"Well I wouldnt know anything about all that. Im a lawyer and a damn good one at that. Im not about to try and be a Dad. Just not cut out for it." Blaise said shrugging. By that time, the waitress brought their food and they started eating. 

"I didnt think I was cut out for it either, Blaise. I was scared shitless when Astoria told me she was pregnant. But, your dad mode kinda kicks in once you actually hold the baby in your arms." Draco explained betweem bites of his fries.

"Yeah, I agree" Harry said, with a smile. Blaise half smiled and shook his head. 

"Still, my job keeps me pretty busy. It wouldnt be fair to the kid. Me not being around that is." Blaise said. He honestly had thought about this. A lot. And he came to the conclusion that it would be best not to have kids. He was Godfather to Scorpius and that was the next best thing. 

"Fair enough." Harry said. He looked over to Draco and smiled. He was cutting his cheeseburger and eating it with a knife and fork. Always prim and proper, Harry thought fondly. Old habits die hard he guessed. He picked up his own burger and ate it happily.


	17. Human Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends some time with his friends before Albus comes home for summer break. Harry finally tells someone what has been on his mind. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah I suck at summaries lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in cannon Ron and Hermione only have two kids. Well for my story they have three: Rose, in 4th yr with Albus and Scorpius. Hugo and Grace the 3 year old twins. I did it this way because this is how it is in my head lol

Harry, for once, woke before Draco. He was excited to see Hermione today. He wanted to see the twins, and fill her in on everything that has been happening in his life. She did owl him once a week, and he back to her, but it wasnt the same. He had never been able to convey things well in an owl. He took a shower and dressed, and realized it was only 730am. He thought of what he could do to pass the time. Yes! He thought. Draco doesnt know I can cook. Ill make him breakfast in bed. He will love it. He went downstairs, and it was eerily quiet. He almost jumped out of his skin when Frosty popped into the kitchen. 

"Oh! Jeez! Sorry Frosty. Just am gonna cook breakfast for Draco. Is that ok?" Harry asked. 

"No probem, Master Harry. Would sir be needing any help?" Frosty asked. 

"No thanks. I got it." Harry said with a smile. "Im gonna turn on my music while I cook. Just go make sure Draco doesnt come down here, ok?" Harry said with a sly smile. Frostys eyes widened but he nodded and popped out. 

Harry took his wand and summoned his iPod and speaker deck he had bought in muggle London a few weeks ago down to him. He set it up in the corner of the counter and set it on a classic rock mix. He went to the fridge and retrieved the eggs, milk, and cream. He set the coffee on to brew but didnt push the button yet. If Draco smelled coffee, Voldemort himself couldnt stop him from getting it. He got the flour out for pancakes and got the sugar cansiter. He was looking for bacon in the fridge, and didnt even notice Narcissa come in and smile. She didnt bother him, but was happy Harry was clearly doing everything in his power to make her son happy. She even chuckled a bit at the music he was listening and singing to. She decided she would go out for coffee this morning and give them the house to themselves. 

Harry was frying up the bacon and singing to ZZ Top. He was actually having fun and he knew Draco would love it. 

Draco woke up but didnt open his eyes. He felt around to give Harry a hug good morning, but his eyes flew open when he realized he wasnt there. He did, however see Frosty in his doorway. 

"Whats going on?" Draco asked the house elf. 

"Master Harry is making Master Draco a surprise and Master Draco is not to leave room. I is watching to make sure." Frosty said proudly. Draco smiled and raised an eyebrow. A surprise? he thought. I have to go see. No matter what Frosty said. He got out of bed, put on his dressing gown and slippers and went downstairs, against the elfs protests. He immediately heard the clanging around in the kitchen and smelled bacon. And coffee! Hell yes...thought Draco with a grin. He went towards the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Harry was plating Dracos eggs and bacon and finishing up the pancakes. He was currently singing along to Gimme All Your Lovin by ZZ Top and dancing around the kitchen. He loved making Draco happy. He loved that he finally had a chance to make someone as happy as they made him. What he didnt know was Draco was standing in the doorway, watching his adorable boyfriend. He chuckled and shook his head. How did I ever get so lucky? he thought.

I got to have a shot  
Of what you got it's oh, so sweet  
You got to make it hot  
Like a boomerang I need a repeat

Gimme all your lovin'  
All your hugs and kisses too  
Gimme all your lovin'  
Don't let up until we're through

Draco couldnt hold back anymore. He needed to kiss the man flipping the pancakes in the skillet with one hand. He walked over the island in the kitchen and tapped on it, making a knocking sound. Harry stacked the pancakes onto a seperate plate and turned around. He smiled at the beautiful blonde in front of him. 

"Hey! You`re up!" Harry said, now pouring Draco a cup of coffee. 

"Hey! You`re cooking," Draco said, smiling. 

"Yup. Making the works. Even threw in a couple blintzes in there to confuse you," Harry said, grinning. "Good morning," he said, leaning over the island to plant a kiss on Dracos lips. 

"It is now. Whats with being all domestic this morning?" Draco asked taking a sip of his coffee. He sighed in contetment. "You make the best coffee I swear. Holy hell." 

"Yes, you have told me this." Harry teased him. "But, I just figured I would do something nice for you. Is that so wrong?" 

"Not at all. I like it, actually. So what are your plans today?" Draco asked, as Harry sat their breakfast down at the island and pulled up the bar stool for himself. 

"Hanging out with Hermione and the twins for most of the day, then finishing up Als room. I still cant believe how many books he has." Harry said smiling. He took a bite of his own pancakes and thanked Merlin that they were good. 

"Scorpius has a lot, as well. Someone always gets him books for Christmas and Birthdays. My mother will bring him books from different places shes traveled. He even asked for my old Healer training academy books, so he could read them for new information." Draco said, shaking his head. He sighed happily when he ate the pancakes. A guy as gorgeous as Harry should not know how to cook, should not be able to sing, be as intelligent as he was and actually be a fun and interesting guy, he thought. That is just not fair to the rest of the male population! "When did the next generation become smarter than us?" 

"Probably when they came out." Harry said with a small chuckle. Draco smiled and continued eating. He was going shopping for Scorpius birthday today while Harry was with Hermione. He and Harry didnt spend a lot of time apart, besides work, but they agreed they still should do things on their own. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Harry! Good to see you!" Hermione said excitedly upon opening the door. She pulled her friend into a large hug. 

"Great to see you too, Mione. Uh, where are the kids?" Harry asked, hugging her back.

"Arthur and Molly took them for the day. Ron had to go help George with the rush today. So you`re stuck with me," Hermione said, smiling. She ushered Harry inside and shut the door. "You want some tea or anything?" 

"Sure. Tea would be great. Ah. Im kinda bummed I couldnt see the kids. Ive missed them," Harry said, a little put out. 

"Well, they wanted to take them to this new playground in Hogsmeade that has a special designated place for small children to play and Arthur seemed keen on it so I couldnt say no. He adores them," Hermione said, with a smile. She walked into the kitchen to get the tea ready. Harry followed and sat at the table. As much as he loved the Manor with Draco, he loved Ron and Hermiones house. It felt a lot like the Burrow. "So...how are things?" she asked. 

"Wonderful. You?" Harry asked. 

"Same. Work is going well. I finally got the law passed for the Goblins and put their revolts to a rest. For now, at least. It was a shame they didnt have as many rights as wizards and witches have anyway. Ron said that you got the mess at your office straightened out?" Hermione asked. 

"Yeah, for the most part. It took days. And that brings me to another cheery topic...I havent told Draco yet, but I think I NEED to tell someone or Im gonna explode." Harry said, sighing. Hermione sat both of their mugs of tea in front of them and sat down. 

"Spill," she said. 

"We came across an old case, that had been flagged. They get flagged whenever certain prisoners are up for parole from Azakaban." Harry began. 

"Uh huh. Go on," Hermione said. She had a feeling where this was going...

"Its Lucius. Lucius Malfoy." Harry said. He felt dizzy. He knew he should have told Draco days ago when he first found out but he didnt know how to bring it up. 

"Harry...you have to tell him," Hermione said firmly. 

"Yeah, I know. But how do I do that? `Hey Draco. You`re father is maybe getting out of prison.` I mean thats not the best way to start a conversation." Harry said, rubbing his face with his hands. 

"I figured something was up when Ron came home paler than usual the other night. He was very quiet all night. But, you do need to tell him. I know he misses him. He was a mess after his Father went in. I mean, you know Lucius didnt even...well, everything. Right?" Hermione said. 

"I know that. Which is why I vouched for him, which is why he didnt get Kissed. I just never thought they would let him out at all. It said on the file it was for good behavior and information on Rodoplus Lestrange. He was his brother in law, after all. Merlin, I just dont know about how Draco is going to feel about this. Also how Lucius will feel about...everything...you know?" Harry said. 

"Ah. Now I get it. You think Lucius will hate you and Draco together?" Hermione asked. 

"He wasnt too keen on me at all. Even when Draco and I were warring in school." Harry said. He was now shaking. 

"Harry! Its been 16 years!" Hermione said with a laugh. 

"So?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"So...even Narcissa likes you. You know that man will follow his wife to the ends of the earth and beyond. He almost died for her and his son to protect them. Do you really think he would go against ANYTHING that made them happy, no matter what his past indiscetions were with that person? Come on! He is not going to hate you either. You set him free from that monster, after all." Hermione pointed out. 

"Yes, but hes very old school. I dont know if he will be okay with his son being with A) a man and B) a divorcee." Harry said. 

"Harry. Do you realize that most pureblood marriages are arranged marriages?" Hermione asked. 

"Yeah, but his wasnt." Harry said. 

"Yes, but he was the exception. Most of the marriages are set to continue bloodlines and to expand estates. Do you honestly think out of ALL of them, that even one spouse was faithful?" Hermione asked. 

"Well...werent they?" Harry asked. 

"No! Oh my, dont be so niave Harry. But, they never divorced. They all had open marriages and were happy that way. Actually, that is why Dracos divorce from Astoria was so shocking. The arranged couples just stay together no matter what, but Draco broke that." Hermione said. 

"Yeah, but he was unhappy. Very unhappy. Almost as unhappy as I was myself. Wow. Ive never actually said that out loud before. I really was unhappy with Ginny. As soon as she started managing the Harpies, when she was gone a lot, I was actually happy she was gone. With Draco its totally different. As soon as I walk out the door, I miss him already." Harry said with a smile. 

"I can tell you are happy, Harry. Did you always know? That you were...gay, I mean?" Hermione asked. 

"I dont think I am gay, per se. I mean, I cant imagine being with another man other than Draco. Or another woman actually. I dont want anyone else, Mione. So no to your question," Harry replied, winking at her. She tsked but smiled anyway. 

"Its going to be ok. You are all worked up over nothing. You dont even know if he is going to get out." Hermione pointed out. 

"Yes, but...ah. I dont know. Lets talk about...something else." Harry said. He needed to talk to Draco about this. 

"Sounds good. So you and Albus are staying with Draco then?" Hermione asked, sipping her tea. 

"Yep. I havent told Al yet. I figured I would surprise him." Harry said, grinning. 

"Scorpius is his best friend, right?" Hermione asked. 

"Yeah. Who would have thought, right?" Harry said. 

"Well its not too surprising. Opposites attract even on a friendship level. You and Draco really didnt have a chance to become friends." Hermione said. 

"Yeah, well, me rejecting him right off the bat didnt help matters. He did insult Ron, but he was brought up around that sort of thing. For eleven years he didnt know any better. His dad didnt know any better than that to a point because he was brought up that way as well. Even if it was against his own beliefs, he never really had his own voice. Draco or Lucius. I kind of feel bad for him," Harry said. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Im pretty sure Lucius Malfoy does NOT want your pity, Harry." she said. 

"Im not pitying him. Well, not in the sense that its crippling. I saw how hard it was for Draco Remember when we were at the Manor? The night we were captured?" Harry asked. He rarely ever brought up that time when they were hunting the horocruxes. 

Hermiones eyes flashed. "Yeah, and?" she asked raising an eyebrow. 

"When Draco was asked to identify me? Well, he didnt. Hes not stupid We knew each other. Saw each other every damn day for most of the seven years we did. He knew exactly who I was and still didnt out me. I have thought about that night for years. He had a voice of his own. No matter if that one small moment could have caused his death right there or not, he still defied all of them. His Father didnt even do that much." Harry explained. 

"That explains a lot, actually. Harry...I just want you to be careful is all. You have only just divorced Ginny. Dont get in too far over your head." Hermione said. 

"I am being careful. Draco has been hurt too. Yeah, he was in an arranged marriage, but he did care about Astoria. He didnt want his family broken. I have been hurt by the woman I loved. She is the mother of my child. We both know these things, Hermione. As much as I love and care for him, I cant just jump. He cant either. We agreed to take it slow. Really slow," Harry said, making it a point to look at Hermione right in the eyes. She looked lost for a moment, but soon caught on. 

"Oh...OH! Really? You two havent...?" she asked. 

"No. Just not the right time. We agreed to take it slow and we are." Harry explained. He felt antsy with waiting and he knew Draco did too, but he did NOT want to rush anything. He did not want to screw this up. It would kill him if he lost Draco over something like that. 

"Alright. Fair enough then," Hermione replied. She could see how much Harrys relationship with Draco meant to him. As surprised as she was to hear the two men were together, it was even more surprising to see how Harrys face lit up whenever Draco was mentioned. Yes, Ginny was her sister in law, but she could have strangled her for what she did to Harry. Ron had to talk her down into not going to give her a piece of her mind that day. She smiled at Harry. "You really do want this to work dont you?" 

"Hermione, I need this to work. He makes me so happy. I cannot even begin to explain how happy he makes me." Harry said, smiling. A vision of the beautiful blonde came into view in his minds eye and his heart melted. 

"Good. I approve then. But, you tell Malfoy if he hurts you he will get MUCH more than a slap in the face," Hermione said, smiling at her friend. Harry chuckled. He forgot she had done that third year. "Hey, I have an idea. We should get the kids together for a cook out this summer. Albus, Scorpius, Rose, Hugo and Grace...even invite Teddy! He is in his 6th year at school now, 7th year next. He would love to see you, Harry. What do you think?" 

"Sounds great! Ill tell Albus when he comes home and send Teddy an owl invite. I miss that boy. Havent seen him since Christmas." Harry said. 

"Alright. We`ll work out a date and time later." Hermione said. She sat her mug down and got up to bustle about, getting ready to start dinner. Harry smiled as he thought about how crazy their lives were just 16 short years ago and how domestic they all have become. He loved every minute of it. His smile faded when he thought about how he was going to tell Draco the news about his dad possibly getting out of prison. He just didnt know how he was going to do it. How would Draco react? Would he be mad? Upset? Happy? Only one way to find out, Harry thought.


	18. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius come home from Hogwarts.

"Draco! Wake up! They come home today!" Harry yelled from the bathroom. He had just showered and in the process of shaving, getting ready to head to Kings Cross. Draco groaned and rolled over to look at his nightstand clock. 7:30 am? Was he serious? Draco thought, with a groan. They didnt have to be there til noon! He planned on sleeping in a little, due to the fact Harry kept him up late. He smiled and chuckled at the memory of WHY they were up so late. It was a good night. 

Harry finished shaving and cleaned up his face. He had a huge grin on his face, excited to see his son and to tell him they were going to be living here at the manor. He shuffled out of the bathroom and smiled at seeing Draco in bed with his fluffy white pillow over his face. He jumped on the bed, rustling him. He started poking him gently all over. 

"How long have you been up?" Draco asked, removing the pillow from his face. 

"2 hours, 4 cups of coffee, 2 bagels," Harry said, grinning. He moved to get up again, but Draco dragged him back. 

"Come back to bed!" Draco said, grinning. He held onto Harrys arm and kissed his smooth cheek. 

"I want to get there in time," Harry said, shyly. 

"I know. Ive missed Scorp too ya know. But, do you really think they will be inclined to even look in our direction if we are the crazy parents who get there super early?" Draco asked, smirking a little. 

"Yeah, I guess youre right." Harry said. 

"I know I am. Bout time you admit it, Potter." Draco teased. 

"Watch your cheek, Malfoy," Harry teased back. He kissed the top of Dracos head as he was laying on his chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry and Draco arrived at Kings Cross about a half hour before the train was due to arrive. He met up with Ron and Hermione, who were rangling their toddlers and trying to keep them from jumping onto the platforms. Draco smiled at them and pulled out his wand. He shot different colored fireworks into the air, which Hugo and Grace soon became fascinated with. Hermione smiled and sighed a `Thanks` to Draco. Harry beamed. It was very important to have his friend`s support in his relationship with the man. He knew there was no warring between them anymore, but he knew that there was still ice there. Harry knew it would take time for it to completely thaw. He was sitting on the sidewalk watching the fireworks now molding into bubbles, making the kids laugh when he heard the train whistle. He grinned and stood up. He stood beside Draco and grabbed his hand and squeezed for a moment. 

"Do not embarass him, Harry," Draco teased. 

"Never!" Harry said with mock hurt. He winked and grinned cheekily. The train shuttered to a stop and the doors opened. Harry preened to see over the hundreds of students and parents. He finally saw a head of hair that looked so much like his own. He pushed his way through some of the parents until there was an opening. He saw Albus and smiled. 

"Hey Potter!" Harry yelled. 

Albus looked around, knowing that voice anywhere. He finally locked eyes on his Dad and grinned widely. 

"Dad!" He yelled. They both ran towards each other, with probably more force than necessary because when they crashed in for a hug, they toppled over.

"Ah!" 

"Ow!

"Ah!

"Ow!"

"Argh!"

"Oh thank Merlin there are hundreds of people who have witnessed that and now have that very graceful moment seared into their brains!" Harry joked, now in a sitting position. 

"Im so glad to see you!" Albus said happily. 

"Im glad to see you!" Harry said, ruffling his sons hair.

"I never leaving home again!" Albus said, smiling.

"Hey, thats my emotionally stunted boy!" Harry teased.

"How early were you?" Albus teased his Dad.

"Half an hour. I swear! Ask Draco!" Harry said, with a smile. 

"Yes, but he was up at 530am. Hello, Albus," Draco said, smiling at them. Scorpius was smiling and shaking his head. 

"You gonna sit there forever, Al?" Scorpius teased him. 

"No. Sorry. Lets go. Just gotta get my trunk. Coming Scorp?" Albus asked, standing and brushing off his jeans. 

"Right behind you." Scorpius said and they walked toward where the trunks were being unloaded. "Hey...you are coming to visit me this summer right?" he asked, a bit sad. 

"Well, my Dad is dating your Dad so I think we will see each other a lot, Scorp." Albus said, smiling. 

"Yeah, you`re right. You`re moving to London, right?" Scorpius asked, finding his trunk and grabbing a trolley. 

"My Dad was a bit vague on that. I asked him, but he just said Ill show you when you get home. So I didnt press the issue. I know he doesnt really want to live at Grimmauld because of Sirius, ya know. So I dont know. Maybe he found a flat in the city." Albus said, piling his trunk on top of Scorpius`. 

"Alright. Lets go, shall we?" Scorpius said. Albus nodded and walked back to their dads. 

"So? Shall we go?" Harry asked, not trying to hide his excitement. 

"Whats up?" Albus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Harry said, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Draco chuckled. 

"Subtle, Harry. Come on. We have something to show you guys." Draco said. Harry nodded. Albus looked at Scorpius to see if he had any clue, but Scorpius shook his head and shrugged. Harry and Draco turned and headed back to thr entrance to Kings Cross from Platform 9 3/4. They waved to Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo and Grace and walked through. Harry loaded their trunks into the back of Dracos SUV and they left for the drive back to the manor. Scorpius and Albus werent even paying attention, as they were discussing their OWL courses they were supposed to be picking out over the summer. Harry smiled and took Dracos hand, and squeezed. Draco squeezed back. He had not been this happy since the day Scorpius was born. He let go of Harrys hand and turned on the radio. Duran Duran came on and Harry groaned. Albus and Scorpius looked to the front. 

"No, Draco! We agreed, no hair bands!" Harry said. 

"They are not a hair band!" Draco argued. 

"They are too Pretty boy hair band too. No," Harry said, smirking. 

"Driver picks the music, Harry." Draco said. Harry groaned. 

"Fine." Harry said. Even the pretty boy hair band music couldnt dampen his mood.

"They argue like they`re married," Scorpius said, with a laugh. Albus and Scorpius looked out the windows. Scorpius realized that they were out of London now and headed back to the manor. He told Albus as much so he decided to see what was going on. 

"Dad? Where are we going?" he asked. Harry turned around and smiled at his son. 

"You will see. You`re gonna love it." Harry said. 

"Okay...whatever you say," Albus said, and sat back again. Scorpius raised an eyebrow. 

"Thats it? You`re not gonna ask anymore?" he asked. 

"Well, maybe we are going to live somewhere out by your house. At least we will see each other more. I guess we will find out." Albus said, with a shrug. 

Another 20 minutes went by and they came to the gates to the manor. Draco smiled when he looked over to Harry. Albus didnt get it. He thought they were going home. 

"Dad? I thought we were going home." he said. Harry got out of the car and headed towards the back to get Albus` and Scorpius` trunks. Albus looked at Scorpius and they both got out of the car. Draco shook his head smiling. Harry was all about the dramatics. 

"Dad?" Albus asked, kind of loudly. 

"What?" Harry asked, smiling. 

"I thought we were going home." Albus said again. 

"Well, we are home," Harry said, grinning. Scorpius, who was standing next to his Dad, jerked his head towards Harry then to his Dad when he heard that. Both he and Draco went around to stand next to them. 

"What?" Albus asked, feeling a grin creeping up his face. 

"Well, we are home," Harry said, not able to wipe the smile off his face. Draco put a hand on Harrys shoulder. 

"You`re serious?" Scorpius asked, happily. 

"Serious. We made the decision a couple weeks ago," Draco said. 

"That means..." Scorpius began, and looked at Albus, who was grinning. 

"Yes!" Albus cheered and punched the air. 

"Come on. Ive got to show you my house...whoops...OUR house. Merlin, thats awesome to say. Come on!" Scorpius said, dragging Albus inside by the arm. Albus ran after him laughing. 

"Thanks Dad!" Albus called back. Harry waved and smiled. He leaned up and kissed Dracos cheek. 

"Think they`re happy?" Draco teased. 

"I think yes is a safe bet," Harry said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are lovely and make me very happy :D


	19. No Secrets

"Let me get this straight. You kept me up until 230 in the morning, trying to convince me that different brooms are better than others for some god forsaken reason. Now, you are waking me up at 730 to go look at said brooms, but in fact the shop doesnt even open until 9? Did I leave anything out?" Albus asked, annoyed. Scorpius grinned at him. "Ugh. Its not right to smile before 8 ya know."

Both boys had seperate rooms, but had convinced their dads to let them both stay in Scorpius` room, since it was bigger. They didnt get to room together at school, so this was better. Although, as much as Albus loved his best friend, he was rethinking the whole arrangement. 

"Come on, Al! Gran said she would take us since our Dads work today! Come on, please?" Scorpius pleaded. He put on his patented `puppy eyes` as his Dad called them. Albus sighed and threw his pillow at him. 

"You should sell cars, ya know." He said grudgingly. He sat up and threw his covers off. Scorpius laughed and threw his pillow back. 

"I should, shouldnt I?" Scorpius joked. "Now, go get ready and I`ll see if Gran is up. I want breakfast, but a simple one. She usually goes all out when Im home, so I have to stop the insanity before it starts." he said, bouncing out of their bedroom. 

"Ugh, That is so wrong. Well, up and at em I guess." Albus said. He made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He didnt care what Scorpius did tomorrow morning, but he was sleeping til noon. He was SO not a morning person.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Ron! Why isnt the password working?" Harry bellowed. He was about ready to lose his mind. Nothing was going right this morning. The computers crashed twice, three raids had gone horribly wrong in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. They had black magic cursed objects, so Harry had to send 2 Aurors, plus himself. He just got back to the office, about ready to look into Lucius` case again when he couldnt get into his own computer. Not only that, but they were completely out of coffee. Like OUT out...no more on the premises. Apparently, the kitchen staff sampled a new blend and ordered the new stuff, letting the old stuff run out. But, the new was back ordered so it never came in. His anger was rising at an alarming rate, his magic making the files and objects on his desk rattle. Rons eyes widened upon walking in and he walked over to Harrys desk. 

"Mate, relax. Whats the matter?" Ron asked. He needed to calm his friend down before his magic spiked again. 

"This damned password wont work! Ive had the same password for two months! Why wont it work now? I have stuff I need to get done that have a sensitive time clock." Harry explained. 

"You changed it, remember? Last week when you got the prompt to change it?" Ron reminded him. 

"Oh yeah...sorry. This Malfoy case has got me to my last nerve. I dont know what to do Ron," Harry said, shakily now typing in the correct password. His desktop came up, with the picture of he, Albus, Draco and Scorpius they took on Dracos Quidditch Pitch. He had a really good thing going with Draco and he didnt want this to ruin it. He knew how much family meant to Lucius, however. He saw how broken the man was with his own eyes at the trials. Maybe this could work...if he got out that is. He heard snapping in the background of his own thoughts, when he realized he spaced out, completely ignoring Ron. 

"Sorry." Harry said. 

"Its fine. Listen, do you want me with you when you tell Draco? I mean, for back up?" Ron asked.

"No. No. I should do it myself. Ill tell him tonight." Harry resolved. He needed to tell him sooner, rather than later since the hearing was coming up. He knew Draco and Narcissa would want to be there." Harry said. 

"Yeah, alright. Just let me know when you do it, yeah? Tell me how it goes?" Ron asked. 

"How what goes?" A voice said behind them. Harry froze. Seriously? Of all the times he could have dropped by my office, fate makes him come now? Harry thought. 

"Im out," Ron said, leaving Harrys office quickly. He wanted to avoid the fight that was bound to happen. 

"Traitor!" Harry called after him. "Its nothing. Dont worry about it." Harry said quickly. He locked his computer and stood. He noticed the coffee cup in Dracos hand. "Is that for me?" he asked, pointing to it. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. He shook his head a little. "Yeah, here. Whats going on?" he asked. 

"Nothing." Harry lied. He was a terrible liar and Draco saw right through everybody. Draco sighed and took the coffee cup back from Harry and sat it on his desk. He grabbed Harry by the hand roughly and dragged him to one of the empty interrogation rooms, where they wouldnt be disturbed. He pushed Harry inside and shut the door behind them. 

"Talk, Potter. What the hell is going on?" Draco asked. "Why the hell is everyone looking at me like I need to be pitied?" 

"Alright. Sit," Harry instructed. Draco sat in the chair and folded his hands on the table, watching Harry pace. This went on for a few minutes. "A couple weeks ago, I came across a file that had been flagged. These particular files get flagged when Azkaban prisoners come up for parole, which doesnt happen that often." he began. 

"Uh huh. Go on," Draco said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Okay. Anyhow, this one was flagged with urgency with emails from the Aurors at Azkaban. Which was strange, because they never tell us anything we dont already know. There hasnt beem any breakouts or anything like that, so I had no idea what they could possibly be emailing me for--" Harry said, but Draco cut him off. 

"Rambling, Harry." 

"Right. Sorry. Well, its like this...ummm. It's your Dad," Harry said quietly. 

"Whats my Dad?" Draco asked, confused. 

"The file. The emails. The hearing thats coming up. Hes...up for parole." Harry said, waiting for Dracos reaction. 

Draco heard Harry, heard him very well. He felt like he couldnt breathe. His...Father...was...maybe coming home? Was this for real? he thought. "How?" he finally breathed out. 

"What?" Harry asked. 

"HOW is he up for parole, Harry?" Draco asked, shakily. 

"Well, he has been put up for parole, due to the fact on good behavior and information of the Lestrange brothers that proved useful in their capture that happened while I was on leave. Are you alright?" Harry asked him. He sat down in the chair across from him. 

"I dont know." Draco answered honestly. Yes, he missed his Father terribly and he knew his Mother did as well, but he knew he wouldnt be happy that he and Astoria split up. He felt like he was 12 years old again, afraid of disappointing him. 

"Are you mad at me?" Harry asked, fearing the worst. 

"Why would I be mad at you?" Draco asked, confused. 

"Because Ive known about it for a little while and didnt tell you," Harry said. 

"Why didnt you?" Draco asked. 

"I was afraid." Harry confessed.

"Ha! Brave Savior of the Wizarding World, Head Auror Harry Potter afraid to tell his boyfriend something." Draco said, chuckling. 

"Sorry, love." Harry apologized.

"Dont be. Its not your fault. When is the hearing? I would like to be there. So would my mother," Draco said. 

"In two weeks time. Since its a conflict of interest, I'm not even allowed to be there." Harry said, still annoyed at that decision. 

"Why is it a conflict of interest?" Draco asked. Harry raised his eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah. Well, even thats true, you wouldn't testify on someones behalf if you didnt truly believe that they deserved to be out. You did before and we werent even friends then," 

"Yep. That's what I said, but they told me that since we are in a relationship together, it wouldn't be fair." Harry said, annoyed. 

"Whatever. Oh, damn. I just...can't believe it. I do miss him, Harry." Draco confessed. Harry stood up and walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. Draco sighed into Harrys arms and breathed in his scent. He loved this man with all of his heart, and he hoped, that if his Father came home, he would be accepting of his decision. His father wasn't a homophobe or anything...it would be kind of hypocritical for him to be if he was considering...Draco thought with a chuckle. 

"Whats so funny?" Harry asked, pulling back. 

"Well, I think my Dad will be happy for me. Maybe. He will be upset at first that Astoria and I split, but that's something that he will just have to get over. But, I was thinking he will be happy that I have found happiness. I was laughing because I was thinking that my Dad isnt a homophobe and it would be hypocritical of him if he was," Drac explained, still smiling. 

"Why? Hes married to your Mum!" Harry said. 

"Yeah, but Mum told me, before they met and all, that Dad had a `thing` back in school with one of the Lestrange brothers," Draco said, grinning. 

"No way!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Seriously. I didn't believe it either until I asked Dad about it in my 4th year. He reluctantly confirmed it and then proceeded to blush all evening through dinner." Draco said, smiling at the memory. 

"Who would have thought?" Harry mused. 

"Yeah. Well, Im going to go home and discuss this with Mother. She needs to know sooner rather than later," Draco said. 

"Alright. See you at home?" Harry asked. 

"Of course," Draco said, with a smile. "Harry?" 

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"No secrets," Draco said, with a smile. 

"No secrets," Harry agreed.


	20. Hearing

"Harry! Stop pacing! You are making me nervous, for Merlins sake!" Draco snapped. 

"Cant help it. I cant believe I am not allowed to be there. Its ridiculous." Harry said. It was the morning of Lucius Malfoy`s parole hearing. Draco was visably shaking. Narcissa was downstairs going on her 4th cup of coffee, as was Draco and Harry. None of them slept the previous night, too anxious for this morning. Harry had spent days and nights over the past week and a half going over the hearing details. In his opinion (which apparently didnt matter) Lucius was as good as home. 

"Morning," Scorpius said, walking into the kitchen, Albus close behind. He looked like he didnt sleep either. 

"Dad, you`re pacing." Albus said. He was not in the mood to watch his Dad make a hole in the floor, due to the lack of sleep he had gotten. Harry stopped pacing and sat down at the table. He knew what this meant for Draco and his mom. He knew Scorpius wanted to meet his Grandfather as well. He sat up with Scorpius, who spent most of the night talking. Going through different ways of how the first meeting might go. He was exhausted. 

"Well, we`re a lively bunch arent we?" Narcissa said, with a slight smile. Draco tried to smile at her, but was failing miserably. "Draco, dear. You have to relax. No use in worrying. What will happen, will happen. We just have to hope for the best." 

"Yes, mother. Becuase that has worked out SO well for us in the past," Draco said sarcastically. Harry furrowed his brow and smacked his arm. "Ow!" 

"Be nice," Harry growled. 

Draco sighed. "Im sorry. I cant help to worry, Mum." 

"Understandable. Im worried as well, but we have to be strong. For your Father." Narcissa said, laying a hand on her son`s shoulder. 

"Yeah. Ill be here when you get back. Its going to be ok," Harry tried to convince Draco...and himself. 

"You`re good at the comforting thing, you know?" Draco said, kissing Harrys cheek. 

"Its what Im here for," Harry said, smiling. "Now, what do you boys say we have a little match down at the pitch? Huh? Scorpius cant beat me," he said, smirking and winking at Draco. Draco rolled his eyes and smiled. Scorpius perked up. Yes, he was the same as his dad taking the bait for a challenge, Harry thought. 

"Yes I can!" Scorpius called. He finished off his cereal and juice and jumped up from the table. "Lets go!" Albus smiled and shook his head. He watched Scorpius run off to get changed, and walked next to his Dad. 

"Thanks," Albus said. 

"No problem," Harry said. He knew Albus didnt play Quidditch too often, but he liked playing with Scorpius. Albus knew his Dad was using this as a distraction, but he welcomed it. He was hoping everything went well...or Scorp would be devastated. 

"Hes already been through so much," Albus said, after they waved to Draco and Narcissa. 

"Yeah, I know bud. We will be there for them, no matter what," Harry said. 

"Well, duh, Dad." Albus said, rolling his eyes. 

"Theres my intelligent son, top in his class, saying`duh`," Harry joked. He told Albus to go get changed and went to change himself. He went to his and Dracos bedroom, and got some clothes out of the dresser. He looked at the picture of he and Draco on it. They were both smiling, and Picture Harry was leaning in to kiss Dracos cheek. He smiled at it. "Its going to be alright." he said with a sigh. He sure as hell hoped so. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Draco, dear. We have to go in now. Its time," Narcissa said, patting her sons hand gently. He let out the breath he didnt know he was holding and stood. He felt dizzy. He wanted to show his Father that `Hey, I grew up to be a successful loving Father.` and all he felt like was his 12 year old self again when he fell off his broom during a Quidditch match and his Father being disappointed in him. He took his mothers elbow and walked through the double doors to the courtroom in the Ministry of Magic. Dracos vision was blurred a little, and he felt like he couldnt breathe. All he saw was a flash of red hair. Merlin, he never thought he would be so happy to see Ron Weasley in his entire life as he did at that moment. He, at least would stave off his oncoming panic attack.

"Ron." Draco said. 

"Hey. You alright?" Ron asked, pretty much knowing the answer already. 

"Ill be alright. Just nervous. Are they starting soon? Whats with the huge panel? Even the Minister is here!" Draco pointed out. 

"Yes, well, Kingsley is pretty keen on your Dad getting out. Especially with the information he told us. The others are just here. They really dont serve a purpose, if you ask me. They have the brains of a flobberworm. Theres only one person that matters up there. Quincy. He is the parole judge so he ultimately decides it. Hes a good bloke, though. Fair." Ron explained. 

"Hey, Ron?" Draco said.

"Yeah?" Ron asked. 

"Thanks. I know we havent always gotten along, to say the least, and I know my Dad has said some pretty nasty things about your family and I am truly sorry for all of that." Draco spilled out. 

"Its alright. Its in the past. Being in a war, and having the job that I do, you cant take anything for granted. Good friends being one of them," Ron said, with a smile. They had become friends after he and Harry had begun dating. Ron was the only person alive that could beat him at Wizard chess. Their matches got pretty heated. 

"Thanks again." Draco said. Narcissa patted his arm and they both took their seats. They both waited patiently before they announced his case and brought Lucius in. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius Malfoy was awaiting his hearing in a locked room, still in handcuffs. How or why they thought he was going to run was beyond him, but it didnt matter. He was still in shock that he was here in the first place. He ran his hands down his soft trousers again, happy to feel the fine fabric again. He knew Narcissa had bought him this suit for the hearing. He smiled at the thought of his wife. Merlin he missed her. And Draco. He was excited a little, but wasnt getting his hopes up. He did want to meet his grandson, however. Every so often, one of the Aurors, who he was on good terms with, slipped him a Daily Prophet. He had read the announcement of Dracos marriage, his son Scorpius` birth, his divorce and his relationship with Harry Potter. Now, while the marriageto and divorce from Astoria Greengrass was surprising, his relationship with Potter wasnt. When he read it, he said it was about damn time. His son talked about nothing except him when he was home for the Holidays and on Summer break. It was more than jealousy, if there was any jealousy there to begin with. He saw the picture of them in the paper, with both of their sons in the park in London, playing muggle football of all things...and they looked happy. Very happy, in fact. He did read about Potters divorce as well from the young Female Weasley, Ginerva. He knew there was more to the story than `irreconciable differences`. So he poked around with the Aurors at Azkaban who knew Potter and they told him she had cheated on Potter with that Wood boy. Sometimes he felt guilty for his poking around, but he had to do something to pass the time! 

"Mr. Malfoy? Time to go in," a voice said. 

"You`re Arthur Weasleys son right?" Lucius asked him. Ron nodded. 

"Yeah. Ron." Ron said. He leaned in to speak softly so the other Aurors wouldnt hear. "Hes fine. They are both here and waiting to see you," Lucius tensed up a moment, but relaxed and smiled. He was ecstatic both his son and his wife were out there for him. He nodded and whipsered his thanks as Ron led him outside to the courtroom. 

"Case number 6580324: Lucius Malfoy. " the attendant called out. Dracos breath hitched and he grabbed his mothers hand, which she held onto tightly. She almost fainted at the sight of her husband. They were allowed one visit a year and that had been almost a year ago. Lucius looked thinner and more solomn somehow. He had been losing weight and Narcissa didnt like it. Well, we`ll have to fix that when he comes home, now wont we? she thought. Lucius scanned the small crowd and locked onto his wifes eyes. He smiled a little and nodded. He did the same with Draco. He knew they were anxious enough so he set his face to neutral and sat down. He had always been their backbone: stoic and strong. No need to change that now, he thought. He waited for the judge to read through his papers, and was ready to answer anything and everything they could possibly throw his way. More than ever, he wanted to go home. He wanted to be with his family again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Around 4 hours had passed and Harry, Albus and Scorpius were on their way back up to the house. Scorpius was in a great mood, considering he beat out Harry twice. Yes, Harry had won all those other times with the Snitch, but who cares? He beat Harry Potter at something! He had a great time...good distraction, thought Scorpius. He knew Albus was worried as well for him. He didnt mean to keep him up all night, but he knew how anxious his dad was and he didnt like it. He didnt know exactlyy why his Grandfather was in prison, but it didnt matter. He just wanted a chance to get to know him. His Dad was a good guy, so he couldnt be all that bad.

"Good game, Scorp." Albus said, when they reached the house. "You wore my Dad out though." he teased. 

"Hey! I am not worn out! You make me sound old!" Harry said, in mock hurt. Truth was, he was exhausted. He could tell Draco trained his son well as Seeker. 

"Im going up to shower. See you guys in a bit," Scorpius said. Albus and his Dad nodded as they sat down in the kitchen. Harry reached in the fridge and got a soda for himself and Albus. 

"I know what everyone says he has done, Dad," Albus said. 

Harry grimmaced. "Yeah, well. Its hard to explain." 

"No its not. He was protecting Draco and his wife. End of story. They cant hold that over his head. Ive read about all those Death Eaters in my books, Dad and not one of those incude the name Malfoy in them except for when they mentioned Voldemort holding base here. Thats it. Im sure Dracos dad did not actually give him permission to do so, either. Since Scorpius is not one to take orders, Im pretty sure he got that from his Dad, and Im guessing Mr. Malfoy isnt not so keen on taking orders from anyone, yeah?" Albus asked. 

"No, hes not," Harry said, with a smile. He was speaking from experience. 

"Alright then. I honestly believe that Mr. Malfoys intentions when he followed Him was to protect them. I mean, why else would he do it? He loves them more than life itself and he would have gave his life for them. If it were just him, he probably would have told old Voldy to bollocks off," Albus said taking a sip of his soda.

"Al! Watch your mouth!" Harry said, slapping his arm gently. "However, I agree with you. I never thought of the Malfoys as the type to take orders. They are usually the ones giving them and they like it that way." 

"Not a bad thing, though. They know what they want and they get it." Albus said. 

"Absolutely. I do see your point, though. But, its not up to me. Its up to the parole board now." Harry said. 

"Lets just hope they make the right decision," Albus said. 

"They did," a voice came from behind them. Draco, thought Harry and spun around. It was just Draco and Narcissa standing there, and signs of them both crying. However, they wore huge smiles on their faces. Harry and Albus both stood up. Draco smiled wider and moved aside, to show Lucius Malfoy and all his glory behind him. Harrys eyes went wide and he smiled. 

"Bout damn time they did something right. Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said, trying to calm himself. He knew he was visably shaking but couldnt help it. 

Lucius chuckled. The man was laughing at him! Harry thought. But, it wasnt a bad or evil laugh. It was genuine and from the heart. "Relax, Mr. Potter. You honestly think I didnt know about you and my son? Please dont insult me on my first day back," he said and smiled. Draco snorted and Harry glared at him. Albus finally got ahold of himself and ran toward the staircase. 

"Where are you going, Al?" Harry asked. 

"TO GET SCORPIUS!" he bellowed back. They all heard him the whole way up. "SCORP! SCORPIUS!!! STOP PRIMPING AND GET DOWN HERE!" 

And then...

"WHAT? WHY?" Scorpius yelled back. 

They all were chuckling as they listened. 

"YOU NEED TO GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Albus yelled. 

"So, thats your son, Harry?" Lucius asked, with a smile still playing on his face. He looked so different since the last time Harry had seen him. He looked...free and not just in the literal sense of the word. He looked so much younger without the look of distaste he used to wear all the time. 

"Yep. Thats my Al. Albus Severus Potter." Harry said, with a smile. 

"Nice name. Albus and Severus are honored, Im sure. Where are those boys?" Lucius asked. Narcissa had hold of Lucius` hand and appeared to have no intention in letting it go. She squeezed his hand and he smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Dracos heart warmed at that. He hadnt seen his parents be affectionate since he was a small child. It was frowned upon and seen as weak before...Draco shuddered slightly as he remembered. To hell with that. He was not letting his memories spoil their day. He felt Harrys hand on his shoulder and he looked over to his boyfriend and smiled. 

"Are you happy?" Harry asked him, kissing his cheek. Draco was about to answer, when he heard bounding down the steps of Scorpius and Albus. 

"Ill tell you in a sec," Draco said, smiling. 

Albus was pushing him through the front room and back through to the kitchen. 

"Why are you pushing me? I didnt even have time in my shower to put conditioner in my--" Scorpius was saying angrily to his friend and Albus finally got him through to the kitchen and whipped him around to face his Grandfather. 

"Little more important than your bloody hair, Scorp." Albus teased. Scorpius nodded. Albus smiled. He could tell Scorpius was happy and that made him happy. 

"Hello, Scorpius. My...you look just like your Dad did when he was your age. Ive waited so long to meet you," Lucius said, reaching his hand out. Scorpius ran into the mans arms, almost knocking him down. Lucius wrapped his arms around his grandson and tears flowed down his pale cheeks. Narcissa had tears in her eyes, and Draco smiled and wrapped Harry into a hug. 

"Now Im happy." Draco said, a tear escaping and rolling down his cheek. Harry grinned and let go of Draco and put an arm around his sons shoulder. Albus smiled at his dad. 

"Told you," Albus said, with a wink.


	21. White Horse and A Sword

Lucius found it a lot easier to settle back into his life at the Manor then he had thought. It had been a week since he was released from Azkaban. He had missed his home. It was a wonderful house and Draco had restored it to its former glory and then some. It was light and airy again, with no sense of darkness and repression inside. It made it better to have children in it as well. He thought fondly of his grandson, who hadnt left his side for more than 20 minutes over the past week, Harrys son in tow. They were both wonderful boys, very bright, Lucius thought. He looked down at his sleeping wife and smiled. He had missed her most of all, he knew. He kissed her cheek and scooted out of bed very gently as to not wake her. He put on his dressing gown and slippers and made his way downstairs. He was always used to being the first one up, so he was surprised when he smelled coffee already. He walked into the kitchen and saw Draco sitting at the table, with what looked like cereal and coffee. 

"Draco? What are you doing up?" Lucius asked, walking over to the cabinet. 

"Floo call. My assistant, Abbott, called me this morning about an emergency with an accident involving a failed potion. Or potions, rather. They dont need my expertise just yet, but im on call just in case." Draco explained. "You know, you would think, before they let any of those ibiciles at the Apothecary touch any ingredients of any kind, they would make damn sure they knew what they were doing. I mean, they should know you dont mix certain things together. They. Will. Explode. Also, I always get up early," 

"Why?" Lucius asked, curious.

"Because you always did," Draco said, smiling.

Lucius` heart warmed at that."You would think they would be competent, but alas, thats not the case," Lucius said, smirking. He took his coffee back to the table and sat across from Draco. "What happened to the patients, then?" he asked, sipping it.

"Cuts from glass and burns as far as I know. As long as there isnt anything growing on them, they should be fine without me. Im going to check in later, just in case." Draco said.

"Draco, I know I havent said it a lot in the past, and I should have; I am so very proud of you. You are the youngest Head Healer in 200 years. Even after everything you have been through in the past, you made something for yourself and for your son. I am so very proud of you." Lucius told his son. He meant to say it all the time, but everything before got so...horrible. 

"Thanks, Dad," Draco said, blushing a little. His Dad hadnt said that to him in such a long time and really...he didnt expect to hear it. "Honestly, Dad I didnt think you would be. With my divorce and all," 

"You were unhappy. You tried and it didnt work. Really Im surprised you went though with it at all. You didnt go through with it for my sake...did you?" Lucius asked. Draco looked into his coffee cup. "Oh, Drake...why?" 

"I dont regret it. Being married to Astoria gave me Scorpius." Draco said, smiling. "But, I did because I knew it was your one wish for me to carry on the family name,"

"Not at the expense of your happiness, son," Lucius said. He felt gulity. 

"I wasnt unhappy all the time. Moreso towards the end, I think. I didnt want to be another statistic. I thought to hell with it, and that I have waited too damn long to be happy. So, I told Astoria that either things needed to change or for her to leave. She took the out. She got her estate back and I got mine. End of story." Draco explained. 

"Did you love her at all?" Lucius asked. 

"I think at one time I could love her...but after awhile it was exhausting. We were fighting all the time, it wasnt good for Scorpius to witness that. I tried to keep us a family, but...it just didnt work," Draco said, shrugging. 

"And...now?" Lucius asked. 

"Now what?" Draco asked. 

"What about now? Are you happy?" Lucius asked. Draco smiled when he thought of Harry and Albus. They meant the world to him along with his son and his own parents. He couldnt imagine life without them. 

"Yes. Im happy. I just hope Harry is as happy as I am," Draco said. 

"I am, if you havent noticed. I keep telling you that. Good morning, Lucius." Harry said, walking into the kitchen. He walked around the table and kissed the top of Dracos head. "Morning, love." Draco blushed a little and smiled. Harry walked over to get his mug out of the cabinet for his coffee. Draco watched him while he did so. Harry was clad in his Auror Training uniform. It was some kind of durable stretchy material that clung to every inch of Harrys torso. It outlined all the rippling muscles in Harrys back and the shirt intensified every one. Draco felt his mouth water. He wanted to drag Harry back to bed and rip the shirt off of him, just so he could touch every inch of that gorgeous golden skin. 

"What are you doing up, Draco? I thought you planned to sleep in today," Harry said, looking for Pop tarts in the cabinet. He had to hide his from the boys. 

"Emergency floo call from Abbott. They had an accident brought in. Im on call today, but I might check in later, just to be safe." Draco said, mouth feeling dry. 

"Oh, ok. So they dont need you yet?" Harry asked, filing his own mug with coffee.

"No not...yet," Draco trailed off, as Harry reached up to put the Pop Tarts away. 

"You ok?" Harry asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm?" Draco asked, a little more than distracted. He saw every inch of harrys biceps throught that shirt. Lucius snorted into his coffee cup. Harry raised his eyebrow again. Draco cleared his throat. He needed to get out of that kitchen. He could not and would not have those kinds of thoughts while he sat 2 feet from his Father. "Yeah, fine. Im uh...just gonna go floo call St. Mungos. See if everythings ok down that way." he said, and draining his coffee cup and standing. He walked quickly out of the kitchen, heading towards the fireplace. Harry sat his coffee cup down, and walked quickly after Draco. Lucius smiled and shook his head..... He wasnt an idiot...he knew exactly what was going on. 

Harry grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him close. He breathed a soft breath on Dracos neck, in a way that he knew drove Draco crazy. Draco groaned softly. "Like what you see?" Harry purred in a husky voice. 

"You bloody damn well know I do," Draco growled. "I think you did this on purpose," 

"Mhmm. Now, I think we have both earned a date night tonight. What do you say?" Harry asked, licking a small stripe on Dracos neck. Draco shivered and felt himself harden instantly. 

"What does this date night entail?" Draco purred back, bending and licking Harrys top lip. two can play that game, Potter, he thought. He knew Harry was likewise affected by feeling Harrys own hardness in his thigh. 

"Whatever you want, baby. We can see if the boys want to stay with your parents. I dont think it will take much convincing, considering they havent left your Dads side," Harry said, chuckling a little. 

"Hmmm...then I want a candlelight dinner in Paris," Draco teased. 

Harry kissed Draco deeply. Draco moaned into the kiss. "How about dinner and then...I can make you forget all about Paris?" 

"I dont know...Ive been to Paris. Its pretty magical...but why not? Lets see what you`ve got, Potter," Draco said in his most seductive tone. Harry groaned loudly. 

"How in the hell am I supposed to concentrate today? You drive me crazy," Harry sighed, and pulled them closer together. Draco touched his forehead to Harrys. 

"Just remember...Im worth it," Draco purred. 

"Absolutely." Harry groaned out, pulling Draco down to him and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He reluctantly pulled away. "I have to go or else I wont go at all. Tell your Dad ill see him later and run the date night idea past him. Love you," Harry said, planting a chaste kiss on the blondes lips and turned to leave. 

"Love you too," Draco said, smiling. He was really looking forward to tonight. He walked back into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. Lucius smiled and shook his head. "What?" he asked him, knowing he was going red in the face. 

"Ah. You two are just how your Mother and I used to be. She did the same to me as Harry did to you just now," Lucius said, with a laugh. 

"Ahhh...Welcome to tonights episode of `Things I Never Wanted to Know About My Parents,`." Draco said, shaking his head. He soooo did not want to think about his parents like that in ANY way, shape or form. Lucius just laughed and walked back upstairs to wake up his wife...maybe in a more interesting way. It had been a long 16 years...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day....

"Davies! Come on! That was supposed to be a jinx? Hit me!" Harry boomed. He was training the new rookies in the Auror Program today, and they were working on the practicals of dueling. 

"I cant!" Davies yelled back, and sent a Stinging Jinx Harrys way. Harry blocked it with a wandless Protego. Davies groaned loudly. "I cant hit you! None of us can! You are better than us!" 

Harry narrowed his eyes at him and walked up to Davies. "Is that what you think? That I have you in here to make fools of yourselves? Well you`re wrong! You signed up, passed the assessments and the Ministry must have seen something in all of you to deem you worthy of the job! Now, if you all want to stop this self depricating behavior, we can meet back here in an hour after lunch. Dismissed!" Harry boomed. All of the recruits shuffled quickly out of the room. Ron stod aside to let them past and then leaned against the doorway. 

"Is it really fair of you to hold them to that high of a standard, Harry?" Ron asked. 

"We were held at that standard when our lives literally depended on it. They need to know what they signed up for so I can weed out the serious ones from the ones who took the tests just to see if they could pass." Harry informed him. He shut the door to the training room and headed back to his office, Ron following beside him. 

"Yeah, but we had no choice." Ron said. 

"You know I strive to have the very best men and women in my division and I dont want to be grilled about it." Harry said. "If only to prevent yet another person growing up like Tom Riddle and having another psychopath on our hands," 

"Fair enough," Ron said. "You ready to go to lunch?" 

"Yeah let me get my--" Harry started as he opened his office door but was stunned at who he saw standing there. "Keys. What are you doing here?" Ginny was standing there. In his office. How and who let her in here? Oh he was going to fire them, whoever it was!

"You wont return my calls or my letters," Ginny said. 

"You have to go," Harry said, feeling his anger rising. "Ron, show your sister out of my office, please," 

"Come on, Gin," Ron said, kindly. He did not want to add to the madness, so he just tried to help as much as he could. 

"No, Harry! Not until we talk!" Ginny yelled. Ron backed off. 

"Harry, Ill meet you outside." he told him. Harry sighed and nodded. He did not want to deal with this. 

"Why wont you call me back?" Ginny asked. 

"Okay. There couldnt be a more innappropriate place to have this conversation. You need to leave," Harry said, fists clenched. 

"Oh, really? Because this is the only place we could have any kind of conversation! Harry! You just...took off! You didnt even talk to me! You just left with...him...and now you are in a relationship with him?" Ginny said meanly. She was shaking by this point. 

Harry decided it was best to let the comment about Draco slide. He was not discussing him wih her. "Look, go home. Ill call you tomorrow." Harry tried calmly.

"Well, sure. I believe that," Ginny said sarcastically, crossing her arms. 

"Hey, Ive never lied to you. Theres no reason to doubt my word." Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Really? Forty-five unanswered phone calls isnt a reason to doubt you?" Ginny asked, wiping a tear from her eye. 

"No it isnt," Harry said quietly. He was getting more upset now than anything. All the memories of the two of them fighting in their kitchen in their house in Godrics Hollow...he shuddered at the memory of how he felt. It wasnt too far off fom how he was feeling now. 

"You dont get to dictate this. You took off without a word to me and then all of a sudden divorce papers show up at my house, with your lawyer hounding me every two seconds. How do you think that made me feel? But, you know what hits me the hardest, Harry?" Ginny asked. 

"Apparently it isnt the door on your way out!" Harry yelled. 

"You keeping Albus from me," Ginny said. Harrys mouth dropped open for a half second. 

"What?" he asked; he was sure he had misheard her. 

"I never, ever thought you would do that." Ginny cried. 

"Im not keeping Albus from you!" Harry yelled. Was she serious? he thought. This had to be her kind of sick joke. 

"Oh really? Because I havent heard from him in three months. Three whole months. No matter where we have been in our marriage, my son has always talked to me--until now," Ginny screamed at him. Tears were now flowing freely down her freckled cheeks. 

"Now, listen--" Harry began, but was cut off by Albus. He was surprised to see him, and he looked over to see Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Scorpius standing there in his doorway. Albus stormed over and stood beside his father. He had heard them arguing as soon as they walked into the Auror department. 

"I didnt call you because I made the decision not to. You promised me over and over that we would always be a family. You, me and Dad---us against the world, remember? You promised me," he said, tears now forming at the corners of his eyes. 

"Hey, buddy calm down," Harry tried soothing him. 

"Dad had nothing to do with it." Albus said, tears falling now. 

"Sweetheart, please understand--" Ginny began.

"No! I always understand. I dont want to understand anymore! You wrecked it. You slept with that Wood guy and now its gone. Im done and I really dont want to talk about this anymore!" Albus yelled. 

"Dont say that," Ginny pleaded. 

"Im going outside. Come out when hes gone." Albus told his Dad. He grabbed Scorpius` arm and led him outside. Draco locked eyes with Harry but followed. Lucius and Narcissa left behind them and went outside, while Draco stood outside the office, 

"He did not get there by himself!" Ginny yelled at Harry. 

"Are you kidding me? He can get anywhere by himself! Have you met your son? He could fly a broom at 3! He could name every ingredient in a polyjuice potion at 9! He can get anywhere by himself!" Harry yelled back. He could not believe that she would actually believe he would keep their son from his mother!

"Im going to talk to him," Ginny said, turning to leave. 

Harry grabbed her arm gently. "No, you`re not. He wants time to cool down. Respect that. Ill talk to him later," he said. 

"Yeah, that will be a big help." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. 

"Okay. You need to leave, right now." Harry said. He could feel all the hurt and pain rise up in his chest again. It wasnt exactly because it was for Ginny...it was because of the betrayal. The action, rather than the person. 

"This isnt right. He needs his mother!" Ginny fired back. 

"Ive been telling him that! I know he needs his mother but he feels like his mother bailed on him, and hes mad and hurt and I cant change that in three minutes!" Harry yelled. He was actually growing hoarse from yelling so much in a short amount of time. 

"Do you think this is what I wanted? Do you think I like the fact that now Im a divorcee and that my son wont talk to me?" Ginny asked him. 

"Ginny, do you remember why we are here right now? What event in your life, that YOU did, caused this very pleasant moment we`re sharing right now? I cant talk to you. You were supposed to be different. You were always different. You never saw me as the hero...its why I married you. But, it was never enough. Never. Always with wanting more and more from me. I had nothing left to give you. Coming home and finding you with him...in OUR bed. Ginny---I cant do this. I cant talk to you about this. Ever," Harry said, tears now falling from his eyes. "It hurts too much to talk to you, really hurts. Standing here right now is killing me, okay? Dont you understand that?" he cried, feeling very lightheaded. Draco walked in and stood by the door. 

"Ginerva? I think you had better leave now" Draco informed her. He needed to be strong for Harry. All he really wanted to do is hex the woman into oblivion. 

"Draco, I..." Ginny started. 

"Leave now. Please," Draco said. He stood out of her way. She took one last look at Harry and swept out of the office. Harry was down on one knee cradling his face, shoulders shaking from crying. Draco swooped down and swept Harry into his arms. Harry cried even harder. He didnt want to lose Draco over this. He was over Ginny in herself, but that kind of betrayal isnt something that can be swept away overnight. Harry chuckled weakily and looked up into Dracos eyes. His beautiful eyes that held promises of so much that Harry longed to be a part of as long as Draco wanted him. 

"You know, you need a white horse and a sword when you do that," Harry said, with a weak smile. Draco smiled back and walked Harry outside to join his parents and their sons for lunch. Ron had left to take Ginny home as she was a wreck and couldnt Apparate. He had owled Harry and let him know. Harry was walking down Diagon Alley and he looked over to his son, who hadnt left his side all afternoon. He had taken the rest of the day off, assigning Ron to take over training for the day when he got back. He wrapped one arm around Albus` shoulders. 

"I cant believe she just showed up like that," Albus said, when he was sure Draco was out of earshot. 

"She misses you," Harry said, smiling. 

"Yeah, well...Im very missable," Albus joked. 

"I can atest to that. But, one day when you`re not so mad, you will want to talk to her again. I dont want you to freeze her out on my account." Harry said. 

"No, I know. Im not doing it because of you," Albus said. And he wasnt. He was very angry with his Mother for breaking every promise that she had ever made him. 

"Well, things happen for a reason," Harry said. 

"Since when is that your philosophy?" Albus teased his dad. 

Harry smiled and looked up to where Draco was standing with Scorpius looking in the window at the new brooms. "Since now," he said.


	22. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco prepares for date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter. I'm experiencing a severe case of writer's block and it SUCKS! I know where I want my story to go but it's the front there that's getting to me...all mistakes are mine. Not beta'd. Enjoy!!!!

Draco had talked to his parents about keeping the boys for the evening and they jumped at the chance. Lucius wanted to take Scorpius shopping for a new broom so of course Scorpius was elated. Harry was upstairs resting. The fight with Ginny had been an emotional rollercoaster that he wasnt ready for. Albus came up and knocked on the door. 

"Dad?" he said. 

"Come on in, bud," Harry said, smiling. Albus came in and hopped onto the bed, laying next to his Dad like he did when he was little. "You ok?" 

"I should be asking you that. Are you okay? We didn't really get to talk about what happened." Harry said. 

"It's okay. I'm okay...I'm not 5 years old anymore, Dad. She needs to know that and remember it. I can make my own decisions about this. She broke her promises and I am not okay with that. I need time and she needs to respect that." Albus said, firmly. 

"I know. She will. I think that whole debacle was an eye opener for her. I do love your mother...I think I always will, because she is your mother. But, I just can't forgive what she did." Harry said. 

"Yeah, I know. No one expects you to. I meant what I said. Im not freezing her out on your account. I think I will talk to her again...but not yet. Im not ready." Albus said.

"I understand." Harry sad, with a slight smile. He hugged his son and kissed his forehead. 

"Love you, Dad," Albus said, smiling. 

"Kid, you have no idea," Harry said, smiling as well. 

"Well, what I came up here to tell you was that Draco told me to tell you to relax and he was taking care of something and to not come downstairs for at least an hour. We are going with Lucius and Narcissa to look at brooms, then to dinner and a movie. Can you believe Lucius has never been to a movie theatre?" Albus asked, scandilized. Harry let out a laugh. 

"Yeah, actually. Another story for another time. Have fun, Al." Harry told him, hugging his son. 

"Well, I would say `you too` but that's too weird. So what I am gonna say is see you later," Albus said, smiling. He rose to leave and gave his Dad one last smile and waved to him. He knew his Dad needed to unwind after today. Luckily it was the weekend, so unless something happened he didnt need to be back in the office for two days. He felt lighter somehow, knowing his Dad was okay. He went back downstairs and joined Scorpius. 

"Is he alright?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah. He's resting now." Albus told him. 

"Why did she think it was okay to show up like that?" Scorpius asked. 

"I don't know. I don't think she was really thinking at all. I love my mum, but sometimes she doesn't see things around her and ends up hurting people in the process." Albus said. 

"Jeez...my Mum pretty much took off and doesnt really talk to me unless its necessary. But, I would rather it that way. I can see how much it hurts my Dad to deal with her. Damn, I remember the fights they had. Im telling you, Al...Ive only ever seen my Dad break down twice and once was when I left for Hogwarts, the other was when she threatened to take me from him." Scorpius said, shaking his head. 

"Yeah...knowing your Dad, that would never had happened," Albus said. 

"Hell no. I still owl her, every now and then. Sometimes I miss her, but there's no way I would leave Dad. He is my best friend, no offense." Scorpius said, smiling a little. 

"None taken. Mines my best friend. I have never had to hide anything from him. He told me that I can always talk to him no matter what." Albus said. 

"Same here. I think they both had enough of that growing up. Hiding, that is. That probably had a lot to do with it." Scorpius said. "I'm glad this is working. You know...your Dad and mine. They seem really happy." 

"Me too. They are happy. Its strange though, because Aunt Hermione told me they couldnt stand each other in school," Albus said, chuckling. 

"I know! Rose told me that too. It's said that it was the most infamous rivalry since Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin themselves." Scorpius said, with a laugh. 

"Opposites attract though. Besides, they needed to grow up sometime, right?" Albus said. 

"Pfft. Yeah, right. When they play Quidditch together, they still have that same rivalry. But, in all honesty, it makes them who they are. They both deserve to be happy though. They have been through a lot." Scorpius said. 

"Yeah, they have." Albus agreed. 

"Hey boys. Ready to go?" they heard Lucius yell to them. 

"Coming, Pap! Ready?" Scorpius asked Albus. 

"Yup." Albus said.

"Bye, Dad!" Scorpius called to Draco. 

"Bye! Behave Scorp!" Draco called back. 

"Why is it always me who is told to behave?" Scorpius asked. 

Draco poked his head around the corner and smirked. "Because you are my son after all. Be. Good." 

"Fine, fine. Come on, Al," Scorpius said. They waved to Draco and walked to the front room to head out with the elder Malfoys. Draco breathed a sigh. He had a lot to do in an hour. He needed back up. He pulled out his phone and texted Pansy. She would work quickly and not let Draco get side tracked. 

Hey Pans. Can you help me with something? DM

Sure.. Ill be over in a sec. Set the wards for me. PP

I never reset them afer you left lol DM

Aww I am thought of! Be there in a sec. PP 

Draco smiled and tucked his phone back in his pocket. He waited for a minute or two and then heard a loud crack from the kitchen. Why does she always Apparate in there? Draco thought, shaking his head. He walked back and into the kitchen and saw the refriderator door ajar. He raised an eyebrow. "Pans?" he called out. 

"I love your mom. She always has a bottle of good wine chilled in here." Pansy said, smiling. She tried getting a wine glass for herself and for Draco from the upper cabinet. She couldnt reach them however, so she had to levitate them down. Draco chuckled. "Hush. Now, what do you need, love?" she asked, pouring them both some. 

" I'm trying to set a date night. Good idea on conception, but I realized I've never done this. EVER." Draco said. 

"And you would like me to help you with setting the mood, so to speak?" Pansy asked, sipping her merlot. 

"Yes. Please? I'll love you forever." Draco said, smiling widely. 

"You already do that anyway. Alright, no problem. First question...what kind of flowers do you want around here? You could do roses, but they are a bit cliche...I know you like orchids. What others?" Pansy asked. 

"Lilies." Draco said. He knew they were Harrys favorite flower. 

"Alrighty. Now, a candlelight dinner to start with, then." Pansy said, walking out into the dining room. "Now...you aren't...umm..." she started, not sure how to ask. 

"Aren't what?" Draco asked, confused. 

"Proposing or anything?" Pansy phrased it like a question. 

"God, no! Pansy...we were both married and look how it turned out. We are both just fine with dating right now. I mean...not that being married to him would be the worst thing in the world...it would be pretty great actually." Draco said, smiling. Her question got him thinking. Could he ever be married again? Would Harry even want to? Okay. He could dwell on that later. He had stuff to get done. He already had told the house elves to make all of Harrys favorite foods, including treacle tart for dessert. 

"Sorry, I just was wondering is all. Harry is a good guy, Drake. I mean, I've never seen you this happy with anyone. Ever. I just want you loved and taken care of," Pansy said, hugging her friend. 

Draco chuckled and hugged her back. "He is a great guy. I've never been this happy with anyone. He is just...Harry. There isn't any words in the English language that do him justice to describe him." 

"Wow. You sound like a greeting card. Come on; we have a date night to put together," Pansy said. Draco laughed and followed his friend back to the front room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make me very happy :D


	23. The Way You Look Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pt. 1 of our guys date. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally only going to be 10 chapters long...however I keep thinking of certain situations that I think could happen for them. Also the lovely comments and kudos keep me writing so thank you!!!

Harry decided to take a bath to relax his muscles. He felt like his entire body was in one huge knot. He knew he promised Draco a date night, but he didnt feel like he was up to it. Maybe it wasnt fair, but he didnt want to make Draco feel uncomfortable at all. Maybe after his bath he would change his mind...it was still early in the evening...

He went into the bathroom and turned on the taps and foam that smelled like vanilla. He breathed in the scent that smelled like his beautiful boyfriend. He still thought it was very surreal that his old rival was now not only his friend but his boyfriend. He loved Draco so much it hurt. He had never felt this way about anyone, even Ginny. He felt that he didnt fall in love with her per se, but the idea of having a family he never had growing up. He stripped off his clothes and sank into the hot water, immediately relaxing. He thought about everything that Ginny had said and shook his head. There is no reason she should be angry with me, he thought. Im not the one who screwed up. He sighed, remembering he didnt hook up his ipod to he speakers that he had sitting on the nightstand. He wandlessly summoned the ipod from his pocket and it landed onto the speakers. He chuckled, Ha...its like it knows, he thought. He summoned it into the bathroom, dried his hands with the towel beside him, and sitting it on the side of the huge tub. He selected a mix that was mellow, but happy. He didnt listen to it a lot, but did when he needed to clear his head and relax. He smiled, when the song came on. Funny how almost every song he listened to now reminded him of the blonde. 

I could lift you up  
I could show you what you wanna see  
And take you where you wanna be  
You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound  
We're safe and sound!

He sang his heart out to it. It was funny how he did feel so safe with Draco, considering their past. He would have broken in front of Ginny earlier if Draco didnt tell her to leave when he did.

We're safe and sound!  
I could fill your cup  
You know my river won't evaporate  
This world will still appreciate  
You could be my luck  
Even in a hurricane of frowns  
I know that we'll be safe and sound!

(Safe and sound)  
We're safe and sound  
(Safe and sound)  
We're safe and sound  
(Hold your ground)  
We're safe and sound  
(Safe and sound)

 

I could show you love  
In a tidal wave of mystery  
You'll still be standing next to me  
You could be my luck  
Even if we're six feet underground  
I know that we'll be safe and sound  
We're safe and sound!  
Safe and sound  
Safe and sound  
Hold your ground  
Safe and sound

 

He laid in the bath for a good fifteen minutes before he actually washed himself. He knew he couldnt and shouldnt hide from Draco all night. He thought about what Al had said about Draco saying for him to not come down for an hour. He rinsed off and raised an eyebrow. What is he doing? he wondered. I hope hes alright.

He got out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy white towel around his hips. He opened the bathroom door and yelled in surprise at what he saw. Ron Weasley was sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room. 

"Jeez, Ron! Give me a heart attack why dont you! Is everything alright?" Harry asked, apparently oblivious to the fact he was still basically naked in front of his best friend. 

"Oh, yeah everythings fine." Ron answered. He was reading Harrys copy of The Quibbler. 

"Okay...not that Im not happy to see you, but what are you doing here then?" Harry asked. He slipped his dressing gown on so he wasnt standing there in just a towel. 

"Well, I am going to help you," Ron said, sitting the magazine down. 

"Help me with...?" Harry asked. 

"Well, Draco texted me and asked to keep you distracted for about another 30 minutes. That gives you enough time to get ready anyway." Ron said. 

"Ready for what? Whats going on?" Harry asked. He was getting annoyed now. Ever since his 5th year, he didnt like not knowing what was happening. 

"Im not giving anything away. All I can tell you is to meet Draco downstairs in the front room in 30 minutes. Now, are you going to get dressed or are you showing Draco what he can expect to see every morning in 30 years?" Ron teased.

"Bite me. Alright, Im dressing. Now...did he tell you anything that could indicate how I should dress?" Harry asked. 

"Nice, but not too dressy. Comfortable," Ron said. He had picked up the Quibbler again. Harry huffed and went over to his closet. He seleced a plain blue button up. "Not that one." he heard Ron say. 

"What? Why not?" Harry asked. 

"He said `nice`," Ron said. Harry rolled his eyes, and put the shirt back. He selected a deep emerald shirt that Draco had bought for him and he hadnt had a chance to wear yet. "Better." 

"Since when have you become the next queer eye for the straight guy?" Harry teased him, putting the dark jeans he had picked out on. 

"Since Hermione. She has had control of my wardrobe for years and I have learned what is decent looking and what is not. It makes a difference, trust me." Ron said. 

"Alright, then." Harry said, chuckling. Sounds like Hermione, he thought, putting the shirt on. He turned around to show Ron. "Well?" 

"Great. Now, just run your hand through your hair and you will be good. I would say comb it, but I know how you hate messing with it. Anyhow, we have a few minutes left. So talk to me...you okay?" Ron asked. 

"Oh...that. Yeah. Thanks," Harry said. 

"I cant believe her. Why did she show up like that?" Ron asked. 

"Because she thought I was keeping Al from her," Harry said, sadly. 

"Thats crazy. Shes got moxy, Ill give her that," Ron said, shaking his head. 

"Ron, I know you mean well but I do not want to talk about this right now," Harry said. He REALLY didnt want to talk about that. But he did want to know what Draco was up to. "So, what did Draco tell you about why I wasnt allowed downstairs yet?" 

"Nice try. Im sworn to secrecy. But, I can tell you that its awesome. I never thought I would say this, but Draco is a good guy. Got a little sidetracked back in school, but he grew up. He found out what was really important and he went for it. I can tell you mean a lot to him, Albus too. You guys are good together." Ron said, smiling at his friend. 

"Yeah, he is a great guy. I never thought I would be happy again after Ginny. But...dont get mad at me for this, what I felt with her is nothing is to what I feel with him. Ginny was...what was expected. She was family and she always will be. But, Draco is...I cant even find the words. He is amazing and infuriating. He is hot and cold at the same time. He is always a surprise, but I feel so...safe with him. He is just...Draco. I could not ask for more at this point in my life." Harry said, with a big smile. Ron loved his sister dearly, but never thought his best mate and her went well together. He knew something would happen eventually because they were so different. Even when they dated in school something was off. It wasnt his place, so he never said anything. Plus, things like that had to happen on their own. 

"Im happy for you mate," Ron said, grinning. He looked down at his watch. Showtime, he thought. 

"What?" Harry asked, slipping into his black shoes. 

"Alright. You can go down now. Im out. Have fun tonight." Ron said, smiling and winking before he apparated out. 

"Hey! What? Ron! Damn it," Harry said. He checked his appearance in the mirror. He supposed he looked good, for whatever awaited him downstairs. He sighed and made his way out of the bedroom. The door had been closed, so when he opened it his eyes went wide. Lilies and orchids lined the hallway floor by the walls and on the banister as he made his way toward the staircase. Votives and candles hovered in the air, lighting his way. It was beautiful so far, but he wondered where Draco was and what all of this was for. He made his way downstairs and gasped as the front room came into view. So many lilies and orchids were in vases all over every surface of the room, candles, candles and more candles gave the entire room and then some a beautiful glow. Music was flowing though the Manor. Frank Sinatra, Harry thought, a goofy smile coming to his face. He listened to him a lot with Draco, wishing the blonde would dance with him even once. But Draco had been adament when he said that he didnt dance. 

Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight.

Draco appeared from around the corner, holding a single lily. He was dressed in hs black dress shirt and black jeans that he knew Harry liked. Harry smiled and had a tear to his eye. "Draco...? Whats going on?" he asked, still giddy inside. 

"Date night, remember?" Draco said, with a smile. 

"Yes, but I promised you. I didnt mean for everything to get so messed up," Harry said, feeling guilty. Draco crossed the room to Harry and handed him the flower. He pressed a soft kiss on his lips and shook his head. 

"Nothing is messed up. I love you so much, Harry. I want to show you, is all. Come here," Draco said, smiling. He took Harrys hand and pulled him to the middle of the room. "Dance with me," 

"Seriously?" Harry asked, grinning. 

"Seriously." Draco said. He felt so happy that he had Harry smiling. This was his main goal of the evening. He knew Harry had had a bad day so he wanted to remind him that he was loved and taken care of. He began to waltz with Harry on the floor to Frank Sinatra.

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

"You look amazing," Draco said, kissing Harrys cheek. 

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my friend. Thank you. Back at ya. Draco, this is amazing," Harry said, feeling overwhelmed with emotion. 

"You are amazing," Draco said, resting his forehead on Harrys. 

"I mean it. How did you do this?" Harry asked, curious. 

"Magic. And help from Pansy." Draco said, chuckling a little. "Nothing is too much for you. Hell, Pansy had me scale back a little." 

"This is scaled back?!" Harry asked, shocked. Draco nodded smiling. "Wow."

"Who knew you were such a romantic?" Harry said, grinning. He was surprised when Draco had spun him out and wheeled him back in, crushing him to his chest again. He laughed, loving every minute of it. 

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely, never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight.

Draco dipped Harry and kissed him deeply as the song ended. He sang the last few words, making Harry swoon. Harry knew Draco didnt like to sing in front of people so he felt very special to hear this wonderful mans voice. 

"Mm, mm, mm, mm, Just the way you look to-night." Draco sang. Harry, honest to Merlin, giggled. Draco smiled and kissed Harry softly and leaned him back up. He thought the night was a hit so far. Yes! he cheered himself internally.


	24. Come A little Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2
> 
> Warning...gets dirty in this one ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Draco had set the dining room himself, with their best dishes, glasses and cutlery. He knew Harry was the least materalistic person he knew, but he wanted to make sure he knew that he was taken care of with him. Dinner included roast beef, roasted red potatoes, green beans and cornbread. Harry loved every bite and couldnt believe Draco was going through all of this trouble for him. Most of the time he didnt think he deserved it. He knew his sadness, while being exceedingly happy was showing on his face when Draco looked at him with worry on his. 

"Whats the matter, Harry?" Draco asked. He didnt want anything to be. He wanted to take all of Harrys worries away for at least one night. 

"Nothing. This is wonderful. You are wonderful. I just...cant believe you are going through this for me," Harry said. 

"You deserve it, more than anyone else I know. You deserve the world, Harry. Be angry with me later for saying this, but you werent treated right before. You are so much more than the Savior the Golden Boy...you are a wonderful father, a great Auror, a witty conversationalist, you know more about Pop Culture than I do, and thats saying something. I fall more and more in love with you every day. I see you with Albus and Scorpius both and its heartwarming. Hell, Scorpius doesnt even LIKE people and he took an instant liking to you. Not because you are Al`s dad or Harry Potter...because of who you are. Besides, you are sexy as hell and have a fantastic arse," Draco said, adding the last part with a smirk. He took a sip of his wine and grinned when he saw Harry blush. He loved seeing that flash of color across his cheeks. "Harry. You have done more for me than anyone else has, besides my parents. You have shown me there are more to people than back door deals and broken promises. You have been there for me, saved my life on more than one occasion. You have shown me I deserve to be loved and Ill be damned if I cant do the same for you," 

Harry felt tears spring to his eyes. His heart clenched with the feelings flowing freely within it. He got up and went to Draco. He brought one hand up to caress his pale cheek and dipped down to kiss him softly. He loved the feel of Dracos soft lips on his own. Harry knew he would never tire of the sensation. He loved this man more than anything else in the world, besides Albus and now Scorpius as well. Draco wrapped one arm around Harry shoulders and deepened the kiss, reaching his tongue out to caress the other mans. Harry felt Dracos tongue touch his own and almost died right then. He swept Draco up from his chair and wrapped him in his arms. He wanted to keep Draco right where he was for all eternity. He backed Draco up against a wall and caressed both of the blondes cheeks with his hands. The feel of his soft skin was soothing and erotic at the same time. Draco knew what he wanted. He had been wanting it for awhile now, but didnt know how to bring it up. This works, Draco thought. Harry broke away for a proper breath and leaned down to Draco neck and kissed, licked and nibbled the soft skin there. He knew Draco loved it and he relished the sounds coming from him. Draco threaded his fingers through Harrys thick locks and held his hand there. 

"Harry?" Draco whispered. He couldnt speak any louder at the moment. 

"Yes?" Harry said, stopping what he was doing to answer. 

"Upstairs?" Draco asked, hopeful. He felt so hard, he was surprised his trousers hadnt split from the pressure. 

"God, yes," Harry moaned. Draco grinned and grabbed Harrys hand and raced back through the manor to the stairs. Harry laughed and followed close behind. He felt like he was a teenager again but this time around he was loved and happy. 

Come a little closer baby  
I feel like layin' you down  
On a bed of sweet surrender  
Where we can work it all out

There ain't nothin' that love can't fix  
Girl it's right here at our fingertips  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like layin' you down

When they reached the top of the stairs, they wrapped up in each others arms again. When the kissed, their combined magics swirled around them, making it look like a slight breeze was rolling through the flowers there. Both Harry and Draco were so wrapped up in each other that they didnt notice. When Draco finally realized that they had reached their bedroom door he reached behind him and unlatched it, all without tearing himself from Harrys lips. He felt like he would die without Harrys kiss at the moment. Harry loved everything about this man; the way he looked, the way he smelled, the way he walked, talked...hell even the way he ATE. How had he gone 16 years without Draco Malfoy and another 7 years before that? he wondered to himself. Harry led them both inside and kicked the door shut behind him. He backed Draco up to the bed, laying him down flat on his back, with him on top of him. 

There ain't nothin' that love can't fix  
Girl it's right here at our fingertips  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like layin' you down

I wanna touch you like a cleansin' rain  
And let it wash all the hurt away  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like lettin' go

Draco reached up to Harry shirt and began undoing the buttons. He relished the feel of Harry on top of him. He was trembling with the need he felt to be as close to Harry as humanly possible. He knew Harry had been hurt; so had he. They were both broken when they came into this crazy, wonderful love they had. But Draco felt like this was meant to be. Little did he know, Harry felt the exact same way. They were both repairing the damage that had been inflicted on them that they werent even aware that was present. Draco finally, FINALLY got Harrys shirt unbuttoned and slid it down his shoulders and onto the floor. He ran his hands over Harrys arms, shoulders and back, loving the feeling of his golden skin under his pale hands. Harry shivered when he felt Dracos hands on his skin. He let up on Dracos lips and came up for breath. He looked to Draco lying beneath him, his face flushed and lips blown and plump from kissing. He looked amazing. He reached down and quickly tried to undo the buttons on Dracos shirt. He needed to feel his skin against his own. He kept fumbling the buttons and cursing himself. Draco smiled gently and placed his hands atop Harrys. "Hush, love. Let me get it." he said and stripped himself of the shirt. He pulled Harry to his own chest and placed a heated kiss onto his lips again.

"I love you," Harry whispered. 

"You have no idea, Potter," Draco said, with a smile. He straddled Harry, both still in their pants. He cradled Harrys face in his hands. How could anyone not love this man? he wondered. How did I ever mistake my jealousy for hate? I never hated him...I was more jealous of Ron and Hermione for being so close to him. But, at least I have my chance now. Draco deepened the kiss, making Harry moan softly. They were both shaking slightly. Not just from the desire for each other, but in trepedation. They knew this was a big step in their relationship. Harry broke the kiss and looked into Dracos eyes. Dracos breath hitched, seeing Harrys eyes blown wide from desire, lust and love. "Whats wrong?" he asked, breathing heavily. 

"Draco...I love you. I just want you to know...Im in. Im all in. There is nowhere else in the world I would rather be then here with you and our sons." Harry said, smiling. Draco felt his breath hitch for a second time and his heart felt like it would burst. He didnt trust himself to speak without his voice cracking so he smiled and kissed the wonderful man beneath him. Harry took that as a confirmation that Draco was all in too. He meant every word. 

Harry felt a surge of the ever growing lust run through his body. He felt like he needed Draco soon or he might actually die. "You`re wearing too many clothes, baby," he purred into Dracos ear, running his tongue along the shell of it.

Drco shivered, and hopped off of Harry as quick as lightning and shed his trousers and boxers so he was naked. Harry smirked, admiring the view of Draco in the candlelight. It gave his pale skin a soft glow; he looked stunning. "Now you," Draco said. Harry got up off the bed and shed his jeans and boxers as well. Draco drank in the sight of him like a man dying of thirst in the Sahara desert presented with an endless oasis. He looked delicious. Draco smirked, getting an idea...Harry did look good enough to eat...

"Lie down," Draco said. 

"You have evil face. What are you up to?" Harry teased, lying back on the bed. Draco crawled onto the bed, and settled between his legs. "So thats what you`re doing," Harry tried not to be too excited. He loved having this done to him, especially by Draco. They have only done it to each other once, and it was amazing. Harry was so nervous his first time doing it, he took Draco in too deep and almost choked. Draco was a lot better at it. Draco ran his hands up Harrys thighs, scratching lightly on the inside of them, making Harry hiss in pleasure. 

"I like when you do that," Draco purred. He finally reached Harrys hard lenth, running his hand along i from base to tip. He licked his lips, knowing what Harry tasted like and relishing it. He stuck his tongue out and lightly rolled it over the tip of his cock. 

"Jeez...," Harry moaned. "Draco...," 

"Mmmm," Draco didnt want to wait to see Harry come undone. He finally wrapped his lips around his beautiful cock and hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck. Harry moaned loudly and wrapped his hands in Dracos hair. Not controlling, but loving the silky feeling of it in his fingers. Draco contnued to suck, all the while swirling his tongue in the way he knew would have Harry moaning and shaking in seconds. Draco had only been sucking on him for a minute and he already was feeling the heat growing in his belly on his way to orgasm. Draco was talented...he thought. His thoughts began to grow fuzzy, however when Draco brushed his finger against his entrance. He squirmed a bit, and Draco sat up. 

"Whats wrong?" Draco asked. He noticed Harrys squirming and it wasnt the good kind. 

"Nothing. Just...nervous, I guess." Harry said. He didnt want to disappoint Draco, but he felt like he was. 

"I will be very gentle, I promise," Draco said. He didnt know why their was a sudden red light on this, but he wanted to turn it back to green again so he didnt actually go insane. 

"Its not that...I just dont want to disappoint you," Harry said, quietly. Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. Thats what this is about?? Draco thought. He wrapped Harry in his arms tightly. 

"Harry, you could never disappoint me." Draco whispered softly. 

"Sure?" Harry asked. 

"Positive," Draco said, pulling back and placing a chaste kiss on Harrys lips. "Harry...I want you and I have wanted you for some time now. A long time, actually. I just wanted it to be perfect," 

"You are perfect." Harry breathed. 

"Have you...well...done it with a guy before?" Draco asked. It was a very blunt way of asking, but he needed to know. 

"No. Does that matter?" Harry asked, confused. 

"Not really. Just means I am going to be taking the lead this time. Which I have absolutely no problem with. You look...divine right now," Draco said, smirking. He knew the sight of Harry deliciously spread out before him would never, EVER get old. He bent down and captured harrys mouth in a scorching kiss. He let go of his lips and kissed down his neck and swirled his tongue around each of his nipples, sucking a bit. Harry moaned wantonly. He wanted Draco so badly it hurt. Almost literally, since Draco had brought him to the brink of orgasm and then stopped. Draco was trying with all his might to not give into the intense desire he felt and just ram into Harry all at once. He knew Harry needed to be prepared. He broke away from Harry for a momet nt and summoned the lube from the nightstand. He poured the silky substance on his hand and rolled it around through his fingers. He ran one finger slowly down over Harrys cock, across his balls and down to his entrance. He slowly entered in past the tight ring and he moaned himself. 

"Merlin..."Harry moaned. 

"Indeed." Draco said. Holy hell...he was so tight. His own cock twitched at the feeling and anticipation of what was to come (A.N. no pun intended ;-) ) Harry felt like it was a strange feeling, not in a bad way, just different. He tried to bear down on his finger, but Draco shook his head. "Relax, love. Let me do this," he soothed. Harry nodded and forced himself to relax. Draco pumpe the finger in and out, speeding up a bit and added another. 

"Feels good," Harry moaned. He had one hand scunched in the sheets on the bed and one hand behind his head. 

"Just wait," Draco purred. He loved making Harry feel good like this. He knew though that he didnt have hm seeing stars yet. He hooked his fingers, looking for that spot that he knew would hit home for him. Harry felt a surge of pleasure run through his body making him shudder. 

"Holy hell...whatever it is you just did, do it again" Harry said, breathing heavy. 

"No problem" Draco purred and prodded that same spot over and over until Harry was a writhing, moaning mess of completely aroused goo. 

"Draco...please..." Harry pleaded. 

"Shhh...let me take care of you. Bring your knees up, feet flat." Draco said and Harry nodded doing as he was told. He was shivering with the anticipation of Draco being inside him. Draco scooted up to Harry and aligned himself so he was level with Harry. He slowly eased his cock inside Harry. He moaned loudly at the feeling. He had been so focused on Harrys pleasure that he had not thought about himself at all. He was letting Harry adjust, fighting every impiulse to not ram himslef the whole way in. 

"Draco?" Harry said. 

"Hmm?" Draco answered. 

"Move, baby. Please. I need to feel you move," Harry begged. He felt like he was coming apart inside, with all the love and pleasure all associated with the man above him. He locked eyes with Draco when he began to move. "Oh my God..." he moaned. 

"Harry...you feel so good," Draco moaned. "Amazing...bloody amazing." Nothing was supposed to feel this good...it had to be impossible. He threw his head back and moaned Harrys name loudly. It had been awhile, so he was going slowly. Also for Harrys benefit. 

"Draco, baby...Im not going to break." Harry breathed. 

"I wanted to make sure you were enjoying it" Draco said. 

"Oh I am...I will love it if you fuck me. Hard. Now," Harry moaned. Dracos breath hitched and he locked eyes with Harry, who was looking at him like a lion ready to mate. 

"You got it," Draco hissed. He pulle out of Harry almost the whole way, and slammed back into him, making Harry scream and writhe in pleasure. 

"God dont stop! Please dont stop" Harry cried. He had never known sex could feel this good. He gripped Dracos hips tightly. Draco shifted his weight a little so he could find that perfect angle again. 

"Fuuuuck..." Harry moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back. Draco smirked, there we go, he thought. "You feel so fucking good," Apparently he had a VERY dirty mouth when he was aroused. It only seemed to turn Draco on more and seeing Draco flushed and totally debauched was the best sight ever for Harry. He brought one hand to fist his own cock, but Draco slapped it away. 

"No. You are going to come just like this for me," Draco purred. "Come on," 

"Oh god," Harry moaned. He could feel the heat growing in his belly, coiling and uncoiling. Harry didnt even think it was possible to come without being touched...until he felt it and began breathing very heavily. 

"Draco...Im gonna..." he tried getting out but could barely register any words. 

"Come for me, love. Let me see you." Draco moaned. Truthfully, he was holding his own off so he could make this a memorable and great experience for Harry. Harry screamed Dracos name and came, spurting all over his own chest and Dracos stomach. He thrashed around, almost whimpering. Seeing Harry come, brought Draco to his own orgasm. He moaned Harrys name and emptied himself inside his lover, riding out the best orgasm he had ever experienced.

They were both spent, but happy. Draco pulled out of Harry with a slight pop, Harry sighing with the loss. He collapsed on the bed beside him and grinned at Harry. "Youu know what?" he asked Harry. 

"What?" Harry asked, entwining his fingers with Dracos. 

"We forgot dessert," Draco said, smiling. Harry blinked for a moment then both men started laughing. 

"This was better," Harry said, bringing Dracos hand up to his lips and kissing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing smut. I dont think Im going to do it anymore, not until I can find a beta to help lol let me know what you thought though. Thanks!!!


	25. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler/info chapter. Kinda puts the build on for where I want this story to go. Enjoy!!!

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked. They decided to both get in their large jacuzzi tub together. It was so nice and relaxing with the jets and scents of vanilla and lavender, Harry almost fell asleep. 

"How happy I am. I am extraordinaringly happy. Even though I fought with Ginny today and will probably have more fights with her in the future...I am the happiest man alive right now," Harry said, bringing Dracos hand to his lips and kissing it. 

"No, you arent the happiest man alive," Draco said, smiling. 

"What??" Harry asked. "Of course I am," 

"No, because I beat you in that department." Draco said, his smile turning into a smirk. 

"Of course you do," Harry said, smiling. Harry was leaning back against Draco, and sighed into him. He could feel how happy Draco was, and he felt like he had finally accomplished his goal. He loved his son dearly, yes, but he did get lonely. He was lonely, even when he was married. He felt like he was a failure as a husband and companion. Like he didnt have enough to offer. With Draco, he felt like he succeeded in making someone as happy as they made him. "Im glad we are here. You know?" 

"Well, I would hope so or else the previous encounter we just had would have been highly inappropriate." Draco teased. 

"You know what I mean." Harry said, smiling. 

"Yes I do." Draco agreed. 

"I mean, look at us. Former rivals...enemies, really who could barely be in the same classroom together let alone anything else. Now look at us! I couldnt imagine my life without you. You have been there for me. We have seen each other at our worst and best. I just...I cant explain how much you mean to me. You and Scorpius. Al and I...we love you both. So much." Harry said, feeling happy tears spring to his eyes. It had been an emotional day and it was finally catching up to him. 

"You both mean the world to us as well. My Dad and Mum, as well. My Dad has taken a liking to you, it seems." Draco said, running his hands up and down Harrys arms. 

"Thats a good thing because your Dad is scary," Harry admitted, making Draco laugh out loud. Harry elbowed him playfully. 

"I meant what I said before," Draco said. 

"What?" Harry asked. 

"Im not letting go, Harry. Not until you order me too, and I probably wont even then. I love you way too much to ever let you go," Draco said, wrapping Harry in his arms. Harry smiled and leaned even further back into Draco. 

"This has been the best night of my entire life," Harry said, unable to keep a goofy grin from appearing on his face. "Not just the sex, which was bloody fantastic...but all of it. You are amazing, baby," 

"Thank you, Harry. I wanted to make you forget your worries for one night at least." Draco said, running his hand through Harrys hair. 

"You do that just by being you," Harry told him. "I dont know how I would have gotten through everything without you. I guess you are my Savior now," 

"It was my pleasure," Draco said, smiling. He kissed the top of Harrys head. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was bloody fantastic!" Lucius kept saying, even as they were walking in the door. Albus and Scorpius both were still laughing every time he said it. 

"I enjoyed it. Did you boys have fun this evening?" Narcissa asked, smiling at them. 

"Oh yeah," they both said in unision. 

"Good," Narcissa said. 

"Do we own this movie, Cissy?" Lucius asked his wife. 

"Ask Draco in the morning, dear. Im sure he does. Its one of his favorites." Narcissa said, with a smile. They had gone to a movie theatre in London, that was having a showing of an older movie. It was nice, not crowded and she knew both boys loved the movie. Said movie, being The Godfather. She knew Lucius would like it. Dinner at a nice restaurant and a movie spent with her family was a home run in Narcissas book, so to speak. 

"Scorp, why do they all talk so funny?" Lucius asked his grandson. Albus giggled. "What?" 

"Pap, its not that they all talk funny.They are italian, and its set in early 1950s new york, except for when Micheal goes to Italy. Plus its how mobsters talk," Scorpius said , as his Dad explained it to him. Well...he paraphrased a bit. 

"Brilliant. Al, did you say this was a trilogy?" Lucius asked, hopeful. 

"Oh boy," Narcissa said, trying not to laugh. She let out a soft chuckle. 

"Yes," Albus answered him. He had to stifle a laugh as well. He had never seen a grown man get so excited over a movie before. Well...that was until he saw his Dad watch Horrible Bosses. 

"Wonderful. Now, it is very late boys. Now we should...oh my," Lucius almost gasped out. What started out as Dracos simple, yet elegant flower and candle motif, was now doubled. The flowers seemed to have their own life force, as they all looked around to see the entire bottom floor of the manor covered...wall to wall in lilies, orchids and what looked like vines. 

"Merlin..." Scorpius said in awe. 

"Bloody hell," Albus said. He was looking around at all of this and couldnt imagine that his father and Draco would have done all of THAT. 

"Cissy...what the in the bloody hell happened?" Lucius asked his wife. He wasnt angry. Just amazed was more like. 

"I have no idea. But, Im going to find out." Narcissa said, pulling out her wand. She waved it around, measuring the level of magic that was in the manor. She waved it over her husband, Albus and Scorpius and their levels were fine. Normal. But, the closer she got to the staircase, the spell began to pulse and waver. "Oh my," she whispered. 

"What?" Lucius asked, walking over to join his wife. He watched as the spell pulsed at the end of her wand. He had read about magic all his life, and had learned even more. But this was something different. It didnt have an evil feel to it...in fact...it felt very...good. Calm, serene. 

"You dont think..." Narcissa asked. 

"I know you mentioned a connection before but...is that even possible?" Lucius asked. Albus and Scorpius walked over to where they were by the staircase. 

"Whats going on?" Albus asked. "Are they okay? Where did all this come from?" 

"Yeah. Is this a bad thing or what?" Scorpius asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"If Im right...this is a very good thing in fact. You boys get to bed. We will explain in the morning. Go on now," Narcissa told them with a smile. 

"Alright. Come on, Al. Night, Gran. Night, Pap," Scorpius said. Albus waved to them as well. 

"Night, boys." Lucius said. "Cissy...should we tell them now? Draco and Harry I mean?" 

"They should already know. Its not like its a hard thing to miss. They would have to feel it," Narcissa said. 

"How so?" Lucius asked, walking upstairs behind his wife. 

"They can feel the others emotions now. Draco could only sense Harry when his magic spiked out of control. But now, they can feel the others emotions, pain, everything." Narcissa explained. "It was like that with my Mum and Dad, but not this powerful where it made flowers grow upon themselves. Theirs have gone further. Probably because they are so powerful themselves. Ive seen Harry and Draco both do wandless magic effortlessly. Its remarkable," They both reached the door to Harry and Dracos room and Narcissa took a deep breath and knocked gently. She didnt want to disturb them, but in this case it was necessary.


	26. Connection pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffiness ensues!!!!!

Draco and Harry had gotten out of the bathtub and were settling into their pajamas when a knock on the door came through. Harry looked at Draco, raising an eyebrow. 

"That you, Scorp?" Draco called. 

"Its your mother. May I come in?" Narcissa called back. She and Lucius were hovering outside the door. 

"Umm...sure. Come on in," Draco said, slowly. He looked at Harry, who was just as confused as he was. But...he didnt look confused. Draco shook his head a little. What the...?

"Draco, dear. We need to talk to you about something," Narcissa said. She came through the door along with Lucius behind her. 

"Alright. Are the boys okay?" Draco asked. 

"Oh yes, they are fine. This concerns you...and Harry," Narcissa said. She waved her wand, conjuring up chairs for herself and Lucius, while Draco and Harry sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Well...I think its best to just start off simple. Draco, did you manage to research any further into your connection with Harry?" 

"Hermione had looked up some things, but theres hardly any information on it. There are wizards and witches that have been classified as Empaths, but I cannot feel Harrys emotions and as far as I can tell, he cant feel mine either," Draco explained. Although...he looked at Harry. 

"Draco...what the hell is going on? Im feeling your frustration right now," Harry said, confused. 

"And I can feel your confusion. Mother...explain." Draco said. 

"Well, we came home from the movie and walked into the jungle from Jumanji, dear." Narcissa said, smiling. 

"I hardly think that a few vases of flowers classifies as a jungle," Draco said. 

"No, but the jungle downstairs does. Come, Ill show you," Lucius said. Harry rose with Draco and they both put on their dressing gowns and slippers. They exited their bedrooms and saw the hallway, which had mounds of lilies and orchids. Way more than what Draco had placed there a few short hours ago. 

"What...in the bloody hell?" Harry asked, in awe. "Did we...did we do this?" 

"My guess is that if your night went as well as I thought it would, then yes," Lucius said. Draco squeezed his eyes shut tight for a moment and opened them again. His Father was extremely blunt. 

"Dad...really," Draco said, while elbowing Harry for snickering. 

"What? It was a good night," Harry agreed. 

"Good God...whoa," Draco said, breathlessly. They had reached the middle of the staircase when he and Harry saw the `jungle` his parents were talking about. 

"Now I see the jumanji reference," Harry said. He was a bit confused, but more so a little frightened at what they had done to the manor. How could they have done this when they didnt cast any spells? he thought. 

"We didnt have to, love." Draco said, off handedly. Shit...he thought. 

"Shit is right! Draco! We can hear our thoughts now?!" Harry said, angrily. Draco could feel his own annoyance hightening with his lovers anger rising. 

"Harry, relax please. I can feel all of this," Draco pleaded. "What are you thinking now?" 

"You cant hear me all the time then?" Harry asked. 

"Apparently not. Only when you wish me to, it seems," Draco said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mother...how is this possble?" 

"You both are connected now. Remember what I said a few months ago that some peoples paths are not only meant to cross but to collide and stay collided? My take on this is, this is the way it was meant to be. You and Harry are the most powerful wizards I have ever seen and now you two are connected in a way that completes your magics," Narcissa said, smiling. 

"Heavy," Harry said, grinning. He was happy to be connected to Draco in this way. 

Draco grinned back, feeling Harrys happiness mirroring his own. "Dig it man," 

"Peace out, Humphrey," Harry joked. He knew Dracos parents wouldnt get it, but he knew Draco would. Draco laughed and kissed Harry chaste on the lips. 

"Mystery," Lucius said, shaking his head. He was happy over the moon that his son was happy. When Draco and Harry kissed however, there was a slight breeze that went through the flowers on the walls. "Wow," he said, looking around. 

"Indeed. Now, you two need to learn to control this, though. If left untamed, your magics can go awry without you being aware of it." Narcissa explained. 

"We will figure it out. Wow. This is amazing...this all happened because of one curse that happened 18 years ago?" Harry asked. 

"Not just that, Harry. When you saved each others lives as well. Souls are like magic in a way. They reach out to certain people that they feel they can connect too. I dont think it was a coincidence you both were rivals at first. It made it so that you both saw not only your good points, but your flaws as well. You learned to accept them. Accept them so much that you decided that each others lives were better with the other in it. I havent witnessed this in quite a long time." Narcissa explained. 

"You knew people connected like us?" Draco asked, looking at Harry. 

"Yes. Even though I didnt get along with my parents, I noticed that they had the same connection you had, just not as powerful," Narcissa said. 

"So this is a good thing, right?" Harry asked, feeling unsure. 

"A very good thing," Narcissa said, smiling. 

"Ok, good. Well, you`re stuck with me now, Malfoy." Harry teased. 

"Theres no one else I would rather be stuck with, Harry. Now, its very late. Lets get to bed, and we will talk to the boys tomorrow." Draco said, yawning. It had been a very long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Boys! Breakfast!" Harry called up the stairs. He and Draco woke up early that morning and went down to make breakfast, working in the kitchen seamlessly. Usually it ended in Harry kicking Draco out of the kitchen, but since they connected last night, it seemed to be easier.

Lucius and Narcissa were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking their coffee and watching the couple in awe. 

"Do you think they know they`re doing that?" Lucius asked his wife. 

"Subconciously, yes." Narcissa said. 

"Wow...its like they have done this for years, not for just 4 months." Lucius said. 

"I know. You should have heard them bicker when they have made breakfast together before. It usually ended up with Harry kicking Draco out of the kitchen and Draco storming off to the study in a huff." Narcissa explained. 

"Wow." Lucius said. He continued to watch as Harry and Draco moved seamlessly around each other, smiling like the sun shown out of the others eyes. He felt the magic that had already existed in the manor respond to their newfound connection in acceptance. From what Narcissa said, the manor had never accepted Astoria, no matter how hard they all tried. Amazing, he thought. 

"Frosty, go wake up the boys and tell them breakfast is ready please," Narcissa said. Frosty nodded and disappeared with a pop. She had been thinking of a surprise for the boys for their birthdays, since they were 5 days apart. Albus was born July 15th and Scorpius July 20th. Draco sure has his hands full in July since the boys and Harrys birthdays were all in that month, she thought. She made a few more notes in her planner, then sat the pen down when she heard her grandson and Albus come down to the kitchen. 

"Morning," both Scorpius and Albus said in unison. 

"Sleep well, boys?" Lucius asked. 

"Yeah, after SOMEONE stopped yakking my ear off," Albu said, sarcastically. Scorpius was at the fridge getting the juice out. 

"Hey! You were talking just as much as I was!" he snapped back. 

"What had you two up talking so late?" Narcissa asked. Both boys turned and looked toward the kitchen where Harry and Draco were making breakfast. "Ah," 

"Are they okay?" Albus asked. 

"Very okay." Narcissa said, smiling. 

"Good," Scorpius said, sitting down. 

"Hey, no juice for me?" Albus asked, pouting. 

"You had to open your big mouth and act like a smart arse, so no," Scorpius said, slurping his juice. 

Draco poked his head out of the kitchen. "Scorpius Adrian, watch your mouth!" he barked. 

"Yes, Dad." Scorpius said, quietly.

"Al, do you and Scorpius want pancakes or french toast? Decide now or Im making you both an egg white omlette with a side of steamed spinach," Harry called in.

"FRENCH TOAST!" they both called back quickly. 

"Thank you!" Harry called. Draco laughed. 

"You wouldnt have really made that?" Draco asked him, reaching for plates. 

"Yes I would have. They dont need 20 minutes to decide what to eat. I can make whatever they want, but this is faster," Harry said, with a wink and a smile. 

"Smart." Daco said, smiling. 

"Always the tone of surprise at my intellgence," Harry joked. 

"Do you have to go into the office today?" Draco asked. 

"Unfortunately. I have to finish the rookies paperwork or else they cant continue to the next stage of their training. Luckily, I wont get them again until last rotation. This isnt the most lively bunch, I tell you." Harry said, rolling his eyes. He finished up the boys french toast and plated it with their eggs. He had already cooked Narcissas egg white omlette and Lucius regular one, so he instructed Draco to start passing it out. He turned off the stove and plated his and Dracos breakfast and wandlessly transferred all of the breakfast dishes to the sink. He felt his magic, now connected with Dracos already becoming stronger. He could now do simple magic like that without even thinking about it. Draco could as well. 

"Dig in, everyone!" Harry said cheerfully. 

"Now, before we do that, I have an idea for your birthday, Scorpius," Narcissa announced. 

"Yeah?" Scorpius asked, perking up. Grans parties were always a blast because she let him have what he wanted and who he wanted at the party. 

"Well, I was thinking, since you and Albus have birthdays so close together that maybe you would like to celebrate together. Now, Harry if you already have plans I more than undersand..." Narcissa began but Albus spoke up. 

"No! No, he doesnt have plans, right Dad?" Albus asked, hopefully. Scorpius had told him about his previous birthdays and he did NOT want to miss out on an opportunity to celebrate with him. 

"Was going to have a simple party at Ron and Hermiones but they can always come to this one...right?" Harry asked. 

"Absolutely. Well...what do you boys say?" Narcissa asked. 

"Sounds awesome," Scorpius said, grinning. Albus nodded in agreement and happiness shown on his face. Draco and Harry smiled at each other. 

"Then thats that. Now, the last order for the party is that if you two want a band or a...um...what is it? Its a muggle thing...Merlin I cant think of the name..." Narcissa said, thinking. 

"A DJ?" Albus suggested. 

"Yes! Thats it!" Narcissa said, smiling. 

"A DJ sounds great, Gran." Scorpius said, smiling. 

"As long as they play decent music. No techno. No dubstep and no Barry Manilow or the like."

"Agreed." Scorpius said, taking a bite of his eggs. 

"Whats wrong with Barry Manilow?" Harry asked innocently. 

"Its ok, Dad. Everyone is allowed a guilty pleasure," Albus said, shrugging. 

"Stop," Harry said. He knew where this was going. 

"Looks like we made it..." Albus sang out. Scorpius snorted into his juice. Lucius tried and failed to hide his chuckle and Draco wasnt doing much better. 

"Ugh, stop!" Harry said, annoyed. 

"Like I said, everyones allowed," Albus said, grinning. 

"Oh yeah? Says the boy who had the Christina Aguleria poster above his bed for TWO years!" Harry said, smirking. 

Albus` eyes shot up to his Dad and he narrowed them at him. "Fink," 

"Uh huh," Harry said, feeling a bit accomplished. 

"Duran Duran!" Albus shot back. 

"Spice Girls!" Harry said. 

"Olivia Newton John!" Albus said. 

All this was happening while Draco and Scorpius looked at them and tried to hide their laughter. Narcissa was smiling and shaking her head while Lucius was reading the paper while eating his breakfast. 

"This is getting ugly." Harry said. 

"I agree," Albus said. 

"Lets be friends again," Harry said, raising his coffee cup to Albus. 

"Ill drink to that," Albus said, smiling. They clinked their glasses together and sipped. Albus still held the smug satisfaction of beating his dad out in an arguement. 

"Does this happen a lot?" Draco asked. 

"All the time. Its bloody fantastic," Harry said, winking at his son. 

"Hmm. I love my Dad, but hes not the most joyful of a conversationalist at the breakfast table. Hes usually only good for a couple of gruff monosyllables," Draco said, with a small smile. 

"I agree. Lucius, put that paper down, please?" Narcissa asked. 

"Hm," was the answer she recieved. Narcissa shook her head and smiled all the same. 

"Mono-syllabic man strikes again," Draco teased. 

They all continued talking while they ate, about things that had happened at school, the party coming up, nothing too heavy. Draco and Harry could basically read what the other was thinking so they had a sort of silent communication of their own. They both looked at the table with their sons happily chatting away and Narcissa and Lucius now talking about what to get for their grandsons birthday and Albus as well, they both couldnt have been more thankful. Harry, who had wanted this his entire life; the happy family and Draco; for his family to be together, safe and happy. It was a hell of a way to start off the day.


	27. Friday Night`s Alright For Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst...lots of it. Sorry not sorry...

It was very hot in the beginning of July, so Harry, Draco and the kids spent a lot of time by the pool, or playing Quidditch. When Harry and Draco werent working, they were working out exercises to control their magic and connection. They were satisfied when it came to the point where both could enter the others mind, and yet block the other if necessary. They could still feel the others emotions, Draco even more than Harry. He and Narcissa looked up the family line one day in the library and found his Great-Great Aunt Serina had been an Empath. She was ousted by the clan due to her disbelief in the Dark Arts. Lucius had informed them, surprisingly that he almost got ousted as well because he didnt believe in them either as a teenager and a young adult. He had worn a mask for so long that he didnt realize who he was beneath it and on some days, Draco had found his Dad lost in thought in the study. He desperately wished he could help him and thats when he found he could transfer his feelings to others. He cheered his Dad up considerably one day without even really trying. It made him feel like he could help people even more. Harrys magic had grown considerably as well. He found that only for really complex spells, jinxes, etc that he needed his wand. And even then it was a toss up. Mostly he could just think of the spell and it would happen. The first time it happened, he and Ron were in the training center for a work out before a raid and Harry thought about the tickling charm which Ron would never have seen coming. He raised his wand to cast it, but Ron was in a fit of giggles, yelling at Harry saying wandless magic was a cheap shot `cause he couldnt do it. 

"Potter! Weasley!" they both heard the Minister, Kingsley yell across the hall. They were heading out for the day. They both stopped and turned toward him. 

"Yes?" Harry asked. 

"We have an assignment for you both," Kingsley said. Harry raised an eyebrow. Must be bad if Kingsley himself is assigning us to a job. 

"What is it?" Ron asked. 

"Off the grid werewolf. We have been tracking him for awhile." Kingsley began. 

"Part of Greybacks Im guessing?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and explained.

"Yes. His name his Samuel Hart. Hes originally from Amercia, but his family moved here when he was a baby. Greyback changed him before we captured him. He doesnt take the Wolfsbane potion as far as I know, and he never has. He is even more ruthless than Greyback himself. Will kill for the pleasure of it. Men, women, children...he doesnt discriminate. Its sickening." Harry informed Ron. He had researched him thouroughly, but Kingsley never gave the okay to go after him. "What happened to suddenly go after him?" 

"He...wiped out a family in Wales. It was grizzly. I cannot stand by and let this monster continue. I want him taken out...dead or alive. Im serious, you two. Put together a team. You leave in two days." Kingsley said, and with that he apparated away. 

"Two days? What? Hey!" Harry called, to no avail. Merlin...what was he going to tell the kids and Draco? They were having their party in a week and a half, and who knows how long this was going to take? he thought. 

"Wow...Hermione is going to be pissed. She hates when I go on these things and this one is ten times worse and dangerous." Ron said, shaking his head. " But, thats the job. I gotta get home. See ya Harry." and he apparated away as well. Harry took a deep breath and apparated. It was a little off center so he ended up in the front room, instead of in the kitchen where he normally aimed. He huffed and went to the study and slammed the door. Luckily, he didnt meet anyone on the way, due to the fact he was beginning to get in a really bad mood. 

Draco was finishing up much needed paperwork in his office, humming along to the radio Harry had gotten him for a birthday present when he felt it. He felt like he wanted to punch something. He got very...angry very quickly. What in the name of Salazar...? he thought. Oh...

"Eevee?" he called out to one of the night nurses who had just came on. 

Eevee came around the corner and poked her head in to his office. "Yeah, boss?" Draco would have smiled at her, if he wasnt currently angry himself for...anyway...

"Im headed out. Im on call tonight so floo if you need anything." Draco clipped out. She nodded, all bright eyed and bouncing blonde curls and walked away. He grabbed his bag and apparated home. He appeared in the doorway and took a deep breath. The manor was literally vibrating with Harrys anger and Draco was feeling overwhelmed with it. 

"Dad? Whats going on? Gran is saying something about me, Al and Pap going to stay in the summer house in France for a few days," Scorpius said coming down the stairs. 

"Not sure, so thats probably a good idea. Wheres Al?" Draco asked. 

"Upstairs," Scorpius said. 

"Go get him for me please. Did...anyone talk to Harry yet?" Draco asked. 

"Yeah. Pap told him about the France bit, and he talked to Albus and he said it was okay that he went, but nothing else." Scorpius said, shrugging. "Al said hes only seen his Dad this angry once and it wasnt pretty." 

"Alright. Mother?!" Draco called out. 

"Yes, dear?" Narcissa called out from upstairs. 

"Im going to talk to Harry now. Get the kids out of here and Ill call you in a few hours, ok?" Draco instructed. She and Lucius gathered up their luggage and they all filed down the stairs. Draco went over to Albus and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Bring him back, ok?" Albus said, with a sad face. 

"I will. I promise." Draco said, and gave him a big hug. Albus melted into him and hugged him back. He knew how their connection worked so if anyone could bring his Dad out of this funk he was in, it was Draco. "Bye." 

"Bye. Bye, Scorp. lll see you later," Draco said, embracing his own son. They all left by Floo and Draco wandered into the study, where he saw Harry in Dracos chair, which never happened, with a glass of Firewhiskey. 

"Knock knock." Draco said, quietly. 

"Hey," Harry answered, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Now, I would ask if something is wrong but I already know there is. Something happen at work?" Draco asked, sitting in a chair across from Harry. 

"You could say that," Harry mumbled, draining his glass. 

"Did you and Ron get into a fight?" Draco asked. Silence. "Did you...get assigned the Rookies again?" More silence. "Do I have to ask eighteen more of these?" 

"I got put on a mission," Harry said flatly. 

"So?" Draco said. He was missing something here, obviously. Harry went on missions all the time, so what was different about this one? 

"So...its for that werewolf we`ve been tracking. He killed a family in Wales. Their children...it was a bloodbath." Harry said. "Why did he wait? Why didnt he give the okay to take him out sooner? Greyback was a hit since Day fucking one and this guy? No! Just because hes a kid...I dont care if hes a kid or the bloody damn Pope! I would have got him no problem but no. They cut him slack because hes a kid. Hes nineteen years old! I was engaged to be married at nineteen! I had a job! A life! They convicted kids from Hogwarts that followed Voldemort, under coercion, might I add, and yet they cut HIM slack?? Why? After everything that has happened in the War and since then, they will never learn!" he stood up and threw the glass across the room. 

"Maybe...they just thought that he would come around." Draco said. He suddenly felt Harrys anger spike again. 

"Come...around? Okay, yeah. Maybe they would come around to taking out whole communities instead and not families! These same people who let this go are the same ones that held Remus Lupin to that same standard, which he had to hold off villages full of people with flaming torches and pitchforks! Yet, now they decide to cut the werewolves a break? Fuck them!" Harry yelled. 

"I understand you`re upset but..." Draco began. 

"Upset? You understand Im upset? The day you understand this is the day I become a fucking toad. You were a Death Eater remember?" Harry said meanly. 

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. Was he fucking serious? "Excuse me?" he asked, voice dark. 

"Oh dont make that face at me." Harry spat. 

"Yeah. Watch what you say to me, Potter. You have no idea what you`re talking about. You are angry at these people and taking it out on everyone else. Knock it off." Draco spat back. 

"Ridiculous how you think you understand this, Malfoy, " Harry said meanly. 

"Yeah, I guess it is ridiculous. It is ridiculous how your son was so scared he didnt even want to say goodbye before he left with my parents. Its ridiculous how even MY Dad was afraid of you this afternoon. Its ridiculous how you came home in a huff like this and here I am trying to help against my better judgement, because your anger is affecting us both!" Draco yelled back. 

"Still the selfish little prat then, are you?" Harry spat. 

"Yeah, right. Because I havent devoted most of my life saving people on a daily fucking basis or anything," Draco said sarcastically. 

"Thats because you wanted to salvage the Malfoy name. Not for the greater good." Harry said, glaring at the blonde. 

"Thats what you think?" Draco asked, softly. "Thats why you think Im a healer?" 

"What else could it possibly be? You never cared about people before," Harry shot at him. 

"Yes, actually I did. I wasnt allowed to show it. You know this very well." Draco growled. 

"They had to ask me! Only a week til their birthdays and they had to pick me to do this! I am the Head bloody Auror for Merlins sake! But, I guess I have no choice to catch the bastard since everyone else punked out." Harry said meanly. 

"Oh my God." Draco said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You`re being dramatic now. You said yourself you could takehim out, no problem," 

"Oh am I? I should be allowed to be to some degree, since Ive been saving people my entire life." Harry said, shaking his head. 

"Im going to Pansys. Im done. Enjoy Wisteria Lane, you major drama queen." Draco said, sarcastically. He grabbed his bag and turned to walk out of the study. "Dont forget to drop your towel and trip over the hedge on your way out!" he bellowed and slammed the door, leaving Harry fuming. The best thing to do was to let Harry cool off. Yeah...but what he sad hurt. How could he actually think those things after everything they have been through? Draco thought. He felt tears sting his eyes, and he shakily apparated to Pansys flat. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was packing his bag and he kept thinking of all the things he had said to Draco. He felt terrible. Silent tears stung his eyes. He felt horrible for scaring his son. He felt horrible for saying those things to Draco. He managed to alienate almost everyone in the world he cared about in one fail swoop. He sent Ron a text saying SOS. He would know what it meant. About five minutes later Ron showed up outside of his bedroom and knocked. "Harry? Im coming in!" he called. He found Harry curled up on the floor, clutching a picture of him and Draco and crying. He paled. He had never seen his best friend so broken. 

"Ive lost him," Harry sobbed. 

"No you havent." Ron said, sitting beside him. 

"Yes, I have. This wasnt Nick and Nora...this was Sid and Nancy. God...I was so angry about this mission and I took it out on everyone, especially him. I was so horrible...I brought up him being a Death Eater..." Harry cried. He was so angry at himself. 

"Oh, Harry...you didnt." Ron said, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. "Saying you are a bloody idiot would be redundant at this point," 

"I know. I am a bloody idiot." Harry sobbed. 

"No. You were angry. Hermione and I say things when we were angry. Its not a bad thing. Hermione say its good to fight sometimes to get all of the bad energy out. Its good for the skin she says," Ron said, with a small smile. 

"This wasnt a fight, Ron. This felt like a real life parting of the hearts," Harry said, sadly. 

"No it wasnt. You still feel Dracos magic right?" Ron asked. 

Harry closed his eyes and could feel Dracos magic running through him and intertwining with his own. "Yeah..." Harry answered. 

"Then you guys are fine. We will do this mission and you will come back and apologize. Everything wil be fine." Ron said, clapping him on the back. 

"You ever get tired of being my wing man?" Harry joked. 

"Hey as long as I get to keep the cool hat, Im good to go," Ron joked back, winking. Harry smiled. 

"Thanks. I apprieciate it. Did we get the team we wanted?" Harry asked. He was more determined than ever to get this guy and get home to his boys and the man he loved.

"Yeah. I couldnt get Forrester though. His wife went into labor this morning so she is having her triplets," Ron said. "So...I had to snag one of the rooks," 

"One of the rooks? Who?" Harry asked. Ron set his mouth into a thin line. Harry groaned. "Oh, Merlin! Not Davies! He cant tell a stinging jinx from the Levitating charm!" 

"Harry, there was no one else. I didnt have a lot of time, since you insisted on leaving tonight." Ron said, annoyed. 

"Yeah. Alright. Maybe it wont be so bad." Harry said, unsure. He was moreso trying to convince himself. Alright. I can do this, he thought. It will okay. It will be okay... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is some editing in this chapter. not too fond of the end of it -__-


	28. Come Back To Me

Draco appeared in front of Pansys door, but couldnt bring himself to go in. He wasnt sixteen anymore; he didnt want to whine to his friend about his relationship trouble. He felt like he was falling apart. He didnt want to lose Harry over this. It was such a stupid fight, he thought to himself. He knew better then to try to talk to him when he was angry, but he wanted to help. How could Harry have said those things? Is that what he thinks? Really?

"Draco? I thought I heard you out here." Pansy said, upon opening the door. Her face fell when she saw her friends face lined with tear stains. "Honey...whats the matter?" 

"Can I...can I come in for a bit?" Draco asked.

"Sure. Sure. Come on in." Pansy said, shooing him in the apartment. Draco dropped his bag on table and collapsed on the couch. Pansy went into her kitchen and poured them two glasses of wine and brought them back out to the living room. She sat Dracos on the coffee table in front of him and sat down next to him with her feet curled up under her. "Alright. Spill," she said, taking a sip.

Draco, who had his face in his hands, sat up with a newfound angry feeling. "What happened? Is he crazy? Does he honestly think that I became a Healer and have saved countless of lives just to salvage the Malfoy name?! I didnt need to salvage it. But, my God I cannot believe all I did was try to help him and he bit my head off!" he ranted. He sighed and took a long sip of his drink. 

"You and Harry fought then?" Pansy asked. 

"Monster of a fight." Draco said, shaking his head. 

"What started it?" Pansy asked. 

"He was assigned a mission. Apparently he has been tracking this rougue werewolf that has attacked whole families. He has slaughtered them. But, before, they were never given the order to go after him. They were cutting him slack since he was a kid. Hes nineteen years old and probably has more murders under his belt than most Death Eaters ive been aquainted with. Its sickening. However, this angered Harry and I get that, but that was no reason to take it out on me! I mean, does he think Im okay with him being in the field? He wasnt supposed to be anymore! Hes Head Auror for a reason, for Merlins sake! But, apparently no one in that damn office besides Weasley is compentent enough to go without him! Its a bloody nightmare!" Draco continued his rant. "Pans, its two days til full moon. What if..." 

"No. Dont do that. You will make yourself crazy." Pansy said, laying a hand on his arm. 

"I cant help but worry. I love him and I cannot lose him. The man infuriates me to no fucking end...but I love him." Draco said, sighing. 

"Harrys a great wizard. He knows what hes doing. I dont think the Minister would have made him Head Auror if he didnt believe Harry really deserved it." Pansy tried soothing him. 

"I swear if that bloody idiot gets himself hurt Im going to kill him," Draco said through gritted teeth. 

Pansy laughed. "Yeah, cause that makes a lot of sense. Drake, honey. Please relax. I promise everything will be alright." 

"You are good at the comforting thing, you know that?" Draco said, smiling a little. 

"Thats what Im here for. Oh and for fabulous eye candy of course," Pansy joked. 

"Mind if I crash here tonight? The kids are with my parents at the summer house in France til this blows over." Draco said. 

"Not at all, love. Guest room is all ready. You want to watch a movie tonight? Unwind a little?" Pansy suggested. 

"Sure. Sounds nice." Draco said, removing his suit jacket. He sat it on the side of the couch. He removed his shoes and sat them beside the couch neatly. Pansy smiled and shook her head. It was funny how different she and her best friend were. She was sooo not a clean freak. She loved the chaos and mess that her apartment was, and the Manor was the picture of cleanliness and tidiness. She chose a lighthearted comedy and stuck it in the player. She wanted to go rip Harry a new arse, but knew it wasnt her place to do so. Although...if Harry didnt apologize for making Draco this upset, she was going to kick his arse all over the damn Manor. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Davies? Davies!" Ron bellowed. 

"Yeah?" Davies answered the redhead. He was shaking and he couldnt help it. This was his first raid and it was only one day til full moon AND they were going after a werewolf. Super, he thought. 

"Jeez, you`re shaking like a spastic colon," Ron said. 

"Nice image, Ron. Alright. Everyone, listen up! Upon Minsters orders, the man we are after is named Samuel Hart. Aged nineteen, bitten by the werewolf Fenir Greyback two years ago and turned. Has murdered, destoyed and ripped apart lives. The orders are wanted dead or alive. And no, those are not just lyrics to a kick ass Bon jovi song...alright! Lets move out!" Harry bellowed. 

"Davies? You with us?" Ron asked. 

"Ive completely forgotten all aspects of magic," Davies said, breathing heavily. 

"Oh, goodie." Harry said, rolling his eyes. 

"Davies, you are fine. Just relax. We are in and out. He is a nineteen year old wizard, first and foremost and he cant change without the moons sway. So, there ya go. Calm down, man!" Ron said, clapping him on the back. They reached the house where Samuel was last sighted in Wales. There were lights on. 

"Formation!" Harry whispered loudly, waving his hand around in a circle motion above his head. He closed his eyes and felt around with his own magic to see if there were any other wizards or witches in the house. He only felt the presence of one, Samuel. "Alright. Alpha team, go!" 

Ron, followed by four other Aurors crashed into the house. "Ministry Aurors! Stand down!" 

"Beta team, with me! Go now!" Harry bellowed. He drew his wand and crashed into the house as well. The place was disgusting. Old food containers with maggots crawling all over them. Roaches all over the ground, mice droppings on the furniture. 

"Bloody hell it smells in here!" Ron exclaimed, pinching his nose. 

"Keep your eyes peeled. I felt him in here." Harry said sternly. The other 6 Aurors, including Davies, went and searched the rest of the house. 

"Clear!"

"Clear!" 

"Clear!" 

"Clear!" 

"Jeez, where did he GO?!" Harry asked, angrily. He NEEDED to take this guy down. No questions asked. 

"Harry, are you sure you felt---HARRY! LOOK OUT!" Ron bellowed. Harry whipped around just in time to duck out of the way of a jinx thrown his way. Harry dove behind the island in the kitchen, wand clutched tightly in his hand. 

"This is Harry Potter. Head Auror for the Ministry of Magic. Identify yourself." Harry said flatly. 

"Samuel Hart...ha. Potter. Greyback told me about you. Beloved Savior. He said you might try to take me out," Samuel barked out. It sounded like a dogs bark, only if said dog smoked 40 packs a day. 

"You are under arrest, dirtbag. Drop your wand." Ron said stone faced. He had his wand pointed in Samuels back. Harry stood up and pointed his wand at Samuel. The grin on the boys face was feral. He dropped his wand and held his hands up. 

"You have made a big mistake," Samuel said in a sing song voice. 

"I dont think so, arsehole. INCA--" Ron started to say a spell to bind Hart, but was cut off by Hart slamming his body back to Ron, knocking him over. What happened next happened so fast, Harry wasnt sure they were in the same time realm anymore. He saw Hart grow his fangs and claws and raise his arms up to slash Ron into pieces. His heart stopped. 

"RON! NO!" Harry yelled and ran to him as fast as lightning and threw himself on top of the redhead. He felt a slash of white hot searing pain and the world went black. 

"HARRY! NO! You son of a bitch!" Ron screamed and shot a spell, directly to Samuels heart, stunning him for the foreseeable future. Harry had gotten slashed by Harts claws, almost bitten. He was loosing blood fast. He didnt know what to do. 

"DAVIES!" Ron bellowed out, while he cradled Harrys top half on his lap. 

"Oh my god..." Davies stuttered out when he saw Harrys sliced open flesh and all the blood, he proceeded to vomit all over the floor. 

"Go to the fireplace and floo call St Mungos. NOW!" Ron cried out. "Harry...please for the love of Merlin, hold on. Dont your dare die on me, you arsehole. Dont you dare," He felt tears streaming down his face. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco was dozing on the couch. He felt a nice buzz from the wine and felt alright about his current situation. He and Harry would make up and everything would be fine, he kept telling himself. He fell into a happy daze of thinking about the taste of Harrys kiss and the feel of his skin when he shot up, wide awake. He felt a massive pain in his lower abdomen like someone had sliced him open. 

"What the hell...oh God....PANSY!" No, he thought. It cant be. No...

Pansy came rushing out of her bedroom in her pajamas and bedhead, still half asleep. "Draco...its 1 o clock in the morning...what..." she mumbled out, but she was instantly awake when she saw Dracos paler than usual face. "Whats wrong?" 

"Harry...hes hurt." Draco said, shaking. 

"Did you feel it?" Pansy asked, sitting her hand on his shoulder. He nodded and was shaking so badly that his hair fell in his face. "You need to go to St. Mungos. I know hes there. He has to be. Go." 

"Yes. Yes. Im going." Draco stammered out and stood up. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his bag and jacket and apparated away. He appeared outside of the building and went in the back way and headed toward his office. He sat his bag down and shuffled on his white Healer coat. He was worried sick about Harry, but in order to help he needed to stay unemotional. He put on the infamous Malfoy mask he wore in school and walked into the emergency ward. "Boss? What are you doing here? Its pretty slow..." Eevee said, checking her watch. "It wont be. Head Auror Harry Potter will be here shortly. I dont know if anyone else on the team is injured, so prepare a few beds and the emergency private room for Mr. Potter." Draco instructed. All he got in return were blank stares. "Okay. Do you guys speak a language Im not privvied too because Im a fast learner! Go! Now!" he boomed. Eevee and the other nurses set about preparing the ward. Eevee herself went and prepared Harrys room. Draco went and washed his hands at the sink. He was drying his hands when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out and saw it was Ron calling. His heart dropped to his stomach.

"Where is he?" Draco asked upon answering. 

"On our way to St Mungis now. Draco...hes hurt. Bad. Please c--" Ron began, but Draco cut him off. 

"Hurry up, Ron. Im already at here." Draco clipped. He started shaking slightly. He was so scared hat Ron wouldnt get here in time with Harry. Harry couldnt die. He just...he just couldnt. 

Ron hung up the phone and stuck it back in his pocket. He would have to attempt a side along apparation with Harry. He couldnt take the chance of Floo. 

"D--D--Dra--co," he heard Harry stammer out weakly. Harry felt dizzy and he was seeing spots. He kept fading in and out of conciousness. He hd never felt this much pain in his life. 

"We are going to him right now," Ron said and held onto Harry tightly as they apparated right into the Emergency ward. "DRACO!" he bellowed out, looking around for the blonde frantically. 

Dracos heart sank even further when he saw his boyfriend. "Merlin...what the hell happened?" he asked as he levitated Harry onto a stretcher. "Eevee! I need Essence of Dittany now!" he called out as he wheeled Harry to his room. He began stripping Harrys shirt off, what was left of it, and examined his wound. His skin and the muscle in his abdomen were shredded and bleeding profusely. He felt sick. It was really bad. He knew, from personal experience, that werewolf claws can do serious damage. His father had scars to prove it. Eevee came in with the Dittany and handed it to Draco. 

"Shit..." Eevee said in horror. She went over to the sink and ran the hot water and got clean cloths to clean Harrys wounds. She filled a basin with the water and handed that to Draco also. "Here. Boss...BOSS!" she screeched. 

"Yes? Yes, thank you." Draco was in a kind of horrified trance. He had never been so scared in his life. He cant die on me...he cant, Draco thought. 

"You can fix him right?" Ron asked, shaking. He felt like it was his fault that Harry was lying in that bed. 

"Yes. What happened?" Draco asked. He began washing the wounds and putting Dittany on them. "I need a Blood Replenishing potion, Eevee." he told her. She nodded curtly and went into the cupboard and pulled one out. She handed it to him. He uncorked the bottle and put his hand on Harrys forehead. "Harry? I need you to take this," he told him. 

"D--Draco? Draco...I am so sorry...I didnt---" Harry began, but hissed in pain as Eevee continued to wash his wounds. 

"Shh. Take the potion, love. We will get you all fixed up," Draco soothed. Harry nodded once and Draco poured the potion into his mouth. Harry shuddered with the taste. 

"You know, you`re a genius with potions. You would think you could manage to get these to taste better," Harry joked. He was beginning to feel lightheaded again. The room began to spin and he passed out again. 

Draco sighed. That was a side effect of the potion. Harry needed rest anyway. The Dittany was working for the most part, but Harry still needed to rest and heal. Draco pulled out his wand and ran it along Harry to make sure there was no internal bleeding. None that he saw, but the lacerations were deep. He shook his head and stood up. 

"Well?" Ron asked. 

"He is going to make it. What the hell happened?" Draco asked for the umteenth time it seemed. 

"Hart was able to change, at least partially like Greyback, without the full moon. We didnt know that and when we were arresting him, he went to attack me and...Harry saved me." Ron explained, feeling horrible. 

Draco shook his head, and smiled a bit. He looked over to see his boyfriend sleeping peacefully. "Bloody Gryffindor," 

"Always the savior, huh? Damn...I didnt...Draco Im--," Ron stuttered but Draco laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"No, do not blame yourself for this. There are risks that come with the job and I understand that. Now, you have a wife and kids to get back to that Im sure would want to know how their uncle Harry is doing. Go on. Ill call if anything changes," Draco promised. He wasnt leaving Harrys side. Ron nodded and apparated away. Draco sighed and sat down next to Harrys bed. Eevee had stripped Harry of the rest of his clothes and had wrapped a blanket around him. Harry looked so pale...and small. He usually held this undocumented and unprecedented sense of power among him...but now, he was just lying there. Draco grabbed his hand and he automatically felt Harrys magic respond to his own. "Harry...you have to get through this. You have a family to get back to. Come back to me," he whispered. He let his tears fall onto Harrys hand.


	29. Bound To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought the song Bound To You by Christina Aguilera fit our boys very well :) let me know what you think!! Comments and kudos make me very happy!

Lucius and Narcissa recieved the call about Harry two hours ago and they planned on leaving in the morning. They had told Albus and Scorpius, and Albus almost broke down completely. Albus knew that his Dad risked his life daily with his job, but it didnt make it any easier to accept when he got hurt. 

"What if he never wakes up?" Albus whispered, shaking. Scorpius sighed and walked over to him and sat down on the sofa while they waited for his Gran and Pap to get their stuff together to leave. 

"Dont do that. You`re Dad is a fighter. He will pull through. You know it." Scorpius said. 

"I know. Alright. I have to be strong...for him," Albus resolved. 

"There ya go. Lets go see if we are leaving soon. Come on," Scorpius said, nudging Albus` shoulder. Lucius and Narcissa were talking with Draco through Floo to make sure he was ready to recieve them at St Mungos. When they recieved the all clear, they whisked away and into Dracos office. His was the only one with access to the Floo Network. Draco smiled tiredly and embraced his son. "Hey, Dad," 

"Hey." Draco said, hugging Scorpius tightly. He reached out his other arm to hug Albus as well. Albus felt tears well up in his eyes and he hugged the man who had been working to save his Dad. "Hes going to be fine, Al. I promise," 

"Thanks." Albus choked out. Lucius smiled at the sight of his son and how he had embraced two other lives and intertwined his own with them and it worked seamlessly. 

"Draco...have you slept at all, dear?" Narcissa asked. She looked at his tired face, complete with bloodshot eyes and dark circles, with his body being held up by pure willpower and coffee. 

"A little on the couch in Harrys room. I just want to be there when he wakes." Draco said. He couldnt bear to be away from Harry even now, but he knew the boys needed him as well. 

"Alright. I have a small errand to run. Ill be back," Lucius announced. He knew what Draco needed. He apparated out. They looked at each other and shrugged. 

"Well, do we want to go visit Harry? Ron has already been here, and Hermione is coming when Ron gets off work tonight" Draco said. 

"Yeah. I want to see him," Albus said in a shaky voice. They walked the short distance to Harrys room and Albus went in first. He saw his Dad lying on the bed, very pale, despite his color to his skin. He just looks so...small, Albus thought. His Dad usually held this ever commanding sense of power with him and now...Albus felt the previous tears he had come back with a venagance. "Dad...Merlin...they did catch the bloody beast that did this to him right?" 

"Yes. Ron did, actually." Draco said, lying a hand on his shoulder. 

"Good. Whatever fate lies in store for him, its still more than he deserves." Albus said, darkly. "Is there any reason why he hasnt woken up yet?" 

"He lost a lot of blood. I have done everything I could possibly do. Its up to Harry now," Draco said, shaking his head. 

"Merlin..." Scorpius said, paling. Narcissa put her arm around his shoulders. Lucius knocked on the door and beckoned Draco out for a moment. Draco followed him and Lucius held up a bag. Draco sniffed the air and he smelled something like heaven. 

"Seriously?" Draco asked, smiling slightly.

"Im guessing you havent been eating regularly." Lucius said, returning the smile. "I got tacos, hard tacos, soft tacos, fries...curly, straight and spicy. I got you a beef burrito as well," 

"You havent done this since my third year at Hogwarts," Draco said, in awe. He pulled out the burrito and unwrapped it. 

"Figured you needed some comfort food today." Lucius said, squeezing his sons shoulder. "Hes going to be fine." 

"Thanks. I hope so," Draco said, taking a bite. The taste was heavenly and it made him feel a little better. 

"Draco?" a voice came from behind him. 

"G-Ginny? What are you doing here?" Draco choked out, putting the burrito down. His heart dropped into his stomach. 

"I may not be married to the man anymore, but I still care about his well being. And my son`s. Where is he?" Ginny asked. Draco shook his head but pointed towards Harrys room anyway. She couldnt deny the woman from seeing her son, no matter how much he despised her. 

"Al?" Ginny said softly. Albus whipped around and saw his mother standing there. All of his anger he felt for her melted away for the moment and he collapsed into her arms, sobbing. "Shh. Its okay. Hes going to be okay," she tried soothing him. Narcissa couldnt help but feel for Ginerva at this moment. She knew how it felt to want to comfort her son. 

"H-how do you kn-know?" Albus sobbed out. 

"Because Ive know Harry since I was ten years old, sweetie. He has always been a fighter." Ginny said, smoothing his hair. 

"Shes right, Al. No matter what, Harrys always come out on top of any situation," Draco agreed, with a smile. Ginny smiled softly at Draco. She was happy that Harry had found someone that could give Harry what she couldnt. She knew Draco loved him more than life itself. All past indiscretions aside, Draco was a very good man and father. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ginny had stayed for a while, and offered for Albus to come back to her house, but Albus wanted to stay. She had to get back to work, so she said Albus could stay with Scorpius and the elder Malfoys. Albus had fallen asleep on the couch in the waiting room, with Scorpius dozing beside him. Hermione was in the room with Draco. She had gone over every possibility in her mind and couldnt find a reason why Harry wasnt awake. 

"I dont understand. He should be awake." Draco said, putting his face in his hands. 

"He did take Blood Replenishing potions, right?" Hermione asked. 

"Yes, because of after all of this happened, along with almost losing the love of my life, I could afford to lose control of my facilties...OF COURSE I GAVE HIM THOSE! Along with a merriad of others, that should have had some affect by now." Draco cried out. 

"Right. Im sorry. I just dont understand it." Hermione said, shaking her head. She looked at Harry and his slow, but even breathing. She had gone over every possibility in her head, and nothing seemed to be out of whack, besides Harry being in a coma, that the injury he sustained shouldnt have caused a coma in the first place. She looked at Draco, who was leaning back in his chair. All of a sudden, Draco had passed out. Her eyes went wide and she pulled out her wand and shouted "Enerverate!" and Draco had bolted awake. "What happened?" 

"Besides the trolls dancing on my skull...nothing. I just am--tired I guess," Draco said, putting his hands to his temples. 

"No...this wasnt exhaustion. This was...something else," Hermione said, thoughtful. She walked out to find Narcissa. She found her getting coffee in the waiting room. Lucius was dozing in one of the chairs in the corner of the room. "Mrs. Malfoy?" 

"Yes? Whats wrong?" Narcissa asked. She could tell by the look on the womans face that there was a problem.

"I have...an idea. But, I need some background to back it up first. You have witnessed Draco and Harrys connection?" Hermione asked. 

"Yes. Its rather remarkable." Narcissa said. 

"Can they feel each others emotions as well as physical senses as well?" Hermione asked, as she began to pace. 

"For the most part, yes. Draco has inherited the families Empathic gift, so that strengthens the bond. What is going on?" Narcissa asked, watching her. 

"Draco just passed out. I think...their bond is deeper than we thought. But since Harrys magic was damaged, the bond is weakened. This is physically weakening them both. We need to do something to strengthen it again, or...Draco might fade as Harry has." Hermione said, matter of factly. 

Sweet love, sweet love  
Trapped in your love  
I’ve opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us  
You’re all I need when I’m holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight

I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I’m bound in chains?  
I’ve finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am bound to you

Hermione and Narcissa went back into Harrys room. Dracos head was lying on Harrys shoulder, and his eyes were open, but unseeing. 

"Draco?" Narcissa said. 

"I cant save him. Ive failed him," Draco said, squeezing his eyes shut and he passed out again. 

"We can do this." Narcissa said. She pulled out her wand and measured the level of her sons magic. It barely pulsed with a faint red glow. That wasnt good. His magic was fading fast. 

"My God..." Hermione said in shock. She wrung her hands, desperately trying to think of someway to help her friends. She paced the room for a full five minutes, then an idea struck her. 

"Mrs. Malfoy...have you ever heard of a blood bond?" Hermione asked. 

"They are very rare. It takes very powerful magic." Narcissa said, in disbelief. Is this woman going where I think shes going? she thought. 

"We have the two most powerful wizards of the age right in this room right here. Doesnt get more powerful than that," Hermione pointed out. 

So much, so young, I’ve faced on my own  
Walls I built up became my home  
I’m strong and I’m sure there’s a fire in us  
Sweet love, so pure  
I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
And I embrace myself, please don’t tear this apart

I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can’t you see that I’m bound in chains?  
I’ve finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am bound to

"We have to work quickly then," Narcissa said. She pulled up her sleeves. 

"What do we need?" Hermione asked.

"We need an athame, sage and rosemary." Narcissa said. "Draco has them in his office. Blade in his top right drawer. Its green and silver with the Malfoy crest on the handle." Hermione nodded curtly and set to work to get the supplies. She knew it was a shot, and didnt know if it would work but she knew she had to do something. She went into Dracos office and pulled open the drawer on the right of his desk. She pulled out the blade and got the herbs. She gathered them up and brought them back to Narcissa. 

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

"Coat the blade with the sage and rosemary to cleanse and strengthen." Narcissa waved her wand and conjured up five white candles to surround them for the ritual and had them hover around them. "Then we take their palms and make an equal and deep cut on both in the same spot. Then we put their palms together, saying "Heart to thee, body to thee, now and forever," Narcissa instructed. 

"Sounds a bit like a handfasting," Hermione observed. 

"A bit. This better had work," Narcissa said, shaking her head. 

Narcissa stood, holding Dracos hand. Hermione holding Harrys. Hermione sliced Harrys hand across, causing it to bleed, not too badly ,but enough all the same. Narcissa took the blade from Hermione and did the same to Dracos hand. 

 

Suddenly the moment’s here  
I embrace my fears  
All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?  
Fall

 

"Now join them," Narcissa instructed. Hermione held up Harrys hand and Narcissa Dracos and they joined them together, causing their blood streams to mix. Narcissa nodded to begin the ritual. 

"Heart to thee. Body to thee. Now and forever," they both chanted together. A bright white light erupted in the room and flowed through the hospital. Lights shattered with the excess magic now blazing through like a wildfire. Harry and Draco both shot awake, hands still linked together. Both breathing heavily, they sat up. 

"What--what...what happened?" Draco stammered. Hermione grinned. Narcissa smiled widely as well. 

"It worked." Narcissa said. 

"What worked?" Harry asked. "Merlin...Draco? Draco! Oh my God! I am so sorry! I cant believe I said all those things! I love you so much!" he stammered out, tears streaming down his face. Draco put Harrys face in his hands and rested his forehead against Harrys. 

"Harry...shut up and kiss me." Draco said, smiling. Harry nodded and pressed his lips to Harrys and another burst of magic flowed from the two men that caused the remaining lights in the room to flicker. Hermione couldnt stop the happy tears from flowing down her face. 

"Ill go tell everyone," Narcissa said, happily. 

 

I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I’m bound in chains?  
And finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am, ooh I am  
I’m bound to you


	30. To The Happy Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very big changes for our boys and the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! I am KICKING myself for not posting in almost 4 months! Having two kids is exhausting and amazing...however time gets away from me. Please forgive me! Oh yeah and have this wonderful fluffy chapter :) Remember comments and kudos make me so amazingly happy! <3

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked Draco, stroking his hand he was holding with his thumb. 

"Not bad...ya know. Just a little spacey," Draco said, smiling. 

"Like a cold medicine buzz?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah. Can you blame me, considering I was up for 3 days straight?" Draco asked, gripping Harrys hand and kissing the back of it. They were still lying in bed that morning, not wanting to leave their bed. Draco had released Harry into his own care from St Mungos the day before and ordered Harry rest and relaxation as medicine after everything tha had happened. Their sons birthday party was the next day, and it was going to be a busy one. Draco was looking after Harry...and that was an understatement. He was overprotective, but Harry found it not annoying but endearing. He hadnt told Draco yet, but he was retiring from the Aurors. For good. He kept smiling at the blonde. He knew he would be ecstatic. Ron and Hermione knew already. Ron had reacted kind of odd...first he was angry but then Kingsley informed him that he would be Head Auror, so he was okay with it after all. He figured he could open a shop in Hogsmeade, or help George in his. He couldnt be idle he knew, but it was worth it to ensure his own safety...to be around for his love and their kids. 

"Draco, I have to tell you something," Harry said, kissing his temple. 

"I have to tell you something too, but you go first," Draco said, beaming. He had been wanting to do it in a more...romantic way, but he couldnt wait. He almost lost Harry and that cleared up any qualms that he had previously had. 

Harry raised his eyebrow, but smiled anyway. "Okay...well, I have thought long and hard about this and I feel that this is the right decision. For all of us." 

"Alright..." Draco said, slowly. Where was this going? he thought. 

"Im retiring." Harry said, grinning. 

Draco blinked. "What?" He couldnt believe what he just heard. 

"Im retiring. From the Aurors. I already am actually, as of today. Ive already talked it over with Kingsley and the rest of the team, and while that there were some arguements, I finally am out. For good. Im tired of fighting. Ive been fighting since I was eleven years old and Im just done. I want to be with my family and--umph!" Harry was cut off by Dracos lips pressed against his own. Well, I guess hes happy, Harry thought, as he sank further into the kiss, feeling happy and lightheaded. Draco broke away and was grinning. "Guess you`re happy?" he asked, sarcastically. 

"Marry me." Draco said, smiling broadly. 

"What?" Harry asked, heart feeling like it was stopped. 

"Marry me," Draco said again. Harry grinned. 

"Yes," Harry said, automatically. 

"Well, you dont have to answer right n--" Draco said. 

"Yes," Harry said, firmly. 

"You can take a minute to--" Draco said. 

"No. My answer is yes. Draco Malfoy, I will marry you," Harry said, smiling and pressing a chaste kiss on Dracos lips. 

"Merlin...Im getting married. Again. This time I actually want to," Draco said, with a laugh. Harry laughed with him and nodded. 

"Wait...are we technically married already because of that whole blood bond thing? I mean, Hermione said it was like a handfasting," Harry asked. 

"No. We actually have to be aware that the ceremony is happening and actively participate in it. Our bond is stronger and deeper now, but no. We arent married yet," Draco replied. 

"Good. Only because I want to do this properly. I love you, Draco. So much. I thought I was...gone there for awhile. I didnt want to...you know, without ever being married to you," Harry said, sincerely. 

"I agree. Dont you EVER do that to me again, Harry Potter," Draco said, kissing Harry on to cheek. 

"Promise," Harry said, smiling. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 

"Dad?" a voice came through the door. Harry smiled. 

"Yeah?" Harry answered. 

"You promised..." Albus whined. 

"You are going to be fifteen years old...and you`re whining like you`re two." Harry said in a sing song voice. Draco snickered a bit. 

"And behold our role models, ladies and gentlemen," came Scorpius` sarcastic comment.

"We cant do them during the day, guys. You wont be able to see them," Draco replied. 

"Fine. Are you coming out anytime soon?" Albus asked. 

"Yeah. In a bit. We`ll go for pizza, if you want," Harry said. 

"YES!" Both boys said together. 

"Alright. Give us a few minutes and go get ready. See if Gran and Pap want to go, also," Draco suggested, getting out of bed. They heard the boys rush off to their room. "So, umm...do we tell them now or wait?" 

"We can tell them now. Im sure they will be happy considering they will be related," Harry said, smiling.

"Okay then. We will announce it over pizza and breadsticks." Draco said, pulling his shirt he wore to bed off so he could get changed. Harrys mouth went dry. 

"You`re a tease, you know that?" Harry asked, getting out of bed and crossing the room to the blonde. 

"Im getting changed. How am I teasing at all?" Draco asked. He pulled a simple black short sleeved t shirt out of the closet and jeans to go with it out of the closet. 

"You`re the one who ordered no strenous activity..." Harry said with a huff. He began kissing up the side of Dracos neck. Draco groaned internally for ever doing that, but he knew Harry needed to recover. 

"Harry...stop," Draco sighed, without really meaning it. 

"You sure? Im not straining myself here. Im completely relaxed." Harry purred. He ran his hands along Dracos naked back and kneaded the muscles in his arms. He had always apprieciated the fact Draco was a lot more filled out than he was in school. 

"Harry..." Draco moaned out. He could feel himself harden, at least halfway. It had been over a week since they had done anything sexual in the slightest and, admittingly, he felt like he was going crazy. Yes, he wanted Harry badly. But, he was a Healer and Harry had almost almost died for Merlins sake...he sighed. "Harry. I promise you, when you are fully recovered, you best believe I will fuck you until you cant remember your name, but for right now, we can`t. I`m sorry, love," 

"I understand. I know. Gah, I am actually looking forward to pizza. If I cant have mindblowing sex, I might as well blow out my brain cells with junk food." Harry joked. He threw on his jeans and an AC/DC shirt and his black converse. Draco wanted nothing more than to rip those clothes right off of him. Harry headed toward their bedroom door. "You coming?" he asked. 

"Right behind you," Draco said. He sure hoped Hary recovered quickly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry, Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, Albus and Scorpius all filed into their favorite pizza shop in Muggle London. Harry and Hermione had found it when they were out shopping for Rons birthday some years ago. They were seated by a very plump and kind looking waitress, named Rhonda who talked in a high pitched squeak. Harrys heart warmed to her. He had been there many times alone when he and Ginny were still married, and she had always been there for him to talk to, no matter what it was. She smiled at them all. 

"Hello, Harry dear. How is everything?" Rhonda asked him. "Oh, my is this Al? I have heard a lot about you! You look just like your father!" she smiled at them both. Harry was about to reply, but he felt a twige of jealousy through the bond from Draco. He reached over and squeezed his hand. He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 

"This is one of my saving graces when Ginny and I were married. Her name is Rhonda and shes a doll. Her and her GIRLFRIEND..." Harry whispered in his ear. He immediately felt the jealously leave. Harry smiled. "Yes, Rhonda. This is him. And, this is my..." he started to say, and smiled. "Fiance, Draco. And his parents, Narcissa and Lucius and his son Scorpius." 

"Hold on...what?" Albus asked. 

"I agree. What?" Scorpius echoed. 

"Whats going on, you two?" Lucius asked, smiling.

"Well, lets get our pizza before we continue this, shall we? What do you want, guys?" Draco asked. 

"Sounds good. Hawiian for me." Lucius said. 

"Meat lovers," Scorpius and Albus agreed. 

"Veggie pizza, please," Narcissa asked. 

"Cheese, please. Harry? Cheese okay?" Draco asked. 

"This is a lot of pizza," Harry said, with a chuckle. 

"You act like we wont eat it, Dad. How many times have we had leftover pizza in my lifetime?" Albus asked, smirking. Harry winked at him. 

"True. Very true. Got that, Rhonda?" Harry asked, asking her. She nodded. "Alright. Then a pitcher of Coke for us as well, please." 

"Coming up. Congrats, by the way, dear." Rhonda said, smiling brightly and squeezing his shoulder. She walked back to the kitchen and gave their orders to the cooks. There was a little murmuring and then... 

"Urra! Congratulazioni alla coppia felice!" came from the kitchen. Harry grinned and shook his head. 

"Dad, whats going on?" Scorpius asked his Dad. Draco smiled to him and everyone at the table. He took Harrys hand and squeezed it softly. 

"I asked Harry to marry me, and he said yes." Draco said, feeling his own happiness and love mixed with Harrys through the bond and he felt positively elated. He felt flushed with it. 

"Oh, Draco! Thats wonderful!" Narcissa exclaimed happily. She reached over and caressed his cheek, like she used to do when he was a child. Lucius beamed at them. "Bravo, mon petit dragon," Narcissa said in French. She felt tears form at the corners of her eyes. 

"Thanks mom," Draco said, feeling choked up a bit. He did NOT want to be a blubbering mess in front of Harry because of this. Harry could, of course, sense this and squeezed his hand a bit harder. 

"You owe me 10 galleons, Al." Scorpius said, grinning. 

"But, you`re my brother. Almost," Albus said, smirking back. 

"Fine...20." Scorpius joked. 

"Wait, what?" Harry asked, laughing a bit. 

"Well, I bet Al here that you two would be engaged, if not married before the summer was over. And...I knew that there was something up between you two because you were both making...oh what do the Americans call it? Al, help me out here..." Scorpius said, thinking. 

"Goo goo eyes?" Albus said, not being able to help his laughter anymore. 

"Yes! That`s it. Anyhow, I knew this and bet him on the way here. Good move on my part, I must say," Scorpius said, taking a sip of his water. 

"Slytherins...," Albus said, shaking his head. He couldnt help but smile though. "Congrats, guys. I am happy for you guys, really." 

"Its great. Potter and Malfoy...united...never thought I would see the day." Lucius said, smiling. He stood and held up his water glass. "To the happy couple!" 

"To The Happy Couple!" Albus, Scorpius, Narcissa and the whole restaurant toasted to them. Harry grinned at Draco and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. A kiss that was short lived, but held immense promise of a wonderful life together. He tried to convey it through, and by the way Draco was smiling at him, he got the message. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urra! Congratulazioni alla coppia felice! ~ Congratulations to the happy couple (Italian)
> 
> Bravo, mon petit dragon ~ Congratulations my little dragon (French)


	31. So...Good Talk

Albus and Scorpius` party went off without a hitch, much to everyone`s surprise. They ended up having a lot of their friends there, which Albus and Scorpius were more than fine with. Rose, Teddy, Albus and Scorpius ended up having an impromptu sleepover in the manor, all of who were staying in the huge extra master bedroom. They were currently playing with a muggle Oujia board, causing Rose to roll her eyes in a very Hermione-like fashion. 

"Oh, come on, Rose. Lighten up!" Scorpius said, grinning. He currently had his fingers on the pointer, trying to think of a funny question to ask the `spirits`. 

"I can`t. Its 2 in the morning, Scorp. Im tired. Probably due to the fact that the birthday boys made us all do the Cha Cha slide, Cupid`s shuffle and the Macerena...twice!" Rose teased them. 

"Oh, for Merlins sake, Rose! You`re 15! Sleep when you`re dead." Scorpius teased her. She stuck her tongue out at him and threw a fluffy pillow at him. "Hey, where did Teddy go?" 

"I`m here. Just dozing in and out. Whose turn is it?" Teddy said, sleepily. 

"Ah! You guys are such killjoys!" Scorpius said, frowning. Albus chuckled. 

"Come on, Scorp. Lets turn in." Albus said, smiling. He picked up the Oujia board and put it back in the box. He looked at the new clock radio with built in Ipod deck that his Dad got him for his birthday. It read 245 am. "Now," 

"Fine. Fine. Suppose you want to get your beauty rest anyhow," Scorpius teased him. Albus went bright red. 

"What was that?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Thanks a lot!" Albus whispered to Scorpius harshly. "Nothing," he answered her. 

"Nuh-uh. Spill, Potter." Rose said. 

"Well, theres...this girl. I was talking to her at the party, we danced and well...shes really nice and pretty and...oi! Shut up!" Albus started to tell her, but they all were giggling before he finished. 

"No, Al...Im sorry. I think thats great! I think it was...Sarah, right? Sarah Pennyworth? Shes in Hufflepuff, right?" Rose asked, grabbing some popcorn out of the bowl next to her. 

"Yeah. I asked her if she wanted to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and hang out. She agreed and we are meeting around 1. Scorpius has been teasing me ever since I told him!" Albus said. 

"Well, you`re pathetic when you`re in love," Scorpius joked. 

"Im not in love. This is what you do when you`re dating or trying to date someone. You would know that if you had ever been on one!" Albus quipped, but regretted it as soon as he said it. 

"Al! Mean!" Rose scolded him. 

"No, its just because no one can handle all this awesomeness," Scorpius joked. Albus could see right through his facade. 

"Look, Scorp. Im sorry...I didnt mean...Im sorry." Albus stammered out his apology. 

Scorpius shook his head. "Its fine, Al. Im just gonna go get a drink of water. Ill be back." He said, and stood up. He brushed the popcorn crumbs from his pajama bottoms and walked out the door. Albus saw how hurt his brother was and mentally was kicking his own ass. God, Im an asshole, he thought. 

"You better had make this up to him and soon, bud." Teddy said. His hair had turned to a bright turquoise by this point. He sat up a stretched out a little. "You dont just say that kind of stuff," 

"Yeah...I know. But, I also know he doesnt like to be followed. Ill talk to him in the morning. Jeez, Im a dick," Albus said, sadly. He truly regreted saying that. He wasnt exactly sure why Scorpius hadnt ever been on a date. Merlin knew he hd plenty of girls fawning over. Hell, guys too. So...What was the problem? 

"Of monumental proportions. You better fix it," Rose said sternly. "Hit the light, Teddy, please?" Teddy nodded and flicked the switch next to the bed he was on. Albus laid down on his own sleeping bag, but couldnt even rest. He knew what he said was mean, and he couldnt bring himself to go follow Scorpius. He was too ashamed. He hoped he would forgive him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Scorpius walked into the kitchen and got one of the tall glasses down. He turned and got water out of the fridge and sat at the table, sipping it. He didnt know why what Albus had said hit him right in the gut, but it did. He had many...MANY offers, but never considered taking them. He saw what relationships did to people...to his Dad. He saw how broken he was while his mother was there. She broke one of the strongest men alive and it was a long time before he looked at anyone else. Scorpius decided a long time ago that he didnt want it. He was lost in his thoughts, so he didnt hear his Dad come in. 

"Scorp? What are you doing up?" Draco asked. He got an emergency floo call and was needed at the office for a bit. 

"Couldnt sleep," Scorpius said. He tried to school his features like his Dad sometimes did, but he sucked at it, he knew. 

"You wanna talk about it?" Draco asked, sitting at the table across from him. 

"Dont they need you?" Scorpius asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"No one is dying. Just an accident. Involving a gone awry Enlargement potion." Draco said, smirking. 

"Oh...OH. Ewww." Scorpius said, shuddering a bit. 

"Talk to me, kid." Draco said. He needed to know what was bothering his son. 

"Well, Albus has this...date tomorrow. And yeah, Im happy for him, but I was teasing him a little bit just playing around and he said something that hit me a weird way. He wasnt being mean, just coming back at me like we always do. But, it was speculated that Ive never been on a date. Ever. I know Im only 15, but I still. Most guys my age have dated before. Sorry...Im rambling." Scorpius said, folding his hands on the table. 

"Is there any particular reason why you havent been? Isnt there anyone who has held your interest for more than a minute?" Draco lightly teased his son. Scorpius smiled at his Dad. 

"Of course there has...but...I just cant." Scorpius said. He didnt want to say the reason why. 

"Why?" Draco asked. "Come on, kid. Dont leave me hangng here," 

"I just...I saw how miserable you were when you were married to Mom. You think I never heard you crying or pacing in your lab at all hours of the night? I saw your fights. I dont want to be hurt like that. I figured I cant be if I dont do it at all." Scorpius explained. He couldnt even look his dad in the face. It sounded like he was blaming him, but he wasnt. It wasnt his Dads fault he got hurt as he did "Even Harry got hurt in all of that. Albus told me how upset he was. Im 15, not stupid." 

Draco shook his head. Did he really think thats all love was? Just a set up for heartbreak? Oh Merlin..."Scorpius...look at me." Scorpius raised his eyes to meet his Dads. "Yes, I was hurt before. But thats part of putting your heart out there. Now...let me ask you something. How do I seem now?" he asked him. 

"Now? Like right now?" Scorpius asked. 

Draco chuckled a little bit. "Well, yes and no. I mean, do I seem heartbroken now?" Scorpius looked at his Dad. He smiled at him and Scorpius couldnt believe it. He had been such an idiot. 

"No. You dont." Scorpius answered. 

"Exactly. I have never been this happy in love in my entire life. Im not saying you should go out and wear your heart on your sleeve, kid. No way. But what I am saying is, dating is a part of life. A young kids life and you should do it. Its fun," Draco said, honestly. 

"Is it?" Scorpius asked, hopeful. 

"Hell yes. I noticed you were talking to the pretty brunette girl a lot this evening at the party...," Draco said, smirking. 

"Dad..." Scorpius groaned, with a smile.

"Whats her name?" Draco asked. 

"Angela. Angela Whitton. Shes...shes a Ravenclaw. 5th year." Scorpius said, thinking about her. 

"Ah, likes em older." Draco teased. 

"Ok, see this is why even a little information in your hands is dangerous." Scorpius said, smiling. 

"Sorry...done now. I think you should ask her out. Did you get her phone number last night at least?" Draco asked. Scorpius flushed a bit and raised his hand to show his Dad. Angela had written her phone number on the inside of his palm with the words `CALL ME` and a tiny heart. Draco grinned. "You had better call her." 

"You think?" Scorpius asked. 

"I think. Now, you feel better?" Draco asked, laying a hand on his son`s shoulder when he stood up. 

"Yeah...a bit. Now, if I can only make sure not to sound completely moronic tomorrow on the phone." Scorpius said, shaking his head. 

"Oh, Scorp. Im afraid once you`re heart is involved, it all comes out in moron." Draco said, with a wink and a smile. "Now, get on up to bed. Make sure Albus knows you forgive him. If he`s anything like Harry, I know he wont get the hint. You gotta smack it into them," Scorpius chuckled. 

"Oh, I know. Night, Dad." Scorpius said, getting up from the table and heading back towards the stairs. Draco was pulling his jacket on and grabbed his bag. "Hey Dad?" Scorpius called. 

"Yeah?" Draco asked. Scorpius walked back over to his Dad and gave him a huge hug. Draco smiled and hugged him in return. 

"Thanks," Scorpius said. He let his Dad go and turned to walk upstairs. He gave his Dad one more smile and a wave and headed back up to the room he was sharing for the night. He truly did feel better. He was most definitely going to call Angela tomorrow. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips. 


	32. Fixing Us

August

 

Lucius was in the study, reading the Daily Prophet, just to make sure no more slander was being spread about his family. He had enough of the vultures following them around. Draco, Harry, Albus and Scorpius hadnt left the house in two weeks, besides work and tensions were running high. The last straw was when pictures had showed up in the paper of Albus and Scorpius on their double date with their girlfriends. He ran a hand through his blonde hair when he heard shouting. He couldnt take much more. Narcissa had locked herself in the bedroom, as had the boys in theirs and refused to come out until the fighting stopped. All of a sudden he heard a loud BOOM! That was a spell, Lucius thought, angrily. "Alright! Thats it!" He yelled, and slammed his fist down on the desk and stood up. He grabbed his cane, with a newly fit silver snake head on it, and walked quickly in the front room.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! GET IN HERE NOW! DONT THINK YOU`RE GETTING OUT OF IT EITHER , HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET YOU`RE ARSE IN HERE, TOO! COME ON! MOVE IT!" He boomed. 

Draco stood beathing heavily, with his hair in disarray, suddenly looked up and went paler than usual. Harry paled when he heard his name as well. 

"Way to go," Harry snapped, heading out to the front room. 

"Me? You`re the one who wouldnt just listen!" Draco yelled back. "Oh, by the way, why in the hell did you toss a spell at me?" 

"You deserved it, calling me Scarhead! What the hell?" Harry boomed back, as they both reached the room where Lucius stood. 

"ENOUGH!" Lucius boomed, slamming his cane on the marble floor, making the floor quake a bit. Draco shuddered a bit. He tended to forget just how powerful his father was, until times like this came up. "Are you two adults? I seem to be having trouble remembering that little tidbit. Maybe its because you two are fighting like bloody teenagers!" Draco and Harry looked at each other briefly. Harrys stomach sank. He felt horrible, as did Draco. Because of their connection, their magic had gone off the charts, making the aura of the house unbearable. Draco looked at his father. 

"I apologize, Father." Draco said, sincerely. 

"As do I. We never meant to fight at all. Its just so...," Harry began, but Lucius held up a hand up. 

"Well, if you two insist on acting like bloody teenagers, I am going to treat you like them. Go upstairs. Both of you. Now," Lucius said, silver eyes flashing. Draco felt like he was 14 years old, under his Fathers gaze. He turned to go up, but Harry was standing still. He didnt understand. 

"Harry. Come on," Draco said, through gritted teeth. He dragged Harry by his sleeve up the stairs. Lucius followed, until they got to their bedroom. 

"Go. Narcissa and I will take the boys shopping for their school supplies. By the time we come back, you two had better worked this out. I mean it. This is still as much my house as it yours, Draco and Harry. I will not have this any longer." Lucius said, and shut the door. He put a locking spell on the door, which no one but he could remove. 

"Hey!" Both Harry and Draco said together. They both yanked on the door and then tried unlocking it with spells. 

"Merlin..." Draco said, running a hand through his hair. 

"Yeah." Harry said, and he sat in the armchair on the opposite side of the room. "What?" he asked. Draco was looking at him with a angry look. 

"Nothing." Draco said, shaking his head. 

"No. Say it. I can feel the anger rolling off of you." Harry said, raising an eyebrow. 

"You have always been able to get to me, no matter what. Its annoying." Draco said. 

"Yeah, same for you." Harry said, putting his head in his hands. 

"Why in the bloody hell do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Draco asked, angrily. 

"Me?! You`re the one who wont come to a neutral compromise!" Harry yelled. 

"Yes! A neutral compromise. Not one that only works in your favor. I am not, and never will, come to one of those Ministry invites. They are only looking for your approval. As if they need it anymore! You are retired for Merlins sake! What the bloody hell else do they want from you?" Draco stood and stared pacing. 

"I just thought we could go just to keep mouths from running. Thats all. I never said we had to stay the whole time!" Harry yelled back. 

"Thats all?" Draco asked. 

"Yes! Thats what I have been trying to say! You never listen to me!" Harry boomed, standing up. 

"You dont listen to me!" Draco snapped back. 

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco. Yes, he was angry. Yes, he was so angry in fact that he felt like he could blow something up. He had to make Draco listen to him. They had done this before...to diffuse an arguement...Harry hoped it would work this time....and Lucius did say to work it out...He stomped over to Draco, grabbed him by the back of the neck roughly and slammed his lips to the blondes. Draco didnt immediately respond, and Harry tensed. Draco grabbed Harry in his unruly black hair and pulled roughly, while kissing him back roughly. Harry relaxed a little and pulled back. 

"You are the most infuriating man I have ever met," Harry said, his voice deep and husky. He captured Dracos mouth again, just as rough as before. Rough, all tongue and teeth. Draco felt a jolt of excitement and lust for the man kissing him like this. Harry pulled back again and Draco almost whimpered. He held onto Harry tightly. "But, you are my obsession," he said, pushing Draco onto the bed. "My religion," He ripped open his white button down shirt. "My confusion," He undid Dracos belt and ripped it off, his pants and boxers following. Harry felt hot all over, his face flushed deep red. He looked climbed on top of his beautiful fiance and then licked a long stripe up his neck, making Draco shudder. He grabbed both of Draco`s wrists and pinned them to the bed. He looked the blonde right in the eyes. Harry felt his cock jump as he gazed upon Dracos lips, plump and red from kissing and his pupils blown wide from lust. He felt it oozing off of Draco like an oil all over his skin. It made him shudder with his own lust and love he felt for him. "You are my everything." Draco did whimper this time, and just nodded his head because he didnt trust himself enough to speak. Harry brought his mouth down to kiss his lover, all the while not letting go of his wrists. He squeezed them a little harder, to emphasize his point. He meant every word he said. Draco kissed back with as much enthusiasm. When Harry let him breathe, he closed his eyes and tried to let all his love flow through the connection. Harry almost cried with the love he felt coming off of Draco. He smiled and kissed him again. 

"You gonna stay clothed, Harry?" Draco asked, smirking. 

"Oh, no. Undress me," Harry said, sliding off of Draco. He laid back down on the bed and smiled cheekily up at the blonde. Draco rolled his eyes playfully. He waved his hand and Harrys clothes disappeared. "Not fair." 

"All is fair in love and war," Draco said with his trademark Malfoy smirk. Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "My turn." Draco said, quietly and leapt onto his raven haired fiance. He waved his hand again and the ipod deck began playing. It was on Harrys rock playlist. Perfect, Draco thought. He smirked again, and winked at Harry. Harry gulped, hoping Draco didnt see it. Draco waved his hand and that tied Harrys hands to the bed. 

 

"Oh, hell no! What--?" Harry said, but was cut off by Draco kissing him, hard. Harry forgot what he was going to say, feeling Dracos mouth on his own. He felt Dracos cock, hard and leaking against his thigh, making him shudder. 

 

We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go  
Tie me up and take me over till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow

 

"You want something, baby?" Draco asked, leaning up and straddling him. He smoothed his hands across Harrys toned chest and abs, relshing the feeling. 

"You damn well know I do," Harry said, shuddering under Dracos touch. 

"I think I want to taste you now. Because, fact of the matter is...'" Draco said, licking up Harrys neck and up into his ear, knowing it made Harry crazy "You are mine," he whispered, biting into Harrys neck, hard enough to leave marks. Harry whimpered and wriggled under him, making Draco chuckle lightly. He slithered down until he was in the middle of Harrys legs and licked just the tip of Harrys cock, licking the pre come off, licking his lips. He always loved how his lover tasted. Harry moaned loudly, writhing a bit against the bonds on his wrists, knowing it wouldnt do any good. He desperately wanted to touch Draco. Draco continued licking until Harrys cock was good and wet, then took him into his mouth, making Harry moan his name. "Draco...ngh...feels so good." 

Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh

 

Draco figured out he was good at this when he had a one night stand years ago. Harry benefited from it now, and he would be the only one who ever would again. Draco sucked as far as he could go down, and wrapped his hand around the bottom part of Harrys cock and pumped. Harry was sure he had died and gone to heaven. This had to be the best blow job Draco had ever given and that was saying something. Someone up there must love me, considering I have the sexiest man alive and hes sweet, funny, intelligent, and very fucking good in bed, Harry thought. Draco continued sucking, relishing the taste of his lover, bringing him to the edge, and stopping. Harry groaned loudly. "Merlin...," 

"Oh, it gets better, love," Draco said, voice husky with lust. He leaned down and nipped with his teeth Harrys chest and neck, leaving little love bites in his wake. He licked over one nipple, then biting it, making Harry scream.

 

Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat  
It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot

 

"You need to learn to compromise, Harry," Draco said, licking around Harrys other nipple, making him shudder and moan. "Calmly." 

"Yes, I know." Harry moaned. Anything to keep that mouth on me, he thought. 

"I think I would enjoy teaching you, though." Draco said, biting his nipple, making Harry moaned loudly. He loved doing this to Harry. It was usually Harry who took over, since he loved topping, but Draco loved being the one who dominated him this time. 

 

Wanna wrestle with me baby  
Here's a sneak, little peek  
You can dominate the game cause I'm tough  
I don't play around that often  
When I do, I'm a freak  
So you'd better believe i like it rough

 

"Tease," Harry said, breathing heavily. He was leaking pre come all over Dracos thighs and he felt like he would burst if his cock didnt get some kind of friction soon. He tried rubbing against Draco for that reason but Draco held his hips still. "Damn it...ngh..." 

"What, baby?" Draco asked, innocently. He smirked down at Harry, then biting Harrys neck hard, then licking over the mark he made. 

"Fuck me, damn it." Harry demanded. It was a desperate needy sound at this point, but he didnt care. He needed Draco inside him, like he needed to breathe. 

"So bossy for someone in no position to," Draco said. He sat up straight and grabbed his own leaking cock and stroked a few times, moaning softly. Harry whimpered. 

"Please, fuck me. Draco, pleeeease," Harry moaned. He writhed against the binds and against his fiance, begging with his body. 

"As you wish," Draco replied, and slicked up two fingers with magic and lowered them to Harrys entrance. He rubbed against the tight ring before pressing the first finger in. Harry moaned and tried to press against the finger, happy for anything Draco did to him. Draco pinned his hips down again with his other arm demanding he stay still, at least for the moment. Draco pumped slowly at first, feeling Harry begin to stretch around him. Draco added the second finger carefully, watching for a reaction of any pain on Harrys face. When he didnt see any, he pumped slowly, and tried to search for Harrys prostate. Harry was moaning already, but if he could just find it...he thought, and he crooked his fingers a bit and...

"Oh, Gods...Draco...! Ah!" Harry screamed. There we go, Draco thought, smirking happily. It pleased him just as much as recieving pleasure himself, to be able to pleasure Harry like this as well. He hit that spot inside Harry a few more times, before Harry was almost in tears begging. 

 

Hold me down and make me scream  
Lay me on the floor  
Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or  
Turn me on and take me out (Turn me on, take me out)  
Make me beg for more

"Please, fuck me! Now!" Harry yelled. Draco didnt reply, he pulled his fingers out of Harry, lined up his cock with him, and slid as carefully as he could inside. He moaned deeply upon entering him. As much as he was focused on Harrys pleasure, he had not been prepared for how it felt to be inside him. 

"Oh, Merlin..." Draco moaned. Harry had his legs up, knees bent and Draco grabbed onto Harrys thighs and went a bit faster. "Harry...feels so good. So...tight," 

"Mmhmm...fuck me baby. Harder, please." Harry begged. Draco comlpied and sped up the pace. Their combined moans, and swears were the only words and sounds heard within the entire manor. Their magics swirled around them, as it always did, but this time, it felt like they were completing each other. 

"I love you, Draco," Harry moaned out, feeling a hot pool of arousal deep in his abdomen, curling up and ready to explode. Draco waved his hand to let Harry out of the bonds. Harry grabbed Dracos hand and squeezed tightly. Draco came with a shout, followed closely by Harry, their orgasms made ten times as powerful as their magic connected again. Having it now in sync again, they both felt a lot better. 

Draco slowly pulled out of Harry and laid on his chest. "I love you too, Harry. Forever." he said and kissed his chest, now covered in love bites. 

"And always," Harry agreed. He kissed the top of Dracos head. Of course, they would have their fights; they were opposites after all. But, in the end they knew they completed each other. Harry hoped they could stay like this for at least a little while. He closed his eyes for a moment, but then he remembered something and they shot back open. "Draco?" 

"Mmm...yes, Harry?" Draco asked, sleepily. 

"Do you think your Dad will let us out of here when they get back?" Harry asked, worried. 

Draco chuckled. "Of course. Now...we still have a little time left before they do. What do you say to a shower?" 

"Sounds like music to my ears," Harry said, smiling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Flesh by Simon Curtis
> 
> fitting for their romp ;-)


	33. The Night Before Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years later...
> 
> Albus and Scorpius are now 17 years old. Harry and Draco have finally gotten married and are very happy. Graduation is impending for Albus and Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I havent posted in forever! *hides in a corner* please forgive me :)

2 years later...

 

June

 

"Albus!" Harry yelled from his and Draco`s bedroom. He was frantically searching through his closet. 

"Coming!" Albus called back. He and Scorpius had returned home for the week before graduation. Which was good because apparently their fathers had planned a trip to America. Scorpius was wary of the trip, but Albus was excited. He had been wanting to visit the States for some time. He currently was playing Wizards chess with Scorpius and in two moves, captured his King. He stood up with a grin. "Checkmate, bro," Albus said. 

"Damn it!" Scorpius cursed. "How have you gotten better than me?" 

"My Uncle Ron." Albus said. "I`ll be back." He ran up the two flights of stairs, a bit out of breath by the time he reached the top. "Bloody hell, we need a better way to get up here." He had grown into an almost exact clone of his Dad, save for his hazel eyes. He had his Moms eyes. However, his Dad had played quidditch, so Albus was missing some of the muscle tone Harry had. 

"Toot sweet and I dont mean the candy!" Harry quipped out, in a southern voice. Albus chuckled and shook his head and walked in, seeing the suitcase on the bed, but closed. 

"Ok, what`s the packing crisis?" Albus asked, raising an eyebrow. His Dad was hell for forgetting things at home, and not packing for certain weather, etc. 

"Thats the thing. I have no packing crisis. For the first time in my life, I have NO PACKING CRISIS!" Harry said, walking over to the bed, and laying a hand on his suitcase. "I have discussed everything we have planned and what weather we could possibly encounter, and he insisted to coordinate how we dress. So we talked about how he expected to dress and how I expected to dress, and we are so in sync that I have everything I could ever need or desire. Right down to the TARDIS t shirts I plan to wear in the mornings for breakfast because we agreed to keep it a little whimsical." 

Albus grinned. "So, not your Star Trek T shirts," he said. "So, you`re creating a crisis out of nostalga?" 

Harry glared at his son, with no mirth behind it. "I have no idea what to wear on the flight!" 

"You`re wigging," Albus teased his Dad. 

"You know how you`re Step Father is..." Harry said, sheepishly. 

"Dad, you married him. Hes impressed by you enough, dont ya think?" Albus asked. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Alright, alright...ummm. Let me look."

"I want to be comfortable, but look good. But not so good, that it steps on my night outfit for when we go to dinner," Harry explained. Albus nodded and searched. He finally landed on something. He grinned. Draco had gotten Harry a vintage AC/DC shirt for his birthday last year that Harry hadnt worn a lot. He took that out and a pair of dark blue, partially destroyed jeans. 

"Comfort and rock. I love it. Thanks!" Harry said sincerely. He sat the outfit on top of his suitcases on the floor. 

"You taught me everything I know," Albus teased. 

"No I didnt. Scorpius did," Harry said, with a laugh. 

"We`re hopeless." Albus said, with a smile. "Anyway, when do we leave?" 

"The day after you graduate." Harry said, sitting down on the chair. His look suddenly turned solomn. 

"What`s up, Dad?" Albus asked, sitting down in the chair next to him. 

"It`s nothing," Harry said, but Albus wasn`t buying it. 

"Spill, please," Albus said. 

Harry sighed. "Im just...I just can`t believe it. You`re grown," he said, with a sad smile. 

"Oh, no. You`re not going all weepy on me, are ya?" Albus asked, with a smile. 

"No! I just can`t believe how fast its all gone by. Im so proud of you, Albus. I hope you know that." Harry said, and he meant it. Every word. 

"Thanks, Dad." Albus said, with a watery smile. 

"You are a great, cool kid, and the best friend a guy could ask for. Not to mention, you`re wicked smart. Must get that from your Mum," Harry said, returning the smile. Albus stood up and hugged his Dad tight. He didnt want his Dad to see the nostalgic tears falling from his eyes. 

Albus sniffed and wiped his eyes quickly. "Alright. Lets roll credits on this chick flick," he joked. Harry laughed, getting the reference. 

"Love ya, kid." Harry said, ruffling his sons hair. It was just as unruly as his own, and it made him smile. 

"Love you, Dad." Albus said, giving his Dad a grin and walking out of the bedroom. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco had a busy day at St. Mungos. Five potion mishaps, experimental spells gone horribly wrong, one of which he was still working on. He finally found the countercurse and cast it on the patient. Luckily, he was still asleep, due to a dreamless sleeping draught he mixed himself. He was five hours past of when he was supposed to get off work. He had sent Harry a quick text, telling him he would be late. It was the boys last night at home before graduation and he was hoping to take them all out for dinner and a movie. So much for that, he thought. His blonde hair was falling out of place, due to the times he had run his hands through it and he had multiple stains on his jacket and trousers. Not even a Scorgify could clean them all. He needed a drink and a shower, but the way the night was going, he wasnt getting them anytime soon. 

Knock, knock. 

Damn it, Draco groaned internally. "Yes?" He clipped out, a bit harsher than he meant to. One of the nurses, a petite brunette woman, popped her head in.

"Sir, Mr. Larine has begun sprouting purple boils on his...um..." she explained, or tried to. 

"Spit it out," Draco snapped. 

"On his private areas," she all but whispered. Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, for the love of Salazar. Be right there," Draco sighed. He pulled out his phone. This was going to be a long night, and he sent a text to Harry. 

Hey, love. Going to be here all night. -D

Something else happen? -H

Purple boils. You can guess where. -D

Ok, gross. -H

Yes. Very... -D

Im so sorry, love. -H 

I am, too. I wanted to take you and the boys out before tomorrow. -D

I know. We have all the time in the world for that. We understand. -H

Still. -D

Have you eaten? -H

Not since breakfast. -D

Oh, Drake... -H

It is what it is. Oh, well. Gotta get back to work. I should be home before midnight. I love you. -D

Love you too. <3 -H 

I hate symbols lol -D 

Get over it lol -H 

Draco put his phone in his pocket of his jacket and sighed. He ran his hand through his blonde hair for about the millionth time tonight, and straightened his jacket and headed out the door of his office towards Mr. I Sprout Purple Boils room. His stomach rumbled with hunger, but he ignored it. He hadnt had to skip meals like this since one of the raids Harry was on years ago, when he was still in the Aurors. He arrived in the room, to hear Mr. Larine`s moaning in pain. 

"Mr. Larine, I have to know what exactly you intented to do with this potion." Dracoa asked, searching for the salve that reduced boils in the cupboards. 

"Well, its kind of...personal," Mr. Larine said, sheepishly. Dracos mind reeled. 

"Ok. Well, my imagination did enough of the work. I can imagine. Alright, this may sting a little," Draco said, as he opened the jar. He had created this salve himself, and was intended for it to be less painful in its application. 

"Actually, it feels better than what it did before. Thank you, Healer Malfoy." Mr. Larine said, gratefully. Draco sat in silence while he applied the rest of the salve to his bits. He finished, and threw away the gloves he put on do do this, and put he jar away. 

"Can I ask you something?" Mr. Larine asked. 

"Sure. Ask anything you like," Draco said, a bit absentmindedly. He was cleaning up the gauze and towels that were lying around the room. The interns almost never do their jobs, Draco thought, irritated. 

"Do you do...other areas of Healer work as well?" Mr. Larine asked, now fiddling with his hem on his hospital gown. Draco found that question odd. 

"Why do you ask?" Draco asked, now interested. 

"My son, Gabriel, and his wife are expecting a child. However, they trust no one. I do mean, no one. Its a long story why, but my sons wife, Amelia, refuses to go to a doctor for an exam. She has to be around 4 months by now, and she needs prenatal care. My wife says to let them make their own decision, but I worry about it. I have been coming to you for years in your general practice, as well as for emergencies. I trust you," Mr. Larine explained. That hit Draco like a ton of bricks. He had not been expecting that. It warmed his heart to know his patients trusted him, though. He fought back the warm, fuzzy feeling growing in his chest, in order to stay professional. 

"Well, I have studied all aspects of medicine, including Obstetrics. If you would like, I could speak with Gabriel and Amelia after I return from my trip. I would be happy to be their Healer," Draco said, honestly with a warm smile. 

"Really? That would be wonderful! I`ll send an owl to my son tonight. Thank you!" Mr. Larine said, with a smile brighter than the sun. Draco smiled even brighter and gave a short nod. 

"Your welcome. Now, get some sleep. The salve works better when you are sleeping, actually. Hope you feel better," Draco said, standing. He headed toward the door, and stopped short and turned around. "Mr. Larine?" 

"Yes?" Mr. Larine asked. 

"What was your strongest subject in Hogwarts?" Draco asked. 

"Charms, why?" Mr. Larine answered, puzzled. 

"Well, stick to those, then," Draco joked. He flashed a smile his way and walked out, hearing Mr. Larine chuckling behind him. He was still smiling as he made his way to his office. The hallways were deserted and everything seemed pretty calm. No noise came from the emergency waiting area either. He went into his office and removed his Healers coat, making a mental note to have it sent out to wash. He grabbed his bag and checked his pockets to make sure he had everything. He closed up the door to his office and locked it. He walked through the hall to the waiting area, where he was greeted with the most wonderful sight. A huge smile rose up on his face. 

Harry, Scorpius and Albus all stood out in the waiting room, with huge smiles. Harry had texted Dracos assistant and asked to let him know when he was getting ready to leave. 

"Whats going on?" Draco asked, still in shock. 

"Midnight dinner and movie!" Scorpius exclaimed. He walked up to his Dad, and took his bag from him. He handed him a change of clothes. "Go wash up, because there is no way you would forgive yourself if you went anywhere smelling like ogre`s feet," 

"Very subtle, Scorp," Harry said, with a chuckle. Albus was chuckling to himself, not being able to reach his stepfathers eyes. 

"You both should be getting some sleep," Draco said, looking at Albus and Scorpius. 

"Meh, we can sleep when we are on the plane," Scorpius said, grinning. "Go! Im hungry! Harry made us wait for you!" 

Draco smiled and mock glared at his husband. 

"Harry..." Draco said. 

"What? We are going to dinner as soon as you get moving! Go!" Harry said, shooing him off. Draco looked like he was going to burst with happiness and left to go to the bathrooms to wash up. 

"Told you this was a good idea," Scorpius said to Harry. He was grinning. 

"I never said it wasn`t." Harry said, matching the grin. "He works so hard, and he needs a break. He looks exhausted." 

"He doesnt look sleep exhausted," Albus said.

"Yeah. He looks like `I need a damn vacation` exhausted," Scorpius said, nodding. 

"Good thing the trip is two days away, then," Harry mused. Draco walked back out, looking refreshed, and happy. His blonde hair was fixed and his face was glowing with happiness. Harry smiled at his husband. He walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "I missed you," 

"I missed you, too. Harry, you didnt have to do this, you know," Draco said. 

"I know. Thats why its fun. Come on." Harry said, with a smile and taking Dracos hand. "Come on, guys," he called behind him to Albus and Scorpius. Albus and Scorpius were smiling too and followed them out to the Apparation point outside of St. Mungos.


	34. We Are Here Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco let their sons in on how their time was at Hogwarts. Some angst, but mostly humorous.

Draco, Harry, Albus and Scorpius walked down the busy streets of London to their favorite diner, which was conveniently located two blocks away from St. Mungo`s secret entrance. Harry had parked their car down a little way from the diner and walked up to retrieve Draco with their sons. Draco held Harry`s hand whilst walking behind Albus and Scorpius, who were both chuckling at a joke Scorpius had heard.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, babe?" Harry replied. He looked over to his husband and still admired his beautiful features. He knew there would never be a day that went by that he wouldn`t.

"Did we...that could have been us." Draco said, gesturing toward Albus and Scorpius.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He couldn't see where this was going.

"We could have had that. That friendship." Draco admitted. He had been thinking about this for quite some time over the past couple of days, while seeing how close their sons really were. They were brothers, no matter if their blood was different.

They had reached the front of the diner, and Scorpius was holding the door open. "Dad? Harry? You coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, go on in guys and get us a table. We will be in in a minute." Harry said. He needed to talk to Draco.

"Oh. Alright, then." Scorpius said, shrugging. Albus gave the younger Malfoy a quizzical look, but he just shook his head. "Adult talk,"

"You mean "This is too adult for the almost Hogwarts graduates talk," Albus said. Scorpius laughed and pointed at a table that was open and took their seats.

Outside, Harry sat Draco down on the bench. "Whats this all about?" he asked.

"That...that...sodding feud between us. It ruined everything. We could have been friends. I thought I had to prove to you I was worthy of being your friend. But, I saw how my Father treated his so called friends, so I followed suit. I thought that that was how it was done. Of course, I learned later that he treated them like that because he HATED them, but still. You, showed me that was not, in fact, the case," Draco admitted, shaking his head.

"Draco, I love you. You do know that, right?" Harry asked, holding Draco`s hand.

Draco let out a shaky laugh. "Of course. And I, you. I just think that...maybe we could have had this sooner."

"We wouldn't have the kids, then. My marriage to Ginny gave me something that I can never regret. My son." Harry said, smiling.

"Yes. Astoria gave me Scorpius. I could never, ever ask for anything better." Draco said, nodding in agreement.

"After everything that has happened to me, I have learned that you cannot change the past. You can make damn sure that you can have one hell of a future, though," Harry said, kissing Draco on the cheek. Draco smiled.

"Yes. I just wish we could have held off on...some parts, " Draco admitted.

"Same here. But, we`re here now. I wouldn't change this for the world," Harry said, grinning. Draco felt Harry`s love for him sing through their bond, and it was almost overwhelming to the point it brought tears to his eyes.

They both heard the jingle of the diner door open and a white blond head poke out. "Come on, guys! We`re starving kids, here!" Scorpius whined.

"I didn`t say not to order!" Harry said, chuckling. He pulled Draco up with him and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "You okay?" he asked his husband.

"Never better," Draco said, smiling. Harry kissed the back of Draco`s hand and headed inside to join their sons.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

They all had ordered their food and were waiting on it to come. Harry had ordered the steak and eggs, Draco a ceasar salad and tuna snadwich, Albus and Scorpius their bacon cheeseburgers with fries. They were talking about how Teddy`s interneship at Hogwarts had gone this past year. Teddy Lupin was interning at Hogwarts to become a teacher. He was trying to become the next DADA teacher, like his Father. It made Harry`s heart swell with pride.

"So, Dad," Scorpius said, glancing at Albus for a second.

"So, Scorp," Draco mocked, smirking.

"I have something to ask you," Scorpius said. He had the same evil glint in his eye that his father wore sometimes. Albus raised his eyebrow at him, knowing where this was headed. He had told Albus earlier that he had planned on asking, but he didnt think it would be so soon. 

"Okay? Care to share with the class?" Draco asked, taking a sip of his water.

"What started the rivalry between you and Harry at school?" Scorpius asked. Harry, who was taking a drink of his Coke at the moment, almost choked.

"What?" Harry spluttered out.

"Yeah...I`ve always wanted to know, myself." Albus chimed in.

"Why do you want to know?" Draco asked.

"Just curious. How did you go from hating each other...to being married with two kids?" Scorpius asked.

"Well...you want to chime in here anytime, okay?" Harry asked Draco.

"I will when necessary," Draco said, smirking.

"Big help, babe," Harry said, smiling. He shook himself out of the shock of the question, and began his story. "Well, I met your Father in the robe shop in Diagon Alley. He was...interesting. At first."

"Wait, what do you mean, at first?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Drake...well, you were...and I emphasize WERE...a...oh, bollocks. You were a pompous arse." Harry admitted, going red in the face.

"I was not!" Draco exclaimed, knowing the real answer.

"Yeah, you kinda were. You reminded me of my cousin, Dudley. Just in attitude though. You just rubbed me the wrong way. Then, when we met again, you made fun of the first friend I ever had." Harry explained.

"Damn...I was, wasn`t I?" Draco asked, looking sheepish.

"Sorry, babe, but yeah," Harry said, smiling a little. "Anyhow, it was always jabs here and there at each other."

"A bit more than jabs. We fought. Outright screamed at each other, Harry." Draco said, chuckling.

"You also made buttons that said `Potter Stinks`." Harry said, grinning.

"You did not!" Scorpius exclaimed, laughing. Albus was laughing as well.

"Yes, I did. It was for the Triwizard Tournament," Draco chuckled at the memory.

"It was a dick move," Harry said, the grin not leaving his face. "But, you got yours that year..."

"Harry James Potter, don`t you DARE," Draco said, in warning. Harry chuckled.

"What? What!?" Scorpius asked.

"No." Harry said, still smiling.

"You`re just gonna leave it at that? Come on!" Albus whined.

"Absolutely not, Albus. Its something that I do not wish to repeat again. Even, in memory." Draco said, shaking his head. Harry chuckled and Draco raised an eyebrow, so he stopped. "Remember the fight we had during a Quidditch match?"

Harry snorted. "Which one?" he asked. "There were quite a few,"

"Good point. Um...this would have been when I fiest joined the House team, so second year," Draco said. 

"Oh, the year Hermione accused you of buying your way into the team?" Harry teased. 

"Excuse me...you did WHAT?" Scorpius asked his father. 

"I did NOT, just for the record. Father and I knew that many of the kids on the team didnt have a lot of money, so we were being nice. Some of them didnt even have brooms at all." Draco explained. This was news to Harry; he assumed that everyone in Slytherin House had money and came from noble and wealthy families, like Dracos. 

"I never knew that," Harry admitted. 

"Well, I didnt flaunt it because they would have killed me where I stood if I would have made them sound like charity cases. Im not naming names, but you know them, Harry. Anyhow, the fight was the first one we had on the Quidditch field and we both ended up in the hospital wing. Me, feeling like my bollocks were kicked up into my throat., and Harry...," Draco cut off and started laughing. 

"With no bones in my arm," Harry said, with a grimace. 

"What?!" Albus and Scorpius asked together. 

"Yeah. Our dingbat Defense teacher decided to try and 'mend' my bones," Harry explained using air quotes around the word 'mend' when he said it. "He ended up removing them all. It was quite disgusting...Hey! Its not funny!" 

Draco, Scorpius and Albus had collapsed into a fit of giggles. "Oi! See if you all get dessert then!" Harry yelled at them. They continued to laugh and Harry shook his head chuckling. "Oh, Drake? Remember the time I made you run screaming like a bloody banshee when I attacked you with snowballs in Hogsmeade?" 

Draco instantly shut up. "I did not scream like a banshee, as you so eloquently put it. I was 13 years old and flying balls came from out of no where and hit me in the face!" he exclaimed.

"Flying what, Dad?" Scorpius asked. Albus tried not to laugh and was failing miserably. 

"Balls," Draco said, flatly. "Snowballs." 

Harry and Albus burst out laughing and Draco got the joke. Albus lost his composure as well and laughed as well. "You all are children," Draco said, shaking his head and sighing.

"And balls are funny," Harry said, chuckling still. At that moment, the waitress brought their orders over, where Albus and Scorpius began eating ravenously. Harry shook his head. "Seriously, you two eat like horses. People are going to think we dont feed you or something." he teased. He took a bite of his own food, and was satisfied they cooked his steak right. He glanced over to Albus, who had sat his burger down and was frowning. "Something wrong, kid?" he asked his son. 

Albus looked sheepish. "It has onions on it," Albus said, quietly. Harry smiled and waved his hand over his sons burger. 

"There. No more onions," Harry said, just like he used to since Albus was 5 years old. 

"Thanks," Albus said, with a half smile at his Dad. He began eating his burger again and seemed happy with it now. Harry smiled at his son. As grown up as he was, it was nice to be reminded that he was still the little boy, who used to ride around on his ankles all day. 

"Anyway...we both had our faults. And then some," Harry said. "Im not going into all the details, but I hurt him in sixth year. Badly. I have regretted it every day of my life since. It wasn`t the same after that. I looked at him differently." Harry explained to them.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"Well, I knew after sixth year EXACTLY what Draco had been going through. I didnt pity him. Good God, he would have killed me where I stood if he would have thought I had pitied him," Harry explained.

"Yes I would have," Draco interjected. "Wow. Our arguments and other discrepancies are legendary in those hallowed halls."

"Long story short, your Father saved my life, Scorp." Harry said, smiling at Draco.

"You saved mine as well," Draco said, taking Harry's hand and squeezing it. 

"So, the rest you know. But, a lot of it has to do with the war and I dont--," Harry began but Albus shook his head.

"We know. We dont have to talk about the War, Dad. We understand." he said, Scorpius nodding his head in agreement.

"Ok," Draco said, in finality.

"Alright, then. We are here now and that`s all that matters. Yeah?" Harry asked them all.

"Yep," Albus agreed.

"Of course." Scorpius agreed as well. Draco just smiled in answer and squeezed Harry hand under the table.

"Im guessing that we wont be discussing this again?" Scorpius asked.

"Good guess," Draco said, winking at his son.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Pitch Perfect 2? Really? You all made me sit through that whole thing? I didn't even like the first one! Most sequels are lame," Scorpius complained. They walked outside to wait for their Dads, while munching on the leftover popcorn. Albus reached into the bucket and pulled out a handful. 

"The Dark Knight?" Albus asked, smirking a little. He popped a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth. 

"Whoa! DON'T even compare the two! The Dark Knight is not even in the same category as this junk!" Scorpius exclaimed. "Brother, you offend me so. Why must you do this to me?" he asked in a fake sad voice. 

"Oh, shove off!" Albus said, laughing. "Anyway, now that we have a free moment, have you got your half of the speech done?" 

"Yeah, I just need to tweak in a little. Everything I said sounded so lame and sappy. Neither of our Dads are lame or sappy." Scorpius said, tossing the remainder of his handful of popcorn into his mouth. "Ju- nee- to wri- so- mo-," he said, with his mouth full. 

"Were you raised in a barn? Dont do that! I know Draco raised you better! Even if not, I know your Grandmum wouldn't stand for that," Albus said, shaking his head. 

"Oh, right. Sorry," Scorpius said, wiping his hands on the front of his jeans. Albus rolled his eyes. He heard a laugh, sounding much like his Dads and he turned to see him conversation with Draco while walking toward them. Both he and Draco looked at each other like no one else existed for them in the entire world. It made him so happy to his Dad happy after all that time being so miserable. He loved his Mum, but he could tell how much it hurt Harry all those years. "What are you looking at? he heard Scorpius ask.

"Them. Its amazing, really. I never have seen my Dad this happy." Albus said, smiling. 

"Same with mine. My Dad was always solemn. Very solemn. When I was little, I just assumed that that was how his face was." Albus burst out laughing when Scorpius said this. "What? I did! I was 4 years old, ok? Damn...but seriously. I am happy that he is happy. That they are. And, what we get out of this is so much better," 

"Oh? Whats that?" Albus asked, in an innocent voice.

Scorpius smacked him on the arm. "You're my brother, ya dingbat," he said. 

"I know. Just making sure you remembered. Oh, hey." Albus said to their Dads. He smiled at both of them. 

"What?" Draco asked. 

"Nothing. Just happy, is all." Scorpius said, elbowing his brother.

"Well, I think we have a busy day tomorrow, well, today and we need sleep." Harry said, nodding at them all. Draco yawned and stretched in agreement. 

"Yeah, and Scorpius has more packing to do, right?" Albus said, elbowing his brother. 

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I don't have all the shoes I want to bring," Scorpius said, thinking quickly. He knew that he had to get his speech done. Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry just stared at them.

"Shoes?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah. I have to make sure they all match, right? Come on, Al," Scorpius said quickly and dragged his brother to the car, whispering to each other. 

"OK. Our kids are just weird." Harry said, laughing. 

"Thank God," Draco said, smiling and Harry nodded in agreement.


	35. The Ties That Bind

After they had returned home, both boys ran upstairs to their rooms, speaking in hushed voices. "Oi! No goodnight?" Harry called out to them when they were halfway up the stairs. Albus and Scorpius both stopped and turned, looking guilty. 

"Sorry, Dad," Albus said, coming back down. Scorpius was right behind and crushed Draco into a huge hug. 

"Sorry, Dad," he echoed Albus. Draco welcomed the hug and kissed the top of his sons head. He hadnt quite reached Draco's height yet, so he could still do this. "Dad...Im not five years old." he complained, but smiled at him all the same. 

"Oh well. Its my right as your father to embarrass you every time I get the chance." Draco teased. Scorpius rolled his eyes. 

"Yup. Its the rules," Harry agreed and wrapped Scorpius in a hug of his own. Draco. in turn wrapped Albus in one. They both couldnt believe their boys were so grown up! 

"Oh, yeah. Which brings up a question I have," Scorpius said, breaking away from his stepfather. Draco looked at him quizzically. "Is...well, is Mum going to be there tomorrow? Or, today, rather?" 

"Yes. She sent me an owl. I was going to let it be a surprise, but since its out now..." Draco said, with a small smile. Harry put his hand on the small of Draco's back. 

"I know you and Mum dont get along, but I really do want her there." Scorpius said directly to his Father. 

"I know this, which is why she will be sitting with her new husband during graduation," Draco said, with a sigh. Harry internally winced. Here it comes, he thought. 

"DAD! What the bloody hell were you thinking letting HIM come to MY graduation? Hes not only a git, but an imbicile! You would think when two people divorce, they would upgrade." Scorpius exclaimed. "You did, for Merlin's sake! I cannot and will not stand for this. Not now. Not ever," he stated and Harry was shocked to see just how much he really DID resemble Draco, especially in times like these.

"Scorp," Albus tried, but Scorpius was having none of it. 

"No! This is shite and you know it. He hates me, Dad. If you dont owl her, call her or just apparate over there and demand that she doesnt bring him, I will never speak to her again. I mean it. Its worse than the plain fact that 'We dont get on". He is a nuisance and a total blithering idiot," Scorpius said, with a tone of finality. Albus shut his eyes and sighed. He had a feeling that the other shoe would drop after a great night they had had. Scorpius was furious. Harry couldnt blame him though, The man that Astoria insisted on marrying was from Germany, went to Durmstrang and was a complete and utter dick. Draco felt for his son. It was his day tomorrow so he would do everything he could to make him happy. Draco was pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing, when he heard footsteps behind them. He turned to see his Father making his way down the hallway from his study. 

"Scorpius, what is going on? I heard shouting." Lucius inquired. He was in his day clothes, but had on his dressing gown and slippers. 

"Mum is bringing her new husband to graduation," Scorpius said in a mock sweet tone. "Grandpa, isnt that fabulous? We will be one big happy family. Like the damn Bradys." he finished with a scoff. Albus scowled at him and pinched him on the arm. "Ow!" 

"Alright! Thats enough. I will call her now. Im sorry, Scorp. I honestly didnt think it would be an issue, since they werent sitting with us," Draco sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Thats ok. I have an idea. though." Scorpius said, with a smirk. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Whats that?" 

"Well, if I have to see him and talk to him...I'll call you Dad...and call him "Daddy Lehmann" " Scorpius teased. Albus and Harry were both surpressing giggles. Lucius wasnt fairing much better. Scorpius kind of felt bad for adding to the obvious stressful day that his Dad had had, so he was trying to make light of it all. He knew he would set things right, his Father. He was good about that.

"Alright," Draco said, playing along. 

"I'll have to see how holiday is going to work in, though. Like, I can be here for Christmas. With him on Easter. I will have to look into his religion though, to see how Hannakah will play. Unless you want to convert to Juddism and take over Hannakah for yourself...," Scorpius went on, but Draco held up a hand. 

"Alright then. I get it, ok? Merlin, you dont have to mock." he chided. Lucius, Harry and Albus were in full blown laughter by then. "Oi! Shut up, you lot!" he yelled at them. "Im going to call Astoria now. Have a laugh!" he said, and he stomped off. 

"Come on, boys. Dont bait him like that," Lucius scolded, but not unkind. 

"Whoa! Just standing here!" Albus said in defense. Harry clapped him on the back. 

"Alright, you two. We have a busy day tomorrow and you two need sleep. Albus, no reading. Straight to bed." Harry said, sternly. 

Albus groaned. "Fine," he agreed. He nodded to Scorpius to follow. "Night, Dad. Night, Lucius" 

"Night," Scorpius said, following Albus up.

As both boys reached the top of the stairs, Scorpius followed Albus into his room and shut the door. "I better not see his disgusting, vile face tomorrow. I swear, I'll..." Scorpius began to say until Albus, who had crashed onto his bed, still fully clothed, hit him with a pillow. "Ok, you've made your point, Sparky." Albus said; he didnt want his brother to go into a 20 minute tangent on just how insufferable his Mothers husband was. Albus had met the fellow once; and once was plenty for a lifetime, he thought. 

"I just...argh! Ok. Ok...im fine. Im cool. Im good," Scorpius stated with a nod of his head. He ran his hands through his blonde hair and took a deep, calming breath. 

"You done?" Albus asked, now sitting up and taking off his shoes. 

"Yep. Im done." Scorpius admitted. "Sod it all...I have to finish the speech!" 

"I told you I would help," Albus muttered. 

"You look like you're about to pass out, brother." Scorpius teased him. He took the first half of his speech out of Albus' desk drawer. He figured his Dad wouldnt snoop in Albus' room, and Harry didnt snoop at all, so there was no chance of his Dad finding it in here. Also a quill, that had he recieved from Albus for his fifteenth birthday to write for him while he spoke. He thought that this would help, if he didnt need to write it down after he had thought about it. 

"No, 'm fine," Albus groaned out as he stretched out on his bed. 

"Go to bed, bro," Scorpius chuckled. 

"Alright," Albus sighed and turned over. Scorpius noticed he still was fully dressed and rolled his eyes. Now they will be all wrinkled, Scorpius thought. Ok, focus...and he began to speak out to the room. The only other sounds were Albus' faint snores and the scratching of a quill on parchment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MEANWHILE....

Harry watched the two walk up the stairs and disappear to the second set. Lucius shook his head.

"Have your hands full, dont you?" Lucius said, chuckling. 

"Since the day they have been born, we both have. But, its worth it. I do hope everything works out with Astoria. She can be quite...," Harry trailed off, thinking of a word. 

"A bint?" Lucius filled in, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not what I was going to say, but that works just fine. I just dont understand how anyone could HATE Scorpius. They just dont get on, I guess," Harry thought aloud. 

"No, they most certainly do not, no matter what Astoria does to smooth the paths between them. However, that is for Scorpius to decide. At least she is coming to his graduation. That, I most certainly did not expect," Lucius said, walking into the kitchen, Harry following him. 

"How do you mean? She's his Mother!" said Harry, surprised. 

"Yes, in title. But, she wasn't really there when Scorpius was growing up all that much. She made it quite plain to all of them during the contract signing, Narcissa tells me, that she never wanted children." Lucius explained, pouring them both a glass of elf wine. 

"But Draco did," Harry said. It wasnt a question, but a statement. 

"Absolutely. He always looked forward to the day to become a father, even when he was a teenager. Yes, there were other things he wanted, but nothing as much as that," Lucius said, smiling at the memories. "Did you know, that he used to wear my suit jackets and ties around the manor when he was four years old? He used to tell me, "Daddy! Now I look like you!'" Harry smiled at the older Malfoy patriarch. There wasnt any doubt in harry's mind that Lucius still cared very deeply for his son and loved him very much. 

"That's sweet," Harry said, thinking of his wonderful husband as a four year old, with platnium blonde hair. The mental image made him giggle. 

"Do not tell him Im telling you any of this. He would have my head if he thought you thought he was soft in the slightest," Lucius said, firmly. He smiled lopsidedly at Harry. 

"Never heard anything." Harry said, smiling through his wine glass as he took a sip. The elf wine the Malfoys had aquired over the years was always excellent. "Very good," 

"It is, isnt it?" Lucius said, taking a sip of his own. 

"I dont like seeing Scorpius so upset, though. I wonder if Draco needs me to help talk to her," Harry said, looking over his shoulder towards the hallway. It sure was taking Draco a long time for the call, Harry thought. 

"Harry, Im not one to tell a grown man the way that something should be done, especially in their own marriage, so if I am speaking out of turn and you take offense, please let me know," Lucius said, and Harry nodded in understanding. "Thats not your place," 

"What?" Harry asked, shocked by the statement. 

"She was his wife. For many years. I know you feel its your duty to stand by Draco, as he is your husband now. But, in this case, its not. He has to handle this on his own," Lucius explained. Harry, not offended by this, but shocked, only nodded and stayed where he was. If Draco needed me, he would come for me, he thought. They drank the rest of their wine in silence, except for about graduation tomorrow, and how they were getting there, etc. Harry explained that because of tradtion, the boys would be taking the train to Hogwarts early and that they themselves would go to Hogwarts Apparation points by Hogsmeade and walk up to the school. That sounded alright to Lucius and asked him if he and Narcissa could accompany them. 

"Of course! We assumed you were coming, after all," Draco said, walking into the kitchen. "Dad, could pour one for me? I need one after all of that," he asked of his Father. Lucius nodded once and waved his wand to levitate another wine glass from the cupboard and fill it with wine. "Thanks," and Draco took a few sips and settled down into the seat beside Harry. 

"So?" Harry asked. 

"Well, after a lot, and I do mean A LOT of screaming from her end, she agreed to not bring him. She will be sitting with us, though, since she doesnt want to sit by herself," Draco explained. 

"Oh, well, alright then," Harry said. Great...he had to face Draco's ex now? He never really had any contact with her since Hogwarts, and she was a rather unpleasant person. However, if this would make Scorpius happy, then he was more than willing to put up with her. He was a grown man AND a Gryffindor, right?

"We will tell Scorpius tomorrow then," Draco said, draining his glass. "Im headed to bed. This has been a long day, and with her screeching in my ear, I need a night to get my hearing back," 

Harry and Lucius both chuckled. "Goodnight," Lucius said to them both. Lucius watched the Malfoy-Potter pair leave the kitchen, and he was smiling to himself. Draco was lucky to have found him, Lucius thought. Thats all Lucius and Narcissa had wanted for Draco growing up and he finally had it. A happy and loving family. Lucius was pleased beyond words to be a part of it all, and found himself smiling as he kissed his wifes cheek and fell asleep that night.


End file.
